Hermione Deaged
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Hermione is deaged and gets attached to Severus who reluctantly agrees to watch her. Shows Slytherins are actually good.
1. Chapter 1

Severus was grading essays and paying little attention to his class of fifth years as he knew even Longbottom could handle the simply potion he had assigned as nothing more than busy work. He simply wasn't in the mood to deal with much more than that, as he had a major headache for death eater events the night prior. Damn, Voldemort could really torture a man. His headache was so fierce he had briefly considered adding firewhiskey to the cup of coffee on his desk, but had decided against it as he knew of his disposition. There was no reason to play around with something that could very well make him end up like his father. At least today was a Friday, classes wouldn't last for long and he could spend the whole weekend sleeping. That sounded nice, who knew the last time he had actually gotten more than a few hours of sleep? He was tempted to put his head down on his desk now and rest his eyes, but thought better of that. It simply wouldn't do to show weakness. Not that he was weak for needing sleep, he _was _only human. A cold, hard man but still a human. Shaking his head he very reluctantly marked Weasley's essay with an O, knowing damn well that Granger had had a big role to play in that. The damn teenage know-it-all had been scolding the redhead all week, making sure he paid attention in class. Severus had actually been surprised when, for once, the freckled boy started to listen and actually take notes. Pity she hadn't been able to get to Potter yet. Despite the silence he looked up to make sure no one was goofing off in his classroom. As expected the Slytherin's were quiet and studious, hardly exchanging more than a few words with each other. The Gryffindor's were working hard as well, clearly they had sensed he was an ever fouler mood than usual. He almost wanted to reward each house with five points.

That was until he came to the last table, seating four Gryffindor's. To one side Granger and Weasley worked on one cauldron and the other side sat Potter and Longbottom. It was the latter duo that ruined whatever slightly good mood Severus was starting to get into. Instead of the proper pastel pink color, Longbottom's and Potter's potion was a dark scarlet only growing darker by the seconds as Potter carelessly continued to throw in daisy petals in improper intervals. For once, Severus could actually say that Potter wasn't trying that class period. Perhaps something was bothering the boy, but that did not excuse the dangerous behavior. Being careless with brewing was an injury or fatality waiting to happen, and Severus had vowed he'd be the first potion professor at the school to _not _have and injuries of fatalities. He stood up, prepared to swoop over to the table and begin a long lecture about said dangers (after taking points and assigning detention, of course) when Neville, who clearly assumed Potter knew what he was doing, added kelp to the potion which would have actually been the correct step had Potter not already created a totally different concoction.

"Everyone under their tables!" He barked, hardly finishing his sentence before the cauldron in front of Longbottom and Potter started to bubble and foam out blood-red potion. Granger, damn busy-body as she was, had not obeyed the simple order and stared forlornly at the ruined potion, as if it had been her own fault the two young teenagers had failed in the simple task. Weasley had just grabbed at the hem of her robes to forcefully yank her down (clever boy) when the foam shot out and enveloped the bushy-haired girl before Severus could vanquish the potion. It happened so quickly that Severus had only _just _got his wand out, perceptive as he was he had been able to take in several factors in those brief seconds making it seem much longer to him. Perhaps that was the reason he was so irrationally upset, as he thought Weasley should have grabbed her under the table faster. He had to remind himself that not everyone's observational skills were anywhere near as sharp as his before he blew his top. How idiotic did one have to be to be so completely careless with a potion- _especially _when one was surrounded by completely innocent people who _were _being careful. He'd have bodily thrown Potter out of the classroom had he not had another situation to deal with.

Granger screeched, there was no other word for it, in a manner that confirmed what Severus already knew. That the potion was incredibly hot and acidic, made more so by Potter's mistake, and as such was incredibly painful if not scaring. To his surprise, she only gave one banshee-esque shriek before she dropped to her knees and clutched at her face while everyone started to crowd about her. Weasley was all but trying to force her hands away from rubbing her eyes, in an almost-humorous change of event _Weasley _was actually scolding _Granger_.

"'Mione- don't rub at your eyes! It'll make it worse!" Weasley insisted, finally forcing the hands away from her face. Severus flinched along with the rest of the class as Grangers blistered face came into view, the eyes puffed up and watering disgusting goo.

"It _bloody _burns!" Granger hissed, clearly in agony as she was not one to swear.

"Hermione! I am _so _sorry!" Longbottom insisted, his face twisted in horror as he felt he was the one to blame. Which, usually, he was. But this time it was Potter's fault.

"Hermione! I am so sorry!" Potter joined in, looking deeply ashamed and concerned. Not that that would get him out of trouble, in all honesty even Granger looked like she was ready to knock Potter out.

"Move aside!" Severus barked, peeved that there was slightly alarmed tone to his voice. As cold as he was, he really didn't want anyone to die or be in pain...at least not searing agony. Everyone obeyed quickly, save Weasley who was unable to move as Granger clung tightly to his robes. Severus had just kneeled, prepared to rectify the situation best as he could before sending the injured off to Poppy, when the girl shrunk and then disappeared.

Several people yelled and Weasley moaned in agony as if the girl had died. Severus just blinked stupidly. Surely the girl hadn't died...if she had there would be a body. Wouldn't there? He blinked again. This had never happened to him before, nor had he heard or read of anything in this nature happening. He was inwardly panicking when the now empty robes began to rustle. He gave out a sigh of relief, quietly so no one would hear it of course, as Weasley tore at the robes promptly revealing a very burned and very naked young child. A very scared child, who promptly took off and ran blindly straight into his desk before hastily crawling beneath it to whimper.

"Her-Hermione!" Weasley recovered surprisingly quickly, faster than even him, and went and kneeled beside the desk only for Granger to screech and bite at his outstretched hands. Severus sighed, his headache nearing unbearable.

"Weasley, move." He ordered dryly, grabbing up Grangers empty robes before kneeling himself in front of the desk. Severus hastily threw the robes over the girl before looking at her, hoping they covered her and hadn't fallen to the side. Sighing once more, he looked in under the desk glad to see the robes were covering Granger in a blanket like fashion. It was difficult to tell, what with the burned face, but he assumed she was six at the most. Not just bodily, but mentally as well, as the poor girl shook in abject horror.

As much as he hated to do it, he softened his voice and expression. He was not _that _cold. He couldn't let a small child shiver in fear...small children were tolerable to Severus. It was only once they reached nine and ten did they turn to terrors he despised. And he felt pity, for hadn't he once been a small child shivering and hiding, hoping no one would find him? For that was what Granger appeared to be doing...hiding. And who could blame her? She had awoken to find herself in a strange room with strange people. It was only his luck that no ghosts or magic had taken place around her, or he was sure she'd have had a panic attack being the muggle-born that she was.

"Hermione." Severus tripped on the name, but it was enough for the girl to look in his direction, her bottom lip quivering pitifully. Fat tears dripped from her eyes, but at least she did not wail like most children would. Perhaps she was too frozen in her fear to do much more..."Come...come out from under there." He urged gently, feeling ridiculous as he held his hands out.

"Who..who're you?" The girl whimpered, her face hardly recognizable.

Why wasn't the girl begging for her mummy and daddy? Wasn't that what most kids would do? What the hell did he know? That wasn't important in the least, so he tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "I'm professor Snape." He explained kindly. "You're at a school."

"A school?" If possible the swollen girls eyes widened.

"Yes, a school. And if you come out from under the desk I can take you to Madam Pomfrey and she will fix your eyes." He assured. "I'm sure they sting badly."

The girl looked unsure, but after a moment she childishly held her hands out in a request to be picked up. He sighed but complied, lifting her from beneath the desk he strategically wrapped the robes around her small body before attempting to thrust her into Weasley's arms. He hadn't expected the girl to refuse the switch, crying loudly until he brought her back closer. Severus's headache only increased at that moment as the second he brought her back closer she wrapped her hands in his robes and buried her face in his chest.

"Potter, seeing as this is _your _fault you can go and inform the headmaster as to what has happened while I bring Ms. Granger here to the hospital wing. _Fifty _pointed from Gryffindor, Potter. You could have killed someone." He glared at the boy who for once wasn't defiant. "Class dismissed, go make _constructive _use of this free time." He waited a minute while all his class did was stare. "GO!" He barked, pleased when they scurried off.

His brief pleasure at the release of anger was short-lived however, as Granger jerked in fear at his raised voice. Sighing _again_, he rubbed her back briefly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He promised, keeping his voice smooth. "Were going to go and get your eyes fixed now, and I'd like you do me a favor."

"A favor?" A small voice asked, the sound muffled in his robes. How had the girl chosen him as a trustworthy figure? Why? Didn't he look frightening?

"Yes, I need you to keep your eyes closed tight as we walk _whole _way there." He didn't need to deal with any full-scale panic attacks if the girl spotted Peeves or any other magical phenomenon. He didn't think he could stomach another banshee screech. And he couldn't use a spell to put her to sleep, not with the potential concussion she had received when she ran headfirst into his desk.

She nodded against his chest, random tufts of her tangled hair tickling his chin as she pressed deeply into him. He needn't check to be sure her eyes were squeezed as tightly as the little hands curled into his robes. There was that headache again. Wasn't Granger supposed to be smart? Why the hell would she cling to _him_ of all people? Perhaps her brilliance had not come until much later? Perhaps she was only brilliant in regards to the wizarding world, though he highly doubted that theory. More than likely it was her terror that made her act so foolishly, from what he was given to understand fear made people do stupid things.

He walked briskly, even more so than usual in his desperation to be rid of the still trembling bundle in his arms. Albus could deal with this problem- Albus would probably even enjoy taking care of this problem. The little problem who was still very clearly crying as he could make out the small sniffles and the wet spot soaking his robes. He sighed, _again_, and patted her back reassuringly- _once_. That was all the tenderness he had to give for non-Slytherins. It would have to suffice for the small girl until they reached the hospital wing and then Albus could give whatever comfort he wanted. A comfort he was sure would involve lemon drops.

"Snivellus!" Peeves cackled madly, swooping in to yank at a tuft of Granger's messy hair before quickly moving to avoid Severus's angry swipe. "Has the bat of the dungeon got a wee child?" He questioned, again yanking a tuft of Granger's hair. "Turn around wee little girl, and let Peeves see if you're as ugly as he is!"

Of course the demented cackling from the damned poltergeist didn't help calm Granger down, if anything it increased her terror and she started _shrieking _again as he picked up his pace. Peeves was incredibly lucky he wasn't able to reach for his wand with his arms full of child. Even if he had been able to retrieve his weapon, he wouldn't have used it as the sight of magic would likely send Granger into the brinks of insanity. Which he was certain _he'd _get blamed for.

"PEEVES!"

Severus's headache became a migraine as the Bloody Baron, with good intentions, came to his defense and chased after the now terror-stricken Peeves. The second loud and raspy voice had only increased Granger's fear and she was howling so loudly he was sure the sound could rival that of those heard in the Forbidden Forest. _Why _was it a muggle-born that had to be deaged? And why was _he _always the one fixing screw-ups that were mostly due to Gryffindor's? It seemed Minerva was _never_ around when such things happened.

"Granger. Granger! GRANGER!" He barked, satisfied when the screeching halted and was replaced instead with sobs. Not that he was happy the small girl was miserable, but relieved the the headache inducer was gone. "Nothing in this castle is going to harm you." He promised, giving her back another small pat. "Those voices belong to...friendly...people." Which was really not a lie. Peeves may be an annoying arse, but he certainly wasn't cruel. The Bloody Baron could be cruel at times, but mostly when it was warranted. "Now stop your yelling, you're inside a school." He reprimanded gently, smoothing down her hair as she re-hid her swollen face in his robes. As harsh as it sounded, he was thankful she was blind and couldn't see any of the two undead, especially the Bloody Baron.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus glared at Poppy, Minerva and Albus from his spot on a hospital bed. He glared hardest at Poppy, who had used her magic immediately to heal Granger, despite his warning that it would send her into fits. And a fit was indeed what they had encountered. For as soon as the two witches and older wizard crowded about her and started muttering spells, the damned sobbing had begun, made only worse when the burns had been healed and the small could _see _the magic and oddly dressed people. It was once her sight was returned that the accidental magic started. As if the flying tables and beds hadn't been awful enough, the kicking of legs and feet had started. After twenty minutes of all of them trying to calm her down, she had finally stopped. Only _after _her flailing legs had caught him in a very _sensitive _area. He had grunted and nearly cursed her verbally and with his wand when she had stopped, apparently concerned about him enough that it was the only thing that occupied her mind. She was now sobbing limply in his lap as he supported most of her weight, while he was fighting the urge to vomit from sheer agony.

"I'm sorry!" The girl sniffled, reaching up to wrap her arms about his neck as he struggled to breath. Had he been able to, he would have snapped at the girl and pushed her arms away. He had _never _been hit there before, save for one time in third year when Lily had accidentally brought up a knee into his crotch. "But _they're_ scary!" She whined, wiping her now unburned face in his robes.

"I am so sorry, Hermione." Albus purred, smiling down at her while remaining out of kicking distance. "We didn't mean to frighten you so." He assured, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a yellow candy. "Would you accept my apology dear?" He asked, holding out the disgusting candy for the girl with big brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked up at the man in all black as the old man held out a yellow candy to her. She wasn't sure she should take the sweet, and looked up at the man black for confirmation. He seemed to be breathing normally again, and she hoped he wasn't too upset about her kicking him. She hadn't really meant to, but she was scared and she still was. Even though everyone was smiling, save for the man in black, she wasn't sure they weren't going to hurt her and that scared her.

"What are you looking at me for?" The man in black demanded, his voice a bit higher than normal. It almost made her want to giggle..._almost_. "Take the candy if you want it."

She bit her lip but accepted the treat, hesitating before shoving it in her mouth. She immediately screwed up her face at the sourness, eyes watering at the taste. She shook her head, and not knowing what else to do she looked up at the Man in Black in desperation. She simply _couldn't _finish this candy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sighed at Granger's desperate look and held his hand out, knowing the girl was desperate to be rid of the candy. "Those things are rather unpleasant, aren't they?" He asked, sending a pointed look at Albus as Granger spat out the offending drop in his palm. With a slight frown he tossed it in a garbage bin a few feet away, satisfied with his aim he almost smirked.

"It's sour!" Granger insisted, her face still scrunched up as she batted at her tongue with her fingers in a childish attempt to get the taste off. "Ick!"

"Indeed." Severus said dryly, wiping his hand on his robes. They were already dirty anyways, what with Granger wiping her face all over them and with all that damn potion coating the hem.

"Perhaps you would like a different kind of sweet?" Albus asked, looking slightly perturbed that someone should be so turned off from his favorite candy.

"Do you have en em ems?" Granger asked hopefully, her brown eyes lighting up for the first time she had been deaged.

"Any what dear?" Albus asked, smiling along with Poppy. Even Minerva was slightly smiling at the admittedly cute girl.

"Any em em ems?" She asked again, speaking slowly and loudly as if she thought they were either deaf or stupid.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Albus's smile wavered. Clearly he was not happy about not being able to determine what someone was feeling or wanting for once. It was time for Severus to further Albus's discomfort.

"Do you mean m&m's?" Severus asked knowingly, smug as Hermione's face lit up and Albus's smile faltered just a bit.

"Yes!" She stuck out her bottom lip, clearly annoyed that no one else could understand her. "En em em's." She repeated, looking at Albus with dark, brown eyes.

"Severus, what are m&m's?" Minerva seemed genuinely curious as did Albus at the mention of candy.

"They are muggle." Severus explained. "They're chocolate circles coated in colored chocolate shells."

"Yes." Hermione nodded, her messy hair bouncing along with her. "They are muggle." She said knowingly.

Severus raised a brow. "You do not know the meaning of that word." He accused, calling her out on it. To his surprise, she reacted in a rather Slytherin manner and started to talk her way out of the situation.

"It means good." She replied simply. "Because you said they are muggle and that must mean they are good because they are muggle."

"That is very flawed reasoning, Granger." He drawled. "Muggle is the opposite of magical."

She grinned then, her eyes twinkling. "Then I was right. Cause en em em's _aren't _magical."

"I'm afraid I don't have any m&m's." Albus apologized. "Although I must be sure to go and find some as they sound delightful. Perhaps you would enjoy a chocolate frog?"

Granger's face screwed up again, obviously thinking that the headmaster wanted her to eat an actual frog coated in chocolate. "No thanks...I don't think I like _your _candy." She smiled apologetically as Albus chuckled along with Poppy. "Do you have en em em's?" She asked Severus.

"If I did have such candy," which he did, "why would I share it with you?" He demanded, before turning to Poppy. "When do you plan on fixing her?" He was, after all, not one to enjoy having a child in his lap.

"Don't you think I'd have already begun to do that if it was that simple?" Poppy asked gently.

"What do you mean 'not that simple?'" Minerva demanded, clearly alarmed that her favorite pupil might not be easily fixed. "It's not serious is it?"

"It's not fatal, Minerva. It's just not easily reversible." Poppy explained. "Severus, I'm trusting you saved some of that potion?" Poppy asked. "You're going to need it to make a proper antidote."

"You do realize that brewing a proper antidote might take _months_, even _if _worked nonstop? I have to make calculations about Potter's poor excuse for a potion, while making calculations about mine before I can even begin to form an idea of what needs to be brewed. Then I'm assuming I'll need to make calculations based on her size. That's not even considering I'll likely have to take her mind into account! She might need even more than one potion!" Here came that headache again. Just the thought of all those number and formulas, he was already working non-stop with the paper grading, the potion brewing for both the light and the dark, and the spying. Like he wanted to add this to his list of things to do. Leave it to Potter to make his life harder than necessary. Although he would actually _enjoy _working on a new potion, he simply didn't have time for it which increased his anger. It was like dangling food in front of a starving person. The food for Severus being enjoyment and the starvation being misery.

"If anyone can do it, it's you." Albus said knowingly. "I'd hardly trust anyone else to brew such a complex potion, and there aren't many potions master's left. I can think of but one, and I know he would not willingly agree."

"And you enjoy working on new potions." Poppy added. "And you haven't been working on any new ones in such a long time."

"That is because I have not had time." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps if you'd give out less homework and less detentions..." Minerva muttered... "You'd have plenty of time."

"And perhaps if everyone wasn't so lenient with Gryffindor's accidents like this wouldn't happen." Poppy surprised him by saying the very words he was about to say. "Honestly, you two need to stop turning blind eyes to what happens about this school." She scolded said Gryffindor's before they could even move to defend themselves. "It's no wonder this sort of thing hasn't happened sooner."

"Ehm," Albus coughed while Minerva's face colored slightly, "Well yes, I'll keep that in mind." He offered weakly, suggesting that he wouldn't really. "But in the mean time I do believe I should go and fetch two parents."

"Yes, and I'm going to go see to Mr. Potter." Minerva muttered, her face set in a firm scowl. "I didn't quite get to finish with him."

And with that the two strode out of the room, protesting their innocence to each other as they Poppy would never listen to it, nor would Severus come their aid. Severus would have to come up with a proper way to thank Poppy, without actually thanking her. Slytherin's didn't operate that way. If one said thank you, they acknowledged their debts. No, they much prefered to return tit for tat, a gift for a gift. Perhaps he would assign more students to her employment when he gave them detention. That seemed proper enough.

"Right then, Poppy." He gave her a curt nod. "I'll be one my way." He had just started to make a movement when Granger caught on and clung to him as tightly as Devil's Snare.

"I hardly think Hermione is going to release you, and I hardly think _I _am going to let you leave a four-year old here with me when I have students to attend to." There was that strict look again, a look that made Severus curse his luck.

"I'm not going to be babysitting." He argued, resisting the urge to force Granger off him. "I'm the dungeon bat, Poppy, I'm-"

"You're a nice man than you let anyone believe." Poppy cut him off. "Go Severus, I'm sure it will be hardly more than an hour before Albus and Minerva return."

"Where're we going?" The small child asked as he lifted her from the bed, taking great care to keep the blanket wrapped around her as the hospital gown was thin and the dungeons chilly.

"Does it matter?" Severus demanded.

"No." Granger answered the rhetorical question, wrapping her tiny arms about his neck as he set out of the hospital ward. "I was just curious." She yawned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stared all around her as they made their way through the school, her eyes never closing. She was amazed at the sights all around her, even though at the same time she was scared. But magic couldn't be awful, not when that was what had fixed her burning eyes. So she clung to the man in black tightly, while still staring. She hadn't been brave enough to ask to be put down.

Eventually, after what seemed like a very long time to her, they reached a grey and cold dungeon. She was happy that the man in black had wrapped a blanket around her, because it was _very _chilly down there. It was very interesting down there in the dungeon, because there were flickering lights and it made seem kind of spooky but not _too _spooky, which just delighted her. It was like Halloween!

She was amazed that a school like this existed. Her own private school was dreadfully boring, and full of strict teachers that would angrily if anyone dared to miss a question. Was she really going to be allowed to switch schools? She thought that would be just great. And why else would she be here? She was about to ask when they came up to the very end of the corridor to a wall. She was about to ask what they were doing there when the man and black poked his wand into the wall and it slid open.

Her mouth dropped open as they walked through the newly made door, and she gave a yelp as the door closed behind them with a sharp thud. She startled as the man sat her on the ground, and was about to beg to be picked back up.

"Let's get you into something that actually fits." The man in black waved his wand and muttered some nonsense, but seconds later she was in a dress, the same color as that hospital gown she had been made to wear. "And I suppose your feet are cold." He waved his wand again and a pair of black socks came flying to him. He waved his wand once more and they shrunk down in his hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus threw the socks down at her, watching as she slipped them unto her feet easily. Now that she was dressed properly, as properly as he was willing to dress her, he was ready let someone else take care of the rest. All he had to do was keep from killing the girl, or keep the girl from killing herself.

"Can I look around Mr-" She stopped, looking unsure of herself as they stood in the living room.

"Professor Snape." He corrected, sinking down into his favorite recliner.

"Can I look around Pwofessow Snape?" She asked hopefully, her eyes so full of sweetness and innocence that he didn't see in the older kids in this school, that he couldn't refuse her reasonable request.

"Yes." He nodded, hoping she'd be quiet during the process.

Which she was, she was completely silent as she looked around the living room, taking in the dark furniture before widening her eyes at his collection of books that he kept at Hogwarts. She was almost reverent as she touched the books she could reach, her mouth hanging open slightly as she looked up and saw that the many bookcases almost reached up to the bookcases. He was slightly curious when he saw her stop and stare up at a book.

"Pwofessow Snape? Can I look at that book?" She asked, pointing at the book in question.

"If you can reach it." He allowed. "But you'd best not rip or tear any pages." He warned, watching as the determined girl stretched on her tiptoes and pulled out a book eagerly. She fell back on her bottom, but she seemed unperturbed as received what she had wanted. She smiled as she flipped the book open, turning the pages slowly until she was at the beginning.

"Can you read?" He asked, wondering if the girl was just going to stare at the pages like a fool.

She nodded but her smile faltered. "Not this one." She seemed genuinely sad. "I can only read some words."

"What book have you got?" He demanded, not putting it past her to grab a highly advanced material.

"Alice in wondewland." She replied, holding up the book so he could see that it was indeed one of his favorite childhood stories.

"I have a proposition for you." Severus drawled, his cunning starting to unfold. "I will read that book to you, all you have to do is keep quiet."

Hermione grinned, dimples appearing on her cheeks as she skipped merrily over to his chair and lifted her arms up.

He stared down at her. He had said he'd read to her, not let her sit in his lap. But then again, if she was in his lap she couldn't really wander off and break any vials could she? He made his decision and lifted the tiny girl to his lap, pulling a blanket over her as the dungeons really were cold.

"Pwofessow Snape? You never said if you had en em em's." Hermione pointed out, before Severus could even begin to read the pages.

He bit sighed and accioed over a bag of the candy, opening them before handing them to the girl. "There, now be silent." He said sternly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this Wonderland?" Hermione asked the Professor Snape, feeling sad as she didn't really want to wake up and find she was back at her house.

"No, this is all very real." Professor Snape sounded sad and stressed out and Hermione hoped she wasn't the one causing it. Maybe she should just be quiet and rest in his arms a bit, or pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't place her on the ground. She really did like being held, she didn't get be held a lot.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, trying her hardest to sound really sincere and look it too.

"Whatever for?" The man looked curious, as if he were trying to decide which thing she had done annoyed him most.

"For making you tired." She insisted, rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

"You're not the reason I'm tired." The man assured. "You've done nothing wrong."

"But I must have done something, because you look upset." She whispered, wondering what she had done wrong. Perhaps she shouldn't have asked to be read too.

"It wasn't you." Professor Snape promised, lightly tousling her hair though he still frowned.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He replied "You aren't bothering me more than I can bare."

"Thank you for the en em em's." She remembered to thank him. "There was lots of green ones, those are my favorite."

"Mine as well. But I though _you'd _have prefered the red."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just a thought is all." He replied.

"Oh." She yawned and closed her eyes, determined to remember to open them again in a few seconds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sighed once he realized the girl was out cold, but didn't make a move to place her elsewhere for fear she'd awake and badger him with more questions than he cared to answer. He much prefered the quiet. And he much prefered the small girl when she was asleep, instead of awake and demanding to know what she had done wrong. He sighed as he looked down at her, slumbering deeply as she used one of his arms for a pillow. He had always wanted a child, he had even foolishly though he might one day have five or six with Lily...There was Fate again, mocking him like always.

She was light in his arms and she'd barely be noticeable if it weren't for the fact that Severus hadn't felt the warmth of human contact in such a long time. Her tiny chest rose up and down as she breathed and Severus accioed a blanket to wrap around her tiny body. He hated to admit it, but Granger really was a cute child. Come to think of it, he had never met a child he thought of as ugly. And he really only started to dislike children when they got to nine or ten, as he felt that was when they became bratty.

Yawning heavily he closed his eyes, resolved to open them in a few moments. He just needed to shut them in the interest of helping his headache abate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat stiffly on a chair in Albus's office, his arms still full of Hermione as her parents had refused to take her into one of their laps despite Severus informing them that the girl was their responsibility. The two 'parents' now sat with looks of contempt on their faces, and Severus was sure he wore the same look on his own.

"Mr and Mrs. Granger," Albus put on a diplomatic voice, "Hermione is your daughter. Surely you would want her at home until an antidote can be made." His voice sounded tired, as if he had spent the last hour trying to convince the Granger's of this very fact.

"And you are her headmaster, Dumbledore!" Mr. Granger barked. "Surely you'd want to take ownership of this accident and make it better!"

"Instead of thrusting all this on us!" Mrs. Granger added, looking outraged that Albus should expect them to take their child. "We leave for a holiday in Fiji, tomorrow! I don't want to bring a child on a trip that's meant to be fun!"

"The child is yours!" Severus barked. "You have a responsibility to care for her- regardless of what you want!"

"And when we sent her to this school the responsibility became yours!" Mr. Granger shot back.

"The responsibility was for her when she was school age." Albus reasoned, keeping his voice level.

"You'll keep the girl in the hospital wing!" Ms. Granger argued. "If it worked when she was petrified, it'll work for her now." She finished coldly.

"We cannot have a child running around the hospital wing, much less the school. There is no one to watch her." Albus pointed out.

"Are you saying you are unable to supervise the children in your care?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Are you saying you are _unwilling _to care for the child in _yours_?" Severus countered, wondering why people had children when they didn't want them. Severus hadn't pegged Hermione as a child who was neglected, as she seemed so well-adjusted. It was contrary to what he had seen in his own childhood and those of other children who were abused or neglected, they at least displayed some sort of problems like anger issues or poor self-esteem. Was this why Granger always had to be a know-it-all? Was that her attempt at finding self-worth, approval and praise? He was slightly peeved that something had occurred off his radar, he liked to be aware of everything.

"If this school had kept her safe in the first place we wouldn't be having this problem!" Mr. Granger yelled loudly, causing Hermione to startle and wake. Her brown eyes locked onto Severus's face and she didn't seem alarmed at all until she realized her parents were in the office. With a whimper she buried her face in his robes.

"You assume certain risks when you send a child to any school," Albus reasoned, "And this was no fault of any professors. A student caused an unfortunate accident during class, nothing more."

"_Unfortunate_ indeed!" Mr. Granger nodded. "How am I going to arrange for someone to watch the girl on such a short notice!?"

"We can't use one of her old nannies, you know, they'd ask questions!" Ms. Granger added. "You're just going to have to keep her here, we're not taking her."  
"You must take her." Severus insisted. "Or would you like for us to involve the Wizarding Children's Protection Agency?"

Mr. Granger didn't miss a beat. "Would you like for us to involve the daily prophet?" He asked. "I'm sure they'd love to hear a story about how Harry Potter caused gross harm to a witch?"

Albus's face fell in a manner that normally would have amused Severus had it not been caused by such awful people making awful threats. "I see." Albus spoke in such a cold tone that Severus's blood ran cold. "If that's the way you feel, I'll escort you back to your house. I'll see that your precious daughter is taken care of."

"As you should." Mr. Granger agreed, standing in unison with his wife and putting an arm around her waist.

"As _you _should." Severus muttered, earning a glare from Ms. Granger that he returned with more force.

"Severus, would you keep an eye on Hermione while I take these two home? I shouldn't be more than an hour."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is Mother and Father gone?" Hermione asked as soon as she heard the door open and close.

"Yes." Severus sighed, tired beyond belief and upset that he hadn't had a chance to hext the Granger's. He could not stand abusers. And while he was by no means kind, he didn't beat on children. He may bust their chops, but they weren't his and it wasn't his job to instill confidence in them.

"Do I get to stay with you?" The girl asked, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Yes. For awhile." Severus replied, wondering what Albus intended to do with the child. Poppy would likely kill the old man if he suggested she stay in the hospital wing. Maybe he'd place her in St. Mungo's.

"Those paintings are moving." Hermione whispered, pointing at Phineas who looked torn between being amused to see a child in his lap and annoyed that it was a muggleborn girl.

"Yes, these portraits are magical." Severus explained, glad when she didn't start to panic out of fear. "These people are not living anymore, but they are able to sort of live on in their portraits."

"That's amazing." She breathed, staring at Phineas who soon grew bored and went off into another portrait. Hermione frowned for a moment, but soon her attention was caught by the silver instruments on Albus's desk. "Can I look?" She asked hopefully, pointing at the desk.

"Looking is with your eyes." Severus responded. "And you can do that from here if you just want to look."

"Can I touch?" She asked, unphased, particularly eyeing a snow globe looking item.

Severus sighed and grabbed the thing, knowing it was safe for a child to handle and knowing that Albus wouldn't mind. He placed the heavy object in Hermione's hand, shaking the globe. Instantly a hippogriff appeared.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, a gap toothed smile appearing on her face.

"That is a hippogriff." Severus replied, realizing that Hermione's face took on the same look of delight that Albus's hand when he presented the headmaster with the globe as a gift for his birthday. He shook the globe again, and this time the scene of a village appeared.

"What's that?"

"That is Hogsmeade, child." Severus explained.

"Where's that?" Hermione asked again, pressing her face close to the glass and making her nose touch the glass.

"It''s just a little bit away from from this school." Severus responded.

"Can we go?" Hermione asked hopefully, before quickly putting her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She whispered quickly.

"Whatever for?" Severus asked, already feeling as if he knew the answer.

"No one wants to take me along with them." She frowned deeply, confirming Severus's suspicions, before she shook the globe again- a bit more violently this time.

"It's a bit late in the afternoon to be going to Hogsmeade, Hermione. Otherwise I'm sure the headmaster would have taken you." Severus assured, wanting to make the girl feel better as he knew how it felt to be unwanted.

Hermione pursed her lips but ignored the comment, focusing her eyes on the sight of a large black panther within the globe. "He looks soft." She whispered, awed. "I wish I had a kitty."

Severus was about to explain that she did have a cat, but figured that would be unnecessarily confusing and might provoke a fit of terror. "That is not a kitten, child. It is a panther."

"I know." Hermione said simply. "But they _look _like kitties." She said, displaying her know-it-all tendencies. A habit, Severus realized, that was much less annoying coming from the mouth of a child.

"Thing's aren't always what they appear to be." Severus muttered, leaning back heavily into the chair.

The girl turned to stare into his eyes with such intensity, it reminded Severus of Albus's gaze. "I know." She said somberly, holding his gaze for an uncomfortable amount of time before she turned back to the globe. "Where am I going to go, Pwofessow Snape?" She asked softly, refusing to look away from the globe in her lap.

"I'm not sure, but the headmaster will be sure you're taken care of." He replied honestly, knowing Albus would likely ship her off the Burrow with Molly. The only reason he refrained from telling her so was the chance that Albus might get an idea of his sleeve and place her elsewhere.

"Wish I could stay with you." She whispered, and if Severus hadn't had such sharp hearing, he would not have heard the words.

He stiffened, wondering what was wrong with the child. Couldn't she sense what a bad person he was? Had he let his facade falter? What had he even remotely done to make the girl feel safe with him, much less comfortable? "I can't imagine why." He sneered, feeling slightly guilty at the tone until he noticed Hermione seemed unphased.

"Because you're nice." She said softly, twisting around to wrap one of his arms in a tight squeeze.

"I'm hardly nice." Severus argued, keeping his hand still despite the urge to yank it away.

"Yes you are." She countered. "You took me to fix my eyes and yelled at Mother and Father."

"People don't generally associate kindness with yelling." Severus drawled, wondering if the girl was ever going to let go of his arm.

"Things aren't always what they seem." Hermione repeated his words from earlier, startling Severus with the sassiness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was staring into the globe that now showed a unicorn when she realized she had to use the potty. She frowned heavily, but figured she'd better ask to use the toilet before she had an accident and angered Professor Snape. "I have to use the potty." She informed him, tugging on his sleeve.

"Alright." He settled her on the floor, taking the globe and putting it on the desk in front of them. "Follow me."

She frowned heavily and lifted her arms up. "I have to go _now_." She explained, jumping up and down on her toes.

Professor Snape sighed and lifted her, hurrying through a door into a living room filled with more silver toys and painted red and into another door that housed a big bathroom. "Here we are." He sighed, setting her in front of the large porcelain seat and turning to leave.

"I can't get up there!" She said, desperately squeezing her legs together.

Professor Snape sighed again, before using his wand to create a step stool for her. She scrambled up on the seat quickly, doing her business before Professor could even leave the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Severus was about to snap at the girl about inappropriateness, when he remembered she was barely four. He hurried across the room, putting a hand on the knob to leave, when Hermione gave a pitiful whine.

Without turning around he stopped, staring at the door in front of him. "What is it, Granger?"

"You have to stay!" She cried desperately. "You have to make sure no one comes in!"

"Why would anyone walk in on you?" Severus questioned, anticipating the answer.

"I don't...I don't want anyone walking in today." Her voice wavered, and Severus was sure she was crying.

"I will wait right here." He allowed, still staring at the door. "No one will walk in. Finish up."

She did as ordered, and when the toilet flushed he looked around to see her dragging the stool across the floor to in front of the sink. Turning the taps on she quickly washed her hands, a look of relief on her face as she wiped her hands on a towel. When she was done with her hygienic routine she stuck her hands out in a request to be carried.

"Are your legs suddenly broken?" He queried, lifting her into his arms and settling her on his hip.

"No." She sniffed, resting her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry from the incident seconds before.

"Are your eyes broken?" He asked, walking back out into the office and settling back down in the chair he had vacated only minutes before. "They're leaking." He teased.

She gave a watery smile and sniffled but still continued to cry silently. Severus was eager to banish her tears out of pity, and also out of fear Albus would return and assume he had caused them.

"We'll have to plug them up." He joked. "How will we do that? Should I fetch some tape?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "No! Then I can't see!" She protested, squeezing her eyes shut in contradiction.

"What do you need eyes for anyways?" He asked in a light tone.

"Too see." She said matter-of-factly, opening her eyes up to stare up at him with amusement. "_You _know that." She scolded.

"Indeed I did, Ms. Granger." Severus agreed, glad to see her face was no longer red and splotchy. "Would you like to look at the globe again?"

To his surprise she shook her head in disagreement, her messy hair shaking with the gesture. "Will you read to me again?" She asked hopefully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus walked back into his office an hour later, having taken so long to return because he wanted to give the Granger's a proper tongue lashing. The sight that greeted him almost caused his heart to stop. Hermione was still curled up in Severus's lap, a blanket wrapped about her, as Severus read to her from the book Cinderella that he had left on his desk. Severus was actually doing voices, very _good _voices, and Albus had to blink to make sure he was not imagining this sweetness. He waited until Severus finished and closed the book, placing it back upon the desk in its proper place, before he cleared his throat. Had Severus been standing when he announced himself, he felt there'd have been a good chance Severus would have dropped her in his attempt to cover his tracks.

"So glad to see you two getting along." Albus grinned, taking his seat across from the two. "You must be special, Hermione. Severus doesn't just let _anyone _get close to him."

"I _like _Pwofessow Snape." The girl insisted, smiling up at Severus who had placed a rather stoney look on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that." Albus smiled, pleased the girl was opening up to him. Usually children took to him quickly, it was rather off-putting when she hadn't earlier that day. "I think he likes you, too," He pointed out, noticing Severus's glare at him was slightly less severe than usual, "He's never read _me _a story with _voices_."

"_Really_?" Hermione asked, grinning widely up at Severus.

"Really." He confirmed. "My voices don't get used on meddling coots."

Is possible the grin got wider and the adorable cherub wrapped her arms around one of Severus's arms in a tight squeeze, resting her head atop his arm.

"Severus, it seems you've got yourself a fan." Albus felt his eyes twinkle.

Hermione nodded, still clutching Severus's arm in an endearing manner. "Do you have fans?"

Albus chuckled. "Oh, I'd like to think I've got a few." He smiled at Severus before looking back down at the girl. "Tell me Hermione, did you like spending time with Severus?"

Hermione nodded. "He showed me a picture globe." She babbled.

"Ah, yes. You'll notice that Severus is an _exceptional _gift-giver." He nodded. "But not everyone is lucky enough to receive such presents from Severus."

"He gave me en em ems." Hermione countered.

"So he did." Albus grinned up at Severus, who leveled him with a scowl.

"What do you plan on doing with your young charge, Albus?" He questioned.

"_My_ charge?" Albus asked. "She seems quite comfortable with _you_."

"No, Albus." Severus's eyes narrowed, shrewd enough to see where Albus was heading with this conversation.

"No what, Severus?" He feigned confusion, handing the globe back over to Hermione to keep her from boredom.

"I am _not _her father." He barked.

"Nor is Mr. Granger." Albus pointed out. "But if you'd like, I can place her elsewhere."

Severus's glare faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered, almost undiscovered. "I think that best, Albus."

"Hermione, how would you like to stay with a good friend of mine?" Albus asked, carefully playing his cards.

"Pwofessor Snape?" She asked, eyes widening up to rival that of a does.

"I'm afraid not, dear, but my friend Molly is very-"

"No! I don't want to go to _her_!" She was crying in seconds, working herself up enough that his desk rocked slightly. "I want to stay with Pwofessor Snape!"

As expected Severus sighed, his weakness being that of crying girls and women. "Hermione, calm down." He softened his voice, but it was still a bit sharp.

"Please, don't make me go! I'll be good!" She wailed, wrapping her arms around his neck now. "You won't- won't even know I'm there!" She shook. "Why are you doing this to me? What did- did I do?!"

"You didn't do anything!" Severus snapped. "You simply _can't _stay with me." He tried to reason, but Hermione was having none of it.

"Whyyyyyy?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, Severus, why?" Albus asked. "The Granger's have given guardianship of her to the school for the moment, this choice is completely yours."

"Completely _mine_?!" Severus growled. "You've planned this, old man." He sneered.

"Does this mean you'll take her?" Albus smiled.

"I don't have a choice now, do I?" He growled, rubbing Hermione's back. "Calm down, you can stay with me!"

She hiccuped, still wailing and clutching tightly to Severus who looked a cross between furious at the manipulation and eagerness to quiet Hermione up."I"ll be gooood!"

"I know!" Severus barked, rubbing the child's back in softly. "Stop crying, you can stay!"

"Pr-promise this isn't a trick?" She whimpered, wiping her eyes and nose on Severus's sleeve. "You won't- won't even know I'm here." She moaned.

"If I never know where you are, how can I take care of you?" Severus questioned, effectively silencing Hermione as she stopped and tried to figure out how to answer the question.

"You'll...only see me when you want to." She sniffed.

"How will you manage that?" Severus questioned. "That's an awfully difficult spell for someone so young."

"Can you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Severus nodded, distracting the girl with aimless questions as Albus watched on amused.

"Then..you can do..it on me." Hermione offered.

"Why would I need to be using that spell on you? Are you going to misbehave?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head, wild hair flying. "I'll be good." She promised, hugging Severus around his neck tighter. "I'll be good."

"Then it is settled. You're staying with me." Severus glared at Albus while he spoke, but kept his voice soft. "So there is no need for these tears, is there?"

"No..." Hermione agreed, wiping her face on his sleeve again. She grinned when Severus pulled away and sat her back in his lap, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping her face clear.

"Hermione, why don't you go and pet Fawkes?He looks like he's a bit lonely." Severus suggested. "Albus and I need to talk." He added, giving Albus a deadly look that Hermione remained oblivious too as she stared wide-eyed at the phoenix.

"Can't I stay in your lap?" She begged.

"There isn't enough room." Severus pointed out. "And the carpet is very soft, you'll be fine." He stated, settling her down on the soft floor.

She hesitated, looking up fearfully at him and then back to Fawkes. "He doesn't bite?"

"Why would I tell you to pet something that would hurt you?" Severus asked. "Go, Hermione."

She finally nodded, after a long moment of staring up into Severus's eyes, before she walked slowly over to Fawkes and reached up a tentative hand to stroke the feathers. When he didn't bite, she relaxed and sat down on the floor, Fawkes flying into her lap and rubbing against her. As soon as she became thoroughly distracted by the majestic creature, Severus began his rant, taking care to keep his tone soft while the words were anything but.

"And what are you going to tell Minerva, Albus?" He growled. "You don't think she'll skin you alive for placing her favorite lion in with a snake?" He clenched one of his fists. "You didn't even bother to ask me, Albus! How am I going to make the antidote while I have to watch her? How will I teach? Do you even realize how much trouble I'll get in with the Dark Lord if he discovers the girl's staying with me?"

"Hermione is well-behaved, Severus. She will be no bother to you while you brew the antidote, I have no doubt of that. And as for the teaching arrangements, we'll have to figure something out. Perhaps Slughorn could come back and you could do half-days? As for Tom- I have no doubt we can concoct some story about it being good for Hermione to stay with you?" Albus folded his hands atop the desk.

"And what story are sticking with, Albus?" Severus demanded, looking dour.

"I'll spread the word that I placed her with you because she's become attached, and you'll inform Tom that it is a good idea- as by having Hermione in your arms, you have leverage over Harry."

"What will we tell the students, Albus? They will be outraged that she is placed with me."

It was Albus's turn to sigh. "Yes, I'd assume so. We will simply have to assure them that it is on my order and that they are to accept it."

"And what of the Ministry? They are bound to figure out quickly, and they will not be pleased."

"I will deal with the ministry when the time comes." Albus answered evasively. "As for now, Severus, it is nearly supper time. Why don't you have a quiet evening with Hermione in your rooms? I'll come around tomorrow after lunch and we can discuss these arrangements then." He smiled at Severus, who still glowered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Severus was not ready to stop letting Albus know how upset he was, but the old man had stood up and smiled at him and Hermione, and walked off into the door leading to his private rooms. Severus wanted to call after him with a rude remark but stopped himself when he was reminded of Hermione's presence by her giggling. Saving his remarks for later, he stood up and made his way over to the smiling girl who was tickling Fawkes beneath his chin.

"Hermione, come on now. We've got to go."

"Okay." She sounded sad, but kept any protests to herself as she lifted her hands up in a request to be picked up.

Severus wanted to refuse, to take his anger toward Albus out on someone, but he couldn't make himself use a four year old for that purpose. He lifted her and settled the light girl on one of his hips, making sure she was secure before walking over to the fireplace.

"I need you to remain calm and not scream or _kick_." He said pointedly. "We are going to go through _this _fireplace and when we walk out, we will be in _my _living quarters."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "If you say so." She said dubiously.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Not yet." She replied. "You have to prove it first." She said as it were a very obvious fact that Severus had not known.

"Very well." He muttered, throwing powder into the fire before stepping in. "My quarters!" He said clearly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WOW!" Hermione yelled loudly in his ear and Severus flinched at the assault. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" She grinned widely up at him, causing Severus to lose his will to scold her. "Can I put the powder in next time?!"

"If you promise to never yell in my ear again." He said pointedly.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Don't fret, Hermione. I've had much worse done to me." He said darkly, recalling how just last night he had undergone the pain of the cruciatus just because Bellatrix and Dolohov felt the need to bring up their doubts about his loyalty (again.)

"Wow, look at all these books!" She exclaimed, thankfully having not heard his comment. "And what are these?!" She gestured at the shelves of potion in a glass plated hutch.

"Those are potions."

"What are those?" She repeated.

"They are medicines for wizards and witches." Severus clarified, slumping down into a recliner as Hermione gawked at her surroundings.

"Do _you _make these?" She asked, crawling up into his lap so quickly he didn't have time to protest.

"Yes, I did."

"Wow! _And _you teach!?" Her eyes were wide, and Severus feared he'd be answering questions all night.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You must teach potions." She said knowingly.

"Indeed, clever girl."

"Can you teach me to make one?" She asked eagerly.

"Not today." He said firmly, having no other desire than to crawl into bed. He sat up stiffly when he realized that he had nothing for a four-year old lying around his rooms- let alone a bed or clothes. He fought back shouting an oath. At most the girl would be here a week, at least a few days. Which meant he still needed to think of something and figure out how to care for a child. But he knew someone who _did_. Narcissa, and Lucius.

"Hermione, do you want to see what else we can do with the fireplace?"

"Yes!" She nodded quickly, smiling in excitement as he carried her to his fireplace.

"Take a pinch of this powder." Severus ordered, holding out the jar to her. When she did as asked he nodded his approval. "Okay, now throw it in the fire." He didn't need to ask twice, the girl eagerly threw the silver powder into the fire, squealing when it turned the flames green.

"Malfoy Manor!" Severus yelled, sticking his head in the flames while keeping his body firmly outside the flames.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting together on a couch when they noticed their fireplace flaring to life. In unison they turned their attention to the flames which Severus had his head sticking out of.

"Severus!" Narcissa quickly removed her hand from its placement near the top of Lucius's lap. "We weren't expected you." She said smoothly, quickly recovering.

"Yes, well, unexpected circumstances have come up and I need you and Lucius to come over into my rooms." Severus drawled.

"Why don't you come here and join us for supper?" Narcissa suggested excitedly.

"What sort of 'circumstances?'" Lucius demanded, understandably upset that Severus had interrupted potential intimate time.

"Would you just come and see for yourself?" Severus demanded, struggling to keep Hermione from sticking her own head in the flames.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Narcissa's eyes widened comically when she stepped into Severus's rooms at Hogwarts. "What have you got there, Severus?" She asked, eyeing the small child in his lap as he sat in his recliner.

"A child." Severus sighed, massaging his temple with one hand while the girl stared up at her and Lucius with big brown eyes.

"I swear on my life, Severus, if you tell me you've kept the fact that Narcissa and I have a niece from us- I will kill you as you stand."

"I'd like to see you try." Severus sneered, knowing full-well he had the upper hand.

"Instead of you bickering with your brother, why don't you explain 'this.'" Narcissa gestured at the wide-eyed child, smiling sweetly so as not to alarm the girl.

"Potter caused a potions accident and a student was deaged." Severus growled. "The girl's parents refused to take her, and Albus volunteered me for the job."

"Sweety, how old are you?" Narcissa asked, kneeling in front of the girl.

"Four." She whispered, displaying the same amount of fingers.

"Oh wow, you're a big girl." Narcissa purred, instinctively reaching her hand out to smooth the wild hair.

"What do you mean her parents wouldn't take her?" Lucius demanded of his 'brother.'

"They made it clear she was a burden." Severus replied, his tone taking on an edge as the tiny girl finally smiled back at Narcissa with a gap-toothed grin.

"Your parents are fools." Lucius informed the child, the vehemence in his voice making the child eyes fill with fear.

"This is Lucius and Narcissa, they are not going to hurt you." Severus explained quickly.

"I'm Severus's brother." Lucius explained, kneeling down beside Narcissa. "I wouldn't hurt you." He said gently, in a voice he only reserved for family.

"I like your snake stick." The child whispered, reaching out an arm to touch the snake head atop Lucius's walking cane.

Lucius smirked proudly before laying the cane across the child's lap, allowing her to finger the snake at it's emerald eyes.

"Severus, you don't seem the type who would just willingly take in a child." Narcissa said pointedly. "And I must say, it seems rather odd that Dumbledore would volunteer you."

"Well, for some reason she's become rather attached very quickly." Severus explained. "Ever since I took her to the hospital wing after the accident." He sounded nowhere near as annoyed as Narcissa thought he should be, and she came to the conclusion that Severus didn't find the task as annoying as he was trying to make it seem.

"Did you have an accident?" Narcissa asked, cupping the girl's hands in her face.

She nodded. "My eyes burned and then Peeves pulled my hair." She said somberly.

"That Peeves is just nasty." Lucius scowled.

"He's a nuisance." She agreed, her vocabulary very impressive.

Narcissa laughed. "You're absolutely adorable," She cooed, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Hermione." She replied brightly.

Narcissa chuckled, surely this wasn't Granger. "What's your last name, Dear?"

"Granger."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000To Lucius's and Narcissa's credit, they remained considerably calm upon finding out they were just fawning over a muggleborn.

"A Gryffindor?!" Narcissa whispered, evidently trying to keep from startling the child.

"She's _not _a Gryffindor, at least not right now." Severus reasoned, unclear as to why he was defending her.

"And Dumbledore couldn't find anyone else to take her in?" Lucius asked, still allowing Hermione to fondle his cane. "_Honestly_! Next he'll be asking you for your blood or an arm!" Lucius was voicing the indignation Severus had felt earlier.

"This is actually the _least _troublesome task Dumbledore has assigned me." Severus hated to admit it out loud, but Hermione was well-behaved and genuinely enjoyable. And the Malfoy's already knew he had a rare soft side, it wasn't like he was displaying it for strangers.

Narcissa raised a blonde brow. "Careful Severus, your kindness is showing." She teased.

"I suppose we have to be nice to her for now." Lucius muttered, the words going unnoticed by Hermione who was now enraptured with Narcissa's hair. "You said her parents didn't want her?" He frowned heavily. "Narcissa and I would have _loved _to have more children. I just don't see why people have kids if they don't want them."

"You have pretty hair." Hermione informed Narcissa, reaching out to touch the gleaming strands.

"Thank you." Narcissa grinned at the compliment. "Speaking of hair, we should comb yours." She reached into her designer back, withdrawing a wooden comb with an engraved 'N' on it's back. "Come one, dear." She held her arms out, and for the first time since the accident, Hermione willingly left Severus's side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa gently ran her comb through Hermione's untamed hair, feeling guilty every time she had to be forceful on a snarl. While she and Lucius had hated muggles and mudbloods for the majority of their lives, Severus had gradually tempered down their hatred and replaced it with dislike. But why didn't the dislike extend to this mudblood child who was a Gryffindor to boot? Perhaps it was the fact that Narcissa had always wanted a daughter along with a son, or maybe it was the big smile the girl had graced her with. Whatever the cause, she found it hard to not like Hermione. A quick glance at her husband assure her she felt the same way. And most importantly, Hermione was in Severus's care and Severus seemed to care for her well-being whether he would admit it to himself or not.

"Has she had supper yet?" Lucius asked, looking at the watch on his wrist. "Are you hungry, child?" He questioned Hermione, interrupting Hermione's happy humming.

"Yes." She answered shyly as Narcissa began plaiting her hair, effectively taming the hair into submission.

"What color ribbon for your hair?" Narcissa asked her as Severus called for a house elf.

"Green!"

Narcissa conjured a green ribbon and tied her hair at the end with a green bow.

"Peculiar that she hasn't figured out to plait her hair." Severus muttered.

"You told me her parents didn't want her." Narcissa said softly. "Who would've taught her?"

Before Severus could even reply, a house elf appeared and placed steaming plates of food on the coffee table in front of them. Hermione screamed in terror and jumped from her lap into Severus's, hiding her face in his chest.

"Mitsy is sorry!" The elf squeaked. "Mitsy is just bringing food like he is asked!"

"Hermione!" Severus pulled her away with difficulty, turning her to look at the terrified elf. "This is Mitsy. She is a house elf. House elfs are friendly." He assured.

"Hi- Hi Mitsy." She hiccuped, waving at the nervous elf who looked like she wanted to do nothing more than leave and go back to the kitchen.

"Hi, young mistress!" The elf pipped. "Master Severus, is you needing anything else?"

"No, Mitsy. You may go."

The elf took off without hesitation, clearly relieved that it was unpunished for upsetting Hermione who was now wiping her face on Severus's sleeve. Severus sighed, but said nothing, looking as if he needed a good stiff drink.

"Here, eat up." Lucius placed a plate in Hermione's lap, after using a cooling charm, and handed Severus a glass of wine knowing his brother would not likely not be eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione yawned, and rubbed her eyes, using Professor Snape's arm as a pillow as she Narcissa removed her empty plate from her lap. She wasn't really listening to the adults talk, she was happy to just feel wanted. And Professor Snape was warm, and hadn't yelled at her once. Lucius and Narcissa seemed nice, too. Narcissa even did her hair and put a pretty ribbon in it! And maybe Lucius was a bit scary at first, but he didn't seem so frightening anymore.

"You'll have to put in a room for her." Narcissa said. "And she'll need clothes."

"I can add in a room, Narcissa. It's not hard magic." Lucius said gently.

"We can't just add on to the castle- what if it takes space from another room?" Professor Snape demanded.

"Who cares? If Albus was so concerned about that, he should have taken care of the problem instead of making you figure it all out."

"I can take care of the clothes." Narcissa smiled down at her, and Hermione returned the gesture. "Lucius and I will get you situated in."

"Thank you." Professor Snape sounded relieved. "I don't know how to take care of a child."

"You're doing just fine." Narcissa promised. "At least she's older. You don't have to worry about devoting every hour just to make sure she's still alive."

"Wait- doesn't she have a cat?" Lucius asked. "A furry thing that scratched Draco last year?"

"Bloody hell." Professor Snape sighed. "I'll have her boyfriend bring the cat tomorrow."

"I don't have a cat! Or a boyfriend." She wrinkled up her face and the mention of boys.

"You have a cat." Professor Snape insisted.

"No, I don't!"

"Of course you do, child." Lucius smiled. "Narcissa and I got you him as a present."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You got me a cat?" Hermione whispered, looking at Lucius with her eyes wide.

"Indeed." Lucius nodded, and Severus was relieved that he jumped to his aid. "You'll get to see him tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Hermione smiled widely before yawning, snuggling her head into Severus's arm.

Severus accioed a blanket, throwing it over her frame as she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out.

"Lucius and I will get everything situated, you let her sleep." Narcissa stood up and went to the floo while her husband began his work on a blank expanse of wall- working on creating a room. "I still have my dresses and clothes from when I was little stored away. I'll be right back."

Severus sighed, rubbing his temple as he watched Lucius work on making a room. Hermione was watching as well, fascination in her eyes, but very quickly she was losing the battle to stay awake. She was out before Narcissa returned with a trunk stuffed full of various items, most of them clothes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa hummed happily as she arranged the room Lucius had just created. Stuffing dresses into a wardrobe, she smiled. This could be a fun few days for her. Having a small girl around to dress up had been a lifelong dream, and even if said child was a mudblood, it had become easy to ignore the fact when she grinned her gap-toothed smiled. With a flick of her wand she turned the walls green, before turning her attention to the bed. She enlarged it until it was kingsized, and carefully arranged several stuffed animals atop the fluffy silver covers and pillows.

Satisfied, she pulled out last thing from the trunk she had brought. It was Narcissa's old doll, one that was very much loved. Thankfully the porcelain hadn't chipped due to an anti-breaking charm, and the doll was still very much intact. Sitting atop the freshly made bed, Narcissa stroked its brown hair, recalling the days she had spent combing it and braiding it with Andromeda's help- a happier time, way before she left Narcissa behind to go and live with that muggle man who had stolen her away. Lovingly, she tightened the pink bow and the pink dress, smiling fondly at the memories. It wasn't the heirloom doll that had been passed on for hundreds of years to the Black girls, no, Bellatrix had given her the creepy looking doll and Narcissa had stuffed it carefully away into storage. This doll _was _old, but not a true heirloom. But it was better than any heirloom Narcissa had been gifted, _this _one had given her happiness and joy throughout her years. And on the nights she missed Andromeda terribly and had no one to confide in, she had looked at the doll and was reminded of her favorite sister who shared the same dark hair and eye color with the doll she had named Dotty.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked up when Narcissa finally returned from within the newly created room, Dotty in her arms. "Narcissa, you don't mean to give her the doll?" He protested, knowing how jealously Narcissa protected the thing.

"But I do." Narcissa purred. "When she is returned back to her proper age, the doll can be returned to me." She added, noticing that Severus looked like he was about to protest.

"If you're sure." Severus allowed, shifting Hermione slightly so that was sitting back up. Blearily she opened her eyes, unfocused, until she noticed the porcelain thing in Narcissa's arms.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, rubbing her bleary eyes.

"This is Dotty." Narcissa smiled, holding the toy out to Hermione. "She was my doll when I was your age, and I was thinking now she can be _yours_."

"Mine?" Hermione whispered, looking incredulous. "Pwofessor Snape, is she being serious?"

Severus nodded, not liking the way Hermione looked so doubtful of a gift being presented to her. It reminded him too much of his past. "It's yours."

She grinned and allowed Narcissa to place the doll in Hermione's arm. "Thank you." She breathed, delicately stroking the dark locks on the doll. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. Take good care of her, Hermione. She won't break if you drop her, but don't cut her hair." She warned, prompting Lucius and Severus to share a smirk as they recalled the time Bellatrix took a scissors to the dolls hair when Narcissa was seventeen. That had been the first time Narcissa's rage ever outdid Bellatrix's.

"I will, I promise." Hermione breathed, clutching the doll tightly. With large eyes, she looked up at Severus. "Pwofessor Snape, look at how pretty she is!"

"Are you going to make her call you 'Pwofessor Snape' the entire time she's in your care?" Lucius smirked. "I think that'd drive you'd mad before long."

"What is she to call me?" Severus demanded, knowing Lucius made a good point.

"Severus?" Lucius said, acting as if Severus failed to realize something blatantly obvious.

Severus scowled but looked down at Hermione who was still staring at the new toy. "Hermione?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking expectantly up at Severus with a look of pure adoration on her face.

"You don't have to call me Professor Snape. I'd prefer if you'd call me Severus." He spoke the name slowly, hoping she wouldn't manage to butcher the name.

"Sevewus?" She asked. "Okay." She nodded. "But will you call me Hermione and not Granger anymore?"

"Deal." Severus agreed. "But it's been a long day, Hermione, and I think it's time for little girls to go to bed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're getting a hang of this, Severus." Lucius complimented, walking with Narcissa to the floo as Severus stone up with Hermione in his arms. "I've always known you'd be a good father, Severus."

"Yes, well Fate had a funny way of messing things up, doesn't it?" Severus snarled, softening his scowl when Hermione looked fearful. "Thanks for the help, today."

"Our pleasure." Narcissa grinned in a way that Severus hadn't seen in awhile as she leaned down to plant a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Goodnight Severus, goodnight Hermione."

"Yes, goodnight." Lucius patted Hermione's head.

"Bye, goodnight!" Hermione said loudly, waving as Hermione and Lucius disappeared through the flames.

"Alright, let's get you to bed. I think Narcissa left you more surprises on your bed." He mentioned the plushies, while he opened the door to the newly formed bedroom. Severus gasped at the same time Hermione did. Lucius and Narcissa had spared nothing in making a dream room for a girl. Clearly they enjoyed having had the chance to do so. The walls were done in a beautiful green, and complimented the silver blankets atop the large bed. A large bed that was filled with dozens of plushies. In addition to a wardrobe stuffed with great amounts of clothes and shoes, a trunk sat in a corner, filled to the brim with all sorts of toys.

"I get to sleep in that!?" Hermione yelled, forgetting her promise not to yell in his ears.

"You sure do." Severus agreed. "But first, let's see if Narcissa's brought you any pajamas." He searched through the clothes until he spotted a whole section of sleeping gowns. "Which one would you like to wear?"

"Green!" Hermione said excitedly, grabbing ahold of a gown that was dark green with silver trim.

"Alright." Severus settled her on the bed and handed her the gown. "Can you dress yourself?"

"Uh-huh." She grinned proudly, beginning the process.

Severus quickly turned away as worked, waiting patiently.

"I'm done!" She yelled, a smile on her face when Severus turned back around.

"Very good." Severus praised, lifting her off the covers before tucking beneath them. He took care to make sure she had enough pillows and covers.

"Will you read me a story?" She asked hopefully. "And can I have a nightlight?"

"Sure." Severus gave in. "But afterwards its straight to bed."

"Okay." She nodded, watching him with scrutinizing eyes as he grabbed a book off a bookshelf Narcissa had placed in the room full of children's books. Her eyes brightened when he grabbed Cinderella.

"Alright, here we go." He lay atop the covers next to her, surprised when she snuggled up to him, a soft smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up slowly, scared to find herself in a completely strange room. She started to panic until she remembered that she was with a nice man named Severus, and that this was _her _room now. She relaxed, clutching Dotty closely, as she sat up in her bed. What time was it? She scooted up off the bed, walking over to the trunk beneath the window. Climbing up on its lid, she pushed the curtains aside and looked outside at the moon, wondering how in the world she could see outside when they were in the basement of the school. She knew magic existed, which explained _a lot _about herself, but she didn't really know how any of it worked. Maybe she could get Severus to tell her later.

Scooting off from the trunk she left her room, needing to use the toilet. She walked slowly and softly, not wanting to wake up Severus. She found the bathroom easily enough, as the door was left open. The light wasn't on, but after jumping up a few times she was able to flick it on. Relieved, she looked around the dark bathroom for a stool so she could reach the potty. She looked around for a long time, but found nothing to use, so she settled for the very difficult task of lifting herself up on the toilet. It took a very long time, but finally she succeeded. Proud, she tried to force herself to go, but found she was unable despite the fact that she really had to go. She bit her lip and looked over at the door. What if someone walked in on her while Severus was sleeping? That thought made it even harder to go, and after a long few minutes on the toilet, she gave up and jumped off.

She was heading back to her own bedroom when she stopped halfway in the corridor. She was worried that someone might walk in on her in there and touch her. She bit her lip and went to the door that had to be Severus's. He had been nice to her, maybe he wouldn't mind if she snuck into his room and slept beside him on his bed. She wouldn't make any noise or move at all. He wouldn't even know she was there, and she would sneak out in the morning before he realized she was there.

Opening the door silently, she tiptoed over to his large bed. With great difficulty she struggled to get up on his bed. Using the blankets, she finally made it up and crawled beneath the blankets, pressing up against him gently. She still had to go badly, but if she fell asleep it wouldn't matter because she would forget all about that problem.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Severus startled when the door to his bedroom opened and was about to grab his wand to hex the intruder, when he remembered he had a young child in his care. He kept still, wanting to see what the girl would do or what she wanted, when she began to jump in an attempt to get into his bed. When that failed she used his blankets, finally managing to crawl up on his bed and under the blankets. He gave a slight start when she snuggled up to his side, but it went unnoticed by her.

Rolling his eyes beneath his closed lids, he went back to sleep as soon as he heard the light breathing coming from her. As annoyed as he was that he was woken up, because it was hard enough for him to get to sleep these days, he found it hard to be upset at the girl for needing comfort. Hadn't he wanted the same thing as a small child- only to realize he had no one to turn too? He could allow her to have a decent time with him while she was small, he wouldn't torture a small child. He wouldn't coddle her, but he would be nice.

So he lay awake for a while, thinking about what ingredients would likely be needed to create an antidote. And then what process or processes would need to be used. Before long he felt himself giving into sleep again, and after a lengthy conversation with himself about the merits of lily root, he was asleep again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus snapped his eyes open, wondering what had occurred to rouse him from sleep yet again. He stood still, listening intently for any sounds that might betray danger or trouble. He heard nothing out of the normal, nor did he smell anything like smoke. Sitting up, he cast his eyes around the room, on edge.

"Sevus, are you angry?" Hermione whispered, startling Severus.

"Why would I be an-" He cut off his sentence, because when he looked down at her he saw a puddle. "Have an accident did we?" He asked, trying to keep calm. It was an accident, accidents happened.

She nodded, eyes wide with fear. "There was no one to watch the door to make sure no one walked in." She said softly, tears spilling from her face.

Severus rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Come on, let's get you into another sleeping gown." He scooped her up off the bed, calling for Mitsy to clean the bed while he carried Hermione into the bathroom.

"Alright, young lady," Severus set her down atop the toilet lid and pulled off her wet clothes, slipping a blue gown over her head, "You're going to have to tell me about this fear of people walking in on you." He handed her a pair of underwear, and she slipped them on quickly.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it or I'll get in trouble too." She said quietly, looking down at the floor.

There were those red flags again. "Hermione, who touches you when they walk in one you?" He demanded, recalling his own past.

She was silent, tears falling down her reddening face as she stared at the ground.

"Hermione, you won't be in trouble. You can talk to me." He said softly, grabbing her and settling her down on his lap as he reseated himself on the toilet.

"My uncle." She admitted, crying heavily. "Father tells me to be quiet or I'll get in trouble."

Severus nearly cursed out loud, until he remembered the young child in his lap. "Hermione, no one should _ever _touch you like that. It is _not _your fault, and you will never be in trouble for that." He said seriously, gently turning her head to make her look up at him. "That was wrong of your them to do that."

"You're not angry?" She sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"Of course not, child." Severus soothed, rubbing her back gently. "It's not your fault, they were awful to do that."

He squeezed her tightly, letting her sob heavily for a long half hour until she finally calmed down enough to let Severus wipe her face with a towel. She leaned heavily into him, her breathing returning to normal. "Thank you, Sevus." She sniffed.

"You're alright child. Breathe." He coaxed. "Shh...shush." He held her tightly. "Next time you need to use the bathroom, just ask me."

"And you'll make sure no one walks in?"

"Yes, no one will walk in on you." He promised. "Do you want to go back to sleep now? You can sleep with me tonight."

She nodded, allowing Severus to lift her and carry her back to his bedroom. Ignoring the fact that it wasn't entirely proper, he slipped her beneath his covers and crawled in himself. Pulling her close, he allowed her to snuggle until she fell asleep. He himself knew that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so he stared up at the ceiling wondering about his next course of action as Hermione began sleeping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up and turned, expecting to see Severus still in bed because she always woke up early. She frowned and slipped out of bed, figuring maybe he woke up even _earlier _than she did. Hopefully he hadn't left her alone for the day like her parents always did, she _loved _spending time with him.

She was pleased to find him in the living room, and even happier to see Narcissa and Lucius. She ran into Severus's arm, laughing when he caught her and settled him in his lap. "Morning!" She yelled.

"How did you sleep, Hermione?" Narcissa asked, sitting on the couch with her husband while she and Severus sat on a chair.

"Good, Dotty is nice to cuddle with." She informed her.

"I'm glad to hear that," Narcissa smiled, "But why don't we get you dressed and your hair brushed while Severus and Lucius order breakfast."

"Okay." Hermione slithered off Severus's lap and jumped into Narcissa's. She gave an 'oof' noise, but didn't seem angry as she carried her into her bedroom.

"Alright, let's see..." Narcissa opened the wardrobe and rifled through the clothes, a thoughtful look on her face. "What would you like to wear today?"

"Can I wear _that _dress?" She asked, pointing out a purple dress with lots of lace.

"Sure, sweetie." Narcissa grabbed the dress and placed her on the bed, dressing her even though Hermione could do it herself. She allowed it though, because she liked Narcissa and it wasn't hurting anything. "Let's get your hair combed out. Would you like to do Dotty's hair and dress her while I comb yours?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded and Narcissa waved her wand, bringing a trunk up onto the bed. Opening it, Hermione was faced with tons of doll clothes and she smiled, grabbing a dress that looked like the one she was dressed in.

"Alright, let's get you hair combed." Narcissa sat on the bed, placing her in her lap and began brushing her hair, doing it gently unlike her mother. Hermione happily dressed Dotty up as Narcissa began spreading some lotion looking stuff in her hair that smelled like flowers.

"What are you putting in my hair?" She asked, buttoning up the back of Dotty's dress.

"It's hair balm, dear, it'll help settle your hair down." Narcissa explained, capping the jar of balm and setting it aside. "Would you like a purple ribbon for your hair?"

"Yes! Can Dotty have one too?"

Narcissa laughed. "Of course, why don't you fix her hair while I tie your ribbon in?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know how."

"I'll show you, dear."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was talking happily with Severus, when Hermione came flying into the room and into Severus's arms. Narcissa came seconds later, a dreamy look on her face.

"Severus, Narcissa taught me to plait hair! I did Dotty's all by myself!" She seemed immensely proud and Lucius smirked at the childlike innocence he had not seen in such a long time. The children, young and teenager alike, he had been seeing around Hogsmeade simply weren't allowed to be carefree anymore. They were so morose and somber, and it was a nice change to see the untroubled look.

"Great job!" Severus praised, the look on his face betraying the fact that he was actually starting to enjoy the four year old's company. Lucius grinned, maybe this would be good for Severus. Severus was much too stressed lately, maybe Hermione would take the edge off.

"Are you hungry, child?" Lucius asked, patting an empty seat on the couch between himself and Narcissa. He was pleasantly surprised when she nodded, climbing up beside him and smiling up into his face. "I'll take that as a yes." He smirked, handing the cherub a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Are you Sevus's _older _brother?" Hermione asked after taking a large bite of bacon.

"Yes." Lucius confirmed, grabbing her arm when she attempted to wipe her face on her sleeve. "Dignified girls use napkins." He reprimanded gently, handing her a square to wipe her face.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "Do you have the same Mother or the same Father?"

Lucius pondered for a moment about how to answer that question before deciding to be honest with the hope that the girl was clever enough to understand without asking a barrage of questions. "Severus and I aren't blood related, but I took him under my wing when we were school." He explained slowly. "But blood doesn't matter, not in this regard."

"So you're older than Sevus?"

"Yes, four years older."

"Sevus is a good brother, isn't he?" She asked rhetorically, stuffing more bacon into her mouth.

"Yes, yes he is." Lucius smirked. "Be sure to take good care of him, Hermione."

"I will." She insisted, oblivious to the glare Severus was sending his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione stood and stared into the fireplace with such a ridiculously sad pout on her face, that Severus could hardly stand to look at it any longer. She had been that way since Lucius and Narcissa left, shortly after breakfast, rooted to the spot in the apparent hope that if she stared into the flames long enough they would turn green and the Malfoy's would return. She clutched Dotty forlornly, finding comfort in her only link to the married couple that had just left.

"Hermione." Severus waited until she looked away from the floor and into his face. "They will be back, child. Why do you look so somber?"

"Did they leave cause I was bothersome? I'll be quiet next time." She insisted, pressing the doll up to her cheek.

"You weren't bothersome, child. Lucius and Narcissa had to leave because Lucius has a business trip in America and he likes to take Narcissa with him. They'll be back the day in two days."

"Two days?" Hermione's forlorn look only increased. "What part of America are they going to?" She walked sadly over to Severus who was sitting in his favorite job attempting to read "Deus In Tenebras," an ancient book dedicated to explaining all the good dark arts could do if they were only applied as such.

"North America." Severus elaborated.

"What part?" Hermione continued, shuffling over to him and holding her arms up.

"New York." Severus replied, settling her on his lap. "What are Lucius and Narcissa going to be doing in New York?" "Lucius works for the ministry and his job is to make sure people remain happy with the minister. Narcissa goes with because she enjoys travelling and shopping in new places."

"They'll be back in two days?" She pressed, looking worried that they might never return.

"Yes." Severus promised, giving her a brief squeeze. "You're only stuck with just me for a couple days."

"I don't mind." She smiled, dimples showing. "I'll like having you to myself."

Severus, for the life of him, could not figure out why anyone would say such a thing. He scoured his mind, trying to figure out if she had bumped her head or suffered any other head trauma that might lead her to spout such nonsense- much less believe it. He couldn't remember any such incident, but perhaps the potion accident addled her mind?

"Sevus what book is that?" Hermione asked, touching the aging leather that bound the book together. She was gentle, her reverence for books clearly having been within her since early on.

"Deus In Tenebras," Severus drawled, thankful that she was gentle with his books.

"What does that mean? It's not English." She said knowingly.

"That is because it is Latin. It means Beauty in Darkness."

"What does that mean?" Hermione continued her questions, looking excited to be learning.

"It means that sometimes the things that seem dark and scary at first really aren't all that bad." Severus offered. "Like me."

"I didn't think you were scary." Hermione argued. "You were kind and gentle. Do people think you're scary?"

"Yes." Severus admitted.

"Why?"

Where to begin?

"Because I am not a nice person, child. I don't know why you think such things." He looked away from the unwavering brown eyes. "It all started when I sorted into Slytherin."

"People shouldn't think people are scary because they're Slytherin." Hermione scowled. "It's not nice. I like people if they're nice. If they're nice nothing else matters."

"I'm not nice, Hermione." He argued, resisting the urge to tell her that while people could be kind, that didn't mean they deserved unyielding loyalty. Manipulators could be kind.

"Yes you are." She said firmly, snuggling closer to him.

"Think what you will." Severus gave in, figuring it was pointless to argue on the matter any longer.

"I like you more than my father. You should have kids, Sevus. You're a good Daddy."

Severus felt his chest constrict and feared the stupidity of the words had given him a heart attack, but after a few moments the pain abated and he was able to make eye-contact with the clueless girl who did not danger and darkness followed him like a shadow. "I think you're enough for now." He said dryly, not know what else he could say.

"Sevus? Are you sad? Your face looks angry, but your eyes are sad."

"My eyes are sad?" Severus questioned, pondering the fact that his usual mask had fallen away and he was displaying emotions openly. She nodded somberly and stood up on his lap, planting a kiss on his forehead before Severus could sit her back down.

"Don't be sad, Sevus." '

He sighed."I'll try to not be sad." He lied, trying to recall how being truly happy felt and how one went about finding such an emotion. "Would you like me to read to you?" He asked, wanting to change the subject quickly. She only nodded, resting against him and fitting perfectly in the crook of his arm. Accioing a giant book of fairy-tales he flipped through the pages until he came upon "Beauty and the Beast," figuring that would be a suitable story. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minerva knocked sharply on Severus's door, crossing her arms as she waited for Severus to open the hidden door in the deepest catacombs of the dungeons. "I don't know what you were thinking Albus." She muttered, glaring at the wizard who stood next to her with a calm look on his face.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Minerva, actually going to Severus's private rooms without an invitation is quite dangerous." "

And leaving a small child with him is dangerous!" She retorted. "Especially a small child!"

"Honestly, Minerva, do you think so little of Severus?"

"I respect Severus, and I like him, but I do not think he is the prime candidate for guardianship of a child!" She shook her head. "And I honestly do think he has enough on his plate as it is, Albus. You're overworking the poor boy." Albus just grinned, his eyes twinkling in a way that was endearing at the same time it was frustrating.

"Just see for yourself Minerva, Hermione is well taken care of and she even seems to have become attached to Severus."

"We'll just see about that." Minerva said dryly, looking away from Albus when she heard the door open after suddenly materializing on a blank expanse of wall.

"Can I ask what you two are doing at the door to my private rooms- uninvited I might add?" Severus was clearly unamused, but the child in his arms was anything but. Hermione was silent, although she had a look of fear on her face as she looked at Minerva and Albus, and she clutched tightly to a chunk of Severus's robes.

"Who is she?" Hermione whispered, peeking at Minerva with worry in her brown eyes.

"Get in." Severus ordered, moving aside to allow Albus and Minerva to enter his living room that was dark, yet tastefully decorated. "That is Minerva, Hermione. She's a friend."

"A nice friend?" The girl questioned, still hiding her face in Severus's chest as he seated himself in his chair while Minerva and Albus seated themselves on the couch. "If you don't make her angry." Severus assured, his voice not as sharp as it usually was. "She was in the hospital wing, remember?"

Hermione nodded, but refused to do more than stare at Minerva and cling tightly to Severus in evident shyness. Other than the fear on her face, she looked quite well, her hair neatly tied back and properly clothed in a dress. She even had a doll tucked beneath her arm, so she clearly wasn't being neglected or ignored. Not that Severus would ever purposely ignore a child, Minerva's sole fear had been that he had too much on his plate and that his stress would lead him to bark at the child. She was pleased to see he was handling it so well.

"Forgive me Severus, I'm rather protective of my lions as are you of your snakes." Minerva excused herself. "I'm glad to see things are going so well here."

"As opposed to what, Minerva?" He drawled, anger in his eyes. "I am by no means a kind man, but I most certainly am not a child abuser."

Minerva sighed, exasperated that Severus always jumped to conclusions and inferred insults when none were intended. "Severus honestly, if it was one of your Slytherin's you'd be checking in on them as well." "Be that as it may, I wouldn't be intruding in one your private rooms." Severus clearly despised having people in his rooms, and Minerva made note to keep that in mind. Perhaps Albus was right, it was dangerous to come uninvited. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How are you child?" Minerva asked Hermione, who was still rooted in Severus's lap, much to his chagrin. He did not like anyone seeing his soft side, he could tolerate Hermione seeing it, and the Malfoys, but no one else.

"Good. I like it here." She grinned, finally looking at Minerva full on.

"I'm glad to here that, Hermione." Minerva gave a small smile, before looking at Severus. "When will you begin brewing the antidote, Severus? Do you need anything?"

"If I can have Monday and Tuesday off, I dare say I can finish the antidote very quickly." Severus hinted heavily, grateful Minerva could grasp the concept of subtlety.

"I see no reason why not." She agreed, looking to Albus for confirmation.

"I don't see why not, two days off from potions won't hurt the students any." Albus agreed, fiddling with his wand in a distracted manner that made Severus wonder if the man grasped the severity of the situation or not.

"What of her parents, Albus? Are you filing charges against them, or is this one more child that will be forced to returned to homes filled with unsavory conditions?" He dug the blade in deep, but Albus remained unphased, making Severus's blood boil with nearly unrestrained anger.

"We will have to wait to file charges, Severus." Albus said, a calculating look on his face.

"What?!" Minerva beat Severus to it, and she glared heavily at her employer. "What do you mean it will have to wait? Do you intend to let the Granger's finish their holiday before they're punished?"

"Minerva, do calm yourself. You wouldn't want to frighten the child." Albus prodded, gesturing at Hermione who still seemed happy and secure in his lap.

"She is fine, but I can not say the same for her parents. They will the day-" Minerva was cut off mid-rant by Albus holding up a hand.

"Minerva, I assure you the matter will be dealt with. But for now presses will not be charged. If word gets out that Hermione is deaged, they will take her and place her elsewhere. Potentially in a house that would allow Voldemort to easily slip in a grab her- using her as leverage against Harry."

"I'm not happy about this Albus!" Minerva barked.

"Can you carry on this conversation in Albus's office?" Severus demanded, clutching a now-crying Hermione closer to his chest. "The girl is upset now, and it's not Minerva who's done it!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two older people left quickly, squabbling on the way. Well, Minerva was raking Albus across the the coals while he just smiled and ushered her outside the door. Severus, however, was stuck with the aftermath of Albus suggesting the possibility of Hermione being placed elsewhere while said child was clearly present and listening. Leave it to Albus to create a mess and then leave it for others fix. A little habit of Albus's that was getting rather annoying.

"Hermione, no one is going to place you anywhere else but here with me." He promised, vowing then and there to make sure she did not become a pawn to Albus. He wasn't sure what she could be used for, but he wasn't going to find out. "I won't let them." He added, relaxing when the tone seemed to work and Hermione wiped at her eyes with her palm.

"Promise?" She asked, betraying the fear in her eyes that he might be tricking her.

"Yes, you're stuck with me." He said firmly, handing her a handkerchief. "Dignified ladies use handkerchiefs to wipe their faces." He reprimanded softly, wondering why Slytherin parents and pure bloods seemed to be the only ones to instill their children with proper manners from an early age.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, much the same way when Lucius had corrected her. "I'll be digifnied." She promised.

"Dignified." Severus corrected, wiping a stray tear she had missed. "Now, would you like to help me with a potion before lunch?"

"Yes!" She looked as if Severus had just awarded her the entire world, instead of offered her the chance to do nothing more than pour in a few ingredients. What a silly, naive girl. A silly, naive, sweet girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus, despite himself, had allowed Hermione to do much more than just toss in ingredients like he had planned. However she had managed to worm her way into his good graces was beyond him, but one look down at her as she shredded daisy roots had him thinking it was maybe the gap-toothed smile and dimpled cheeks. Or maybe it was her fascination with his work, and the way she seemed to be pleased to be learning the fine art of potioneering that won him over. Was it a combination? He had always pictured any children he had with Lily being brilliant at potions, and quickly rising to greatness with the double knowledge Lily and he would have passed down. Even if he hadn't had a child with Lily, he had still assumed any child he would bear would be a natural at potions and that he would get to spend hours bonding with them as they brewed in tandem. Melancholy started to settle in then, a sadness that was soon disrupted by a bubbly voice. "The potion is light blue now, we add the dragon scales don't we?"

"You were paying attention, good girl." Severus stood behind her in front of the cauldron while she stood on a step stool to see. "But first we add the lily root, remember? That is why you were shredding them."

"Oh." She nodded, her fist full of root. She waited until he nodded before she dropped the pile in, smiling in satisfaction as she 'helped' stir the cauldron with only one hand on the stick. "Now we stir...eight times?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Severus questioned, carefully making figure eight stirs.  
She looked unsure, but it a manner very like her older self, she said confidently, "Telling you."

Severus nodded. "It is eight stirs, very good Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor." He spoke without speaking, distracted as he scanned the potion for anything out of the ordinary. While the antidote he was making didn't exist, yet, he still her theories about how it should look. The aqua color assured him they were heading in the correct direction.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed. "What's Gryffindor?"

Severus nearly cursed himself for being stupid enough to mention aspects of her older life thus leading him into more answering time for the always questioning girl. "Gryffindor is...a club. There are four clubs in this school. When someone in a club does well, professors award points." He sprinkled in powdered bone as he spoke, ready to throw Hermione aside should the cauldron start sputtering or the flames flare out.

"What club is yours?" Hermione wanted to know.

"My club is Slytherin." He replied, letting the cauldron simmer. "Your club is Gryffindor."

"I don't remember joining a club." She protested. "You were born a Gryffindor, Hermione." "I don't want to be a Gryffindor, I want to be a Slytherin. Like you, Sevus." She sounded tremendously sad, and Severus ever regretted his kindness of adding points to Gryffindor. A kindness that would likely go unnoticed anyways.

"Well, you don't really officially join the club until you turn eleven, so technically you're not a Gryffindor right this minute." He was quick to offer the cunning answer.

"Can I be an not official Slytherin then, instead of a not official Gryffindor?" Severus could hardly believe one-third of the golden trio was asking him such a question.

"Sure, from now on you are an honorary Slytherin." He allowed, smirking despite himself. Minerva would have a heart attack before the antidote was finished if Hermione kept displaying Slytherin characteristics and loyalty. "

What's honorary mean, Sevus?"

"Honorary is a better word for not official." Severus tutored.

"Are you my honorary daddy?" Hermione asked, right as Severus finished placing a stasis charm on his cauldron. "Let's get some lunch." He said quickly, lifting her from the stool as he felt the pain of another heart attack set in. Perhaps he should have Poppy check that, it wouldn't do for the orders spy to drop of a coronary.


	9. Chapter 9

"We hold our forks like this." Severus corrected Hermione, positioning the silverware correctly in Hermione's hands. "And we keep our elbows _off _the table." He said, gently pushing her elbows from the small circle table he had placed in the middle of his attached kitchen.

"Okay, Sevus." She agreed, taking a now much neater bite of the lasagna. "And dignified girls use napkins for their faces." She said knowingly, grabbing a napkin to nab at her cheek that had been smeared with sauce before Severus had corrected her manners.

"Indeed they do." He praised, amazed to find he had an appetite at the moment. "You are being very _dignified_."

"Thank you, Sevus." She beamed, nibbling on her garlic bread. "When do I get to see my kitty?" She asked suddenly.

"Finish up your lunch, and I'll we'll see about obtaining the thing." Severus wouldn't mind allowed the furry thing to stay in his quarters. Cats were much less annoying than dogs, and less needy. They'd go to his office and from there he'd send for Weasley to bring the cat.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"_His _name." Severus amended. He was almost certain he had overheard the older Granger gushing about the thing as being a 'good boy.' "And he's called Crookshanks." He replied, wondering where a girl as smart as Granger could come up with such a name.

"What kind of name is that?!" She demanded, a look of disgust on her face.

"Lucius adopted him from someone who didn't want him. That person already named him, and since Crookshanks was used to his name Lucius decided to let him keep it."

"Like you adopted me?"

There were the heart attack pains...again. "Sure." He offered, figuring that would end such a conversation. "Are you all finished with lunch?" He asked, noticing her nearly empty plate.

"I'm full." She nodded, wiping her fingers and face and that of Dotty's who had 'helped' her finish her food. Severus had allowed the play, figuring Hermione and the doll had plenty of clothes to change into and that children needed to be allowed time where they could be a bit messy. Event those with the purest of blood allowed their children at least a few minutes a day to play about without being 'proper.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000"Got you!" Ron sighed in relief when he finally managed to keep hold of the cat without it scratching and biting to free itself.

"Finally." Harry muttered darkly, his face full of claw marks as Crookshanks had decided to be ornery and difficult ever since Hermione had had the accident.

"Let's go." Ron huffed, struggling to keep hold of the now yowling cat as the common room stared on in amusement.

"Make sure Hermione's still alive!" Neville squeaked.

"Don't worry, Neville. I'm going to demand to see her if she's not there." Ron promised, already halfway out the door. "Come on, Harry!" He yelled, flustered as the cat in his arms was biting his wrist and Snape had wanted them at his office _ten _minutes ago. No doubt the man was already irritated at having to care for Hermione, he didn't want to make him any angrier.

"If he wanted the damn beast so badly, he could have come and got it himself, couldn't he?" Harry muttered darkly, as they hurried to Snape's office.

"Why don't you tell him that when we get there, Harry?" Ron snapped, wincing as a chunk of flesh was torn open by talons.

"Maybe I will." He spat, shooting Peeves such a harsh look as he passed overhead that the poltergeist didn't even stop to harass them other than to blow a few raspberries.

"Brilliant, Harry. Make things even worse for her." He was still rather irritated at his best mate for causing such harm to Hermione. Even though he knew it was unintentional, he had just started taking safety in the potions classroom seriously and couldn't understand why Harry couldn't. "Bloody hell!" He yelled as Crookshanks bit his chin.

"Look, let's just get the cat to Snape." Harry sighed. "And you know it was an accident. I'd _never _do that to her."

"I know." Ron slumped his shoulders as the hurried down the steps of the dungeon. "I'm just stressed is all."

"You're telling me." Harry muttered darkly, fingering his scar gently as they arrived at the door to Snape's office. Harry knocked sharply as the cat dug his claws deeper into Ron's shoulder as it fought for escape.

"Enter!" Snape called out, his voice the familiar drawl although Ron felt it was less menacing than normal.

Harry opened the door and Ron quickly entered, relaxing when Harry closed the door. He still kept a firm hold of him though, fearful if he released Crookshanks he would wreak havoc in Snape's office.

"You are late." Snape drawled, an unamused look on his face.

"Crookshanks didn't want to cooperate." Ron explained, staring at the little girl in Snape's lap. She didn't have any bruises or marks, wasn't crying, and most importantly she seemed _happy_. Even the doll in her arms looked well-cared for, and Ron for the life of him, couldn't figure out how to mask his surprise.

"Sevus, who are they?" She asked, tugging on his robes.

"I'm Ron, and this is Harry." Ron smiled. "And this is your cat."

"Put him down, Weasley." Snape demanded. "Unless you enjoy having your flesh mauled."

Ron hesitated but released the beast, surprised when he jumped on Snape's desk and crawled onto Hermione's lap and started to purr loudly at the reunion. Hermione giggled and buried her face in the pur.

"Five points to Gryffindor for your troubles, Weasley and Potter." Snape's words nearly had Ron dropping from shock. "As you can see your friend had not suffered any harm in my care, see your ways out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can Crookshanks sleep with me?" Hermione asked, as Severus placed the animal's litter box off in a corner of her room.

Casting a few sanitary charms and anti-smell charms to boot, he nodded. "Yes, Hermione. He can sleep with you." Severus got a brilliant idea then. "And he will protect you and make sure no one walks in on you in your room."

"Will you still protect me too?"

"Of course, child. _Always_." He soothed, holding out a hand for her. "Now, do you want to stay and play or would you like to help me make biscuits?" He really was _rather _pecking now, and decided to take advantage of the fact before it went away. And while he _could _have the house elves bring him some or eat some store-bought, he prefered his own cooking. As well as being a potions master he was a good baker/chef. Which only made sense seeing it was nearly the same concepts.

"I can help you!?" She asked, looking the same way she had when he allowed her to help him brew. "But what about the potion?"

"That has to settle for a while, Cherub. After supper it should be done and you can help me with it more."

"What's a Cherub, Sevus? She asked, grabbing a hold of his hand with both of hers.

"A Cherub is an angel, Hermione." With shock he noticed he had awarded the pet name to her, almost without thinking. But it fit so well. She was an angel.

"I'm an angel?" She asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Yes." He said firmly, looking her in the eyes so she knew he was serious. "And _most _importantly, you're _my_ Cherub."

"For always?" She asked.

"For always." He confirmed, pulling a stool over in front of the sink so she could see and help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, Cherub. Crack the egg and put it in this bowl." Severus instructed her, showing her how to with one egg before allowing her to do the other.

She nodded and bit her lip, being _very _careful to do it correctly. If she did everything perfectly, Severus would never want her to leave. Despite her caution, the egg exploded in her hand. She gasped, fearful Severus would call her a bothersome mistake. Instead he grabbed a towel and wiped her hand clean.

"Gentler, Hermione." He said softly, handing her another egg. "Try again."

Hermione blinked, overjoyed that as time went on she was more and more sure Severus would _never _get rid of her. Maybe she didn't have to be super perfect. She was still very careful though, and was pleased when she did it correctly this time. Peeking up, she saw Severus smiling big for the first time and she felt very good inside.

"Now we put in a teaspoon of vanilla extract." Severus told her. "But we're just going to use a tablespoon because that makes the biscuits better."

"That's not following the recipe." She protested.

"Sometimes I add to the recipes when I know that it'll make things better. Things aren't always black and white." Severus didn't sound angry she had argued, and she relaxed as she poured the capful of vanilla extract into the bowl. "Now, the recipes says we should put in a cup of chocolate chips. But what do you think?"

"I think we should _use _the whole bag!" She grinned, puring the chocolates in.

"I think that is a _brilliant _idea." Severus agreed. "That is exactly what I do, too."

"We're alike, Sevus?"

"More so than I ever thought." He nodded. "Now we're going to put the dough onto the pans." He said softly.

"With what?" She asked.

"With our hands, silly." Severus said, demonstrating my placing a tiny ball on the pan.

"But is that _dignified_?"

"We washed our hands, didn't we?" He asked, pushing her hand into the dough. "And it's okay to be _undignified _sometimes. Not often, but sometimes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"These are the yummiest biscuits ever!" Hermione gushed, all but inhaling the biscuits along with Severus as they sat in his favorite chair. He had brought a plate of ten into the living room, wanting to leave room for supper, but he found that Hermione hadn't even whined about the fact.

"Thank you." Severus drawled, pleased when he didn't need feel the need to vomit after eating his third double-chocolate biscuit. Maybe he'd even be able to sleep for more than a few hours tonight. "You were a good helper."

"I wasn't a bother?" She asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Not in the least." Severus assured, rubbing her back and setting the plate aside. "What would you like to do now?" He asked.

"Whatever you want to do." She said too quickly, clearly wanting to keep Severus pleased. Severus knew exactly how that felt, and the punishment that came with disappointment.

"Hermione, you don't have to worry about angering me. I will never send you away for it, nor will I think you a bother. Now, what do you want to do?" He asked again. "Do you want to play with your toys?"

She frowned. "Yes, and I'll be very quiet." She promised. "You won't even hear me."

Severus sighed. "You don't have to be quiet. You are allowed to make noise, just don't scream and yell unless you are really hurt."

"Will you play with me?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sure." Severus agreed, acioing her toy trunk out into the living room. "What do you want to play?"

"Can we dress up my stuffed animals and Dotty?" She asked, sitting down on the carpet in front of the trunk and pulling out a pink case. Opening the pink case, she began pulling out alarming amounts of clothes- both doll clothes and dress up clothes Hermione's side. Cursing inwardly, he figured dressing up a doll or plushie was better than a pretend tea party. He waved his wand, summoning the plushies from her bed- all 25 of them.

"Alright." Severus sighed, slipping down to sit on the floor. "What would you like me to do?"

"You put this tie on Thomas." She handed him a black tie. "And be careful with him cause he's my favorite besides Dotty."

"Which one is Thomas, Cherub?"

"Him." She handed him a large green snake with silver life-like eyes, and Severus resolved to have Hermione holding the thing the next time Minerva came around. Perhaps he should be taking pictures. Teasing Granger once she was back to normal would be a new form of torture. He shook his head as he tied the tie around Thomas's neck, knowing he'd never be able to harass Granger now that he knew of her background.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus frowned as he stared into his cauldron, shaking his head. "Well, Hermione, this potion didn't turn out. We'll have to try again tomorrow."

"Did _I _ruin in?"

"No, Cherub. This was an experimental potion. It doesn't exist yet, so it will take time before we can make it correctly." He wasn't surprised, he hadn't expected results so quickly. "Would you like to help me make a quick pepper-up potion before bed?" He asked the girl, vanishing the mess in the cauldron. "It is a potion that helps people who don't feel well."

"Yes!" She smiled brightly, sitting down at the table where they prepared ingredients earlier that day for the antidote. "What shall I prepare first?" She mimicked, almost making Severus chuckle out loud at the serious look on her face as she quoted his earlier words.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You did, Hermione." Severus praised, a couple hours later, as he bottled the potion in an unbreakable vial. "I'll let you hold on to this."

"I get to keep it!?" She asked.

"Of course. It's your _first _potion and you made it mostly all by yourself." He praised, only slightly exaggerating. "You should be very proud."

"Are _you_?" She asked.

"Yes, I am very proud of you." Seeing as he knew plenty of fourth years who still failed to make the easy potion even with his assistance. "But it's late, Hermione. Young girls should be getting to bed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione lay beneath her warm covers, her plushies properly returned and Dotty beneath her right arm and Thomas beneath her left. She was very happy as she watched Severus grab the book called Little Red Riding Hood. "Snuggle with me?"

He nodded, and didn't sigh this time, as he crawled atop the bed and blankets and pulled her close. "Are you ready for the story?"

She nodded, using his shoulder as a pillow as he used his free hand to hold the book and turn the pages. "Yes, Sevus." She yawned, smiling kindly up at the man that was hundred thousand times better than her father and mother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sevus, can we do potions tomorrow?" Hermione asked, after Severus had just finished the book.

"Yes, Hermione." He agreed, making sure the blankets were tight around her. "Good night, Cherub."

"Night Sevus." She whispered, turning in the bed a bit so she could plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night." He repeated softly. "And if you get scared tonight, you can always come and find me, alright?"

She nodded. "_And _if I have to go potty?" She looked very worried.

"Yes." He promised, kissing his hand then pressing it to her forehead. "If you need anything." He clarified. "Now get some sleep, Cherub."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was happily asleep when he felt the all too familiar pang on his forearm. Cursing loudly, he flew out of bed, throwing on his death eater robes and rushing to the door before he stopped suddenly. Hermione. He couldn't just leave the girl alone. Thinking quickly he ran to the fireplace, throwing in the powder and sticking his head in the flames until he found himself in Minerva's rooms. "Minerva!" He hollered loudly, pleased when the witch hurried into her living room, her tartan gown flying behind her.

"Severus, what on earth-"

"I have to go!" He said harried. "You need to watch Hermione until I get back." Albus was out for the night after all, doing who knew what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minerva was napping in Severus's chair when she was awoken by something tugging on her night gown. With a jerk she looked down and saw Hermione, that doll beneath her arm and a snake beneath her other. If she hadn't known any better, Minerva would have sworn she was watching over a Slytherin child. She'd have words with Severus about Slytherin'izing her cub.

"Where is Sevus?" Hermione demanded, looking around the living room with panic in her eyes as she realized her caretaker was nowhere to be found.

"Severus had..." Minerva stopped, taking Hermione's being muggle born into account. "Severus had an emergency business meeting to attend to. He will be back soon." Minerva looked at a clock, it was three and Severus had left at midnight.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" She frowned. "Was I being bothersome?"

"Of course not, child" Minerva insisted. 'He just didn't want to wake up." She explained. "But it is very late, Hermione. You should go back to sleep, Severus will be back when you wake up again."

"Where is Sevus's business meeting?" She asked again.

"It is in London, Hermione." Minerva said kindly. "Now go to bed." She used her teaching voice, not up for being conned into letting Hermione stay up by the use of puppy eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus shivered, lying atop his bed having just got back at four in the morning. After sending a quick note to Albus about the highlights of the meeting, he collapsed in agony. Voldemort was not happy about lack of progress on killing the boy-who-lived and his wrath fell to everyone save Bellatrix. At least Narcissa and Lucius had been spared from the punishments that night as they were miles away.

He wasn't sure when he passed out, but when he woke up he felt someone sitting on his stomach. He almost pushed them off until he remembered he had a child in his care. He relaxed as much as he could despite being achy, listening to her half-read and half recite-from-memory Beauty and the Beast.

"He married Beauty, and lived with her many years, and their happiness was complete, because it was founded on virtue." She quoted, the words not from the Disney version but from the more realistic and moral Brother's Grimm volume. He was glad to see Hermione loved the works just as much as he did.

"Good morning, Cherub." He groaned, hiding the agony he was feeling from his voice. "Were you good for Minerva?"

"Yes, but I missed you." She said, effectively telling Severus she had woken up in the middle of the night again.

"I'm sorry, Cherub. I had to go to a business meeting." He explained, using Minerva's words. "Why did you wake up? Did you get scared?"

"No, I had to potty." She complained.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Did Minerva help you out?"

"No. I _still _have to go." She whined. "I couldn't go with _her._" She expanded.

Again with the potty issue. He sat up stiffly. "Let's go." He said firmly, scooping her up and walking stiffly to the bathroom.

She sighed in relief as she started to go, and Severus stared at the door. "Hermione, why were you reading to me this morning?" He asked, curious to know.

"To make you feel better. You were making sad noises in your sleep." She explained, starting to wash her hands.

Severus frowned. Was he moaning in his sleep? He hadn't meant to upset her. "I didn't mean to bother you, Cherub."

"You didn't bother me, Sevus. Do you feel better now?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Much better." While he was still majorily sore, her hugs helped to take the edge off. Not that he would ever admit that aloud. "And just remember, Hermione. While I might have to go off for business sometimes, I will always come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He assured, lifting her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a quiet breakfast, Severus retreated to his chair, waiting for the pain to go. Pain reliever potions hardly worked anymore, save for extreme cases and he reserved those for emergencies. "Hermione, come and sit with me." He called out for her, from where she was sitting brushing Dotty's hair.

She ran to him, and he lifted her up on his lap before she could try and climb up and potentially bump the fresh wound on his stomach. Once she leaned into him, her wrapped arms around her. "I'm proud that you dressed yourself today." He complimented, pleased that he hadn't had to do much that morning.

"Really?" She asked, looking down at the emerald dress with a silver ribbon tied in the back. The bow had been askew, but Severus had easily fixed it with a wave of his wand.

"Really." He nodded, smoothing her unbraided hair. While it wasn't as bushy as usual thanks to Narcissa's lotion, it wasn't smooth and Severus wondered if he should plait it or wait for her to. Then again, one day with messy hair wouldn't hurt would it? "Hermione, can you tell me why you have such trouble going to the potty on your own?" He wanted to put an end to her fears.

"I can't cause someone will walk in on me if you're not there." She explained, looking worried she was in trouble.

"You're not in any trouble, Cherub. But have you heard of a lock?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to use them. I'm not allowed to cover the cameras either." She said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Cameras?" His blood went cold, and he resolved then and there to do a little muggle-hunting with Lucius as soon as his brother returned. He wouldn't kill them, no, but there was all forms of torture.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "One in the tub and one in front of the potty."

"Hermione, there are no camera's in any bathroom in this school. And definitely not in mine. And here you are allowed to lock the door to the bathroom." He explained, not worried she would misuse the feature. Even if she did, he could easily unlock a door with a flick of his wand of a pin. He squeezed her tightly. "And if you want, I will still watch the door until you get used to it, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, a look of relief on her face.

"I want you to feel comfortable here, alright? And I want you to tell me when you don't feel safe or happy, alright?"

"Whenever?" She asked.

"Whenever, alright? And if you ever want to talk about anything, you can always talk to me, okay?" He had always wished for someone to talk to when he was young. And while Lucius was always there, he had wanted an adult to tell him it would be okay because it was different.

"Anything?" She looked amazed. "Even things about my uncle?"

"Yes." Severus affirmed. "And I will always listen." He held her face in his hands. "You can trust me. I'll take good care of you." He promised.

She put her hands atop his and leaned closer so their noses were touching. "I trust you, Sevus. And I'll take good care of you, too."

He smiled, genuinely smiled. "Alright then, go and play." He coaxed, setting her on the carpet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa did not care at all for the bustle of New York, New York, nor did Lucius, but she did enjoy the shopping it offered. And though they both hated to be in muggle clothes, it was nice not to have to put on airs like they did in the muggle world.

"This doesn't beat Paris, but it's lovely in its own way." Lucius muttered, finishing his third item of New York food. As muggle as it was, Lucius loved the food in the bustling city that reminded them so much of Knockturn Alley. "Of course," Lucius stopped her in the middle of the sidewalk wrapping his arms about her waist, "Neither are nowhere as lovely as you."

She swooned, feeling silly about acting like a teenager but unable to help being so in love. Her hair fell backward as he swooped her down in one arm, planting a heavy kiss on her lips. She kissed back, recalling a happier time. A time when there was no war and no mistakes and a time where she and Lucius could simply be carefree- their only concerns about not being caught snogging in the corridors.

"Honestly Lucius, you make me feel like I'm fourteen again." She laughed, straightening her hair.

"Fitting, as you don't look a day over twenty." He grinned, peking her cheek.

"Hey, mista!" A man with a muggle camera came running toward them, and Narcissa saw Lucius shove his hand in his pocket and grasp his wand. "I've got that all on film! You wand a picture?"

"How much?" Lucius demanded already pulling out the muggle money.

"Oh, don't charge them!" A woman beside the argued. "They're newlyweds, can't you tell?"

"I gotta make my business somehow, lady."

"Well, I'll pay for them." The woman insisted.

"Please no." Lucius interrupted. "I am a wealthy man, i have more than enough money." He gave the woman a small smile, handing her a twenty. "Have lunch on me and my wife." He told her, grabbing the photos from the man with the camera.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Narcissa ran her hands across the hundreds of gowns in Barney's, pleased that she could shop in the section for young girls. She was eying an elaborate white gown with buttons up the back and plenty of lace and tulle. It was a beautiful gown, made for special occasions. Not knowing how long Hermione would be four for, she almost didn't buy anything, especially a gown made for holidays. But then she was reminded she didn't need to justify spending money.

"Shopping for your daughter?" A woman asked, her small toddler daughter on a stool to apparently model a yellow gown.

"Our niece." Lucius answered for Narcissa, patiently waiting her wife to finish shopping.

"Oh, no children of your own?" The woman asked, struggling to keep her toddler from wiggling as she slipped shoes on her feet.

"We've a teenage son." Narcissa elaborated, placing the white gown she was eyeing in her basket. "But sadly no daughter." She smiled at the toddler, looking her in her eyes. "Misbehaving girls don't get the pretty dresses." She said firmly, effectively stopping the girl from screaming and flailing.

"How...how did you?" The mother looked shocked. "That's amazing!"

"You're welcome." Narcissa replied. "But I wouldn't go with yellow on her, it washes her out. Try a nice blue."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready to head home, Love?" Lucius asked his Narcissa, a loving look on his face.

"I think I've got everything I want." Narcissa agreed, smiling at Lucius who was held down with dozens of bags.

"Are you sure?" Lucius joked, his eyes shining with happiness Narcissa hadn't seen in months.

"I'm sure." She laughed. In addition to the white fancy gown she had bought for Hermione, she had bought another purple frilly dress along with several shoes and hair ribbons and hair bands. She had also got Hermione a brush, much like her own save for an H engraved instead of an N. For herself she had bought plenty, the main objects being purses. Lucius himself had found a few antiques that piqued his interest. And for Severus, they had bought an antique hand-carved chessboard and chess pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

The next afternoon found Severus and Hermione cleaning up the cauldron that had been filled with a failed antidote. He wasn't considering the day a loss however, because he had learned what wouldn't work and Hermione had actually used the Potty by herself. He had had to stand outside the door, but it was a big step. He had just finished cleaning up the table they had been working on when he heard the floo flare to life and Hermione yell happily.

Quickly finishing up, he turned around to see Lucius catch Hermione and toss her in the air before catching her with the ease that came from doing the same with his son. "Well hello, there." He crooned, settling her on the carpet so she could run to hug Narcissa's legs.

"Luscious! Narcissa!" Hermione smiled. "I missed you! I got my kitty and I used the potty all by myself today!" She babbled, as Severus smirked at calling Lucius Luscious.

"We missed you too, dollface." Narcissa grinned. "And _Lucius _and I brought you gifts." She subtly corrected Hermione, gesturing at the wrapped gifts she had placed on the floor.

"Thank you Narcissa, thank you Lu-Luciush." She corrected herself, earning a smile from the male who didn't look annoyed that Hermione still had trouble with his name and added an h to the end. "Can I open them, Sevus?"

"Go right ahead." Severus nodded, sitting in his chair while Narcissa and Lucius seated themselves on his couch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After all the gifts had been opened and put away, and everyone properly thanked, the adults talked while Hermione used her new brush to brush Dotty's hair and that of Thomas's pretend hair.

"Severus Snape, what have you done to her hair?" Narcissa whispered quietly, glaring daggers at Severus.

He looked at the girl whose wild hair seemed as bad as it had been before Narcissa started her hair balm regiment. He had figured it was 'humidity' or whatever else it was girls complained about in the halls. "Nothing. It was fine before her bath last night."

"What shampoo did you use? What conditioner?" She drilled, looking unamused that her hard work had come to nothing.

"Whatever was in there." He admitted, already knowing that was the wrong answer.

"You can't just use that on her. She's a _girl_ and she has delicate hair." She scolded. "I placed shampoo and conditioner made _specifically _for her in the bathroom, you're to use that next time. There is also a special hair balm I placed on her bedside table, you are to use that every night and in the morning. _Every_ morning and night." She clapped her hands together. "Hermione, come with Aunt Narcissa and we'll put you hair in braided pigtails today. I'll even help you do Dotty's."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat on the bathroom counter as Narcissa lathered her hair in the pretty-smelling go until all her hair stood down and looked tame. She sat quietly as Narcissa hummed and began to put her hair into two braids, one on each side. She had already helped Hermione to do Dotty's hair, but it was still amazing to see how quickly Narcissa could make her hair beautiful. She grinned and touched the plaits once they were finished and tied with silver.

"I wish my hair was pretty like yours." She told Narcissa. "And pretty like you." Maybe if she were prettier with better hair her parents would want her. Not that that mattered anymore- not when she had Severus.

"You are pretty." Narcissa insisted, kissing her cheek. "_So _pretty. And your hair is a gorgeous color. You just need to make sure Severus uses this in your hair every morning and night, okay?"

Hermione nodded, pleased that someone as beautiful as Narcissa thought she was pretty. "You think I'm pretty? Mother says I'm plain."

"You mother is an idiot." Narcissa whispered, kissing her on the cheek again. "You are absolutely gorgeous. And promise me something, Dollface?"

"What?" Hermione asked, eager to please.

"Promise me that you'll always remember that you are smart, you are kind, you are pretty, and you are important."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Narcissa nodded, her eyes warm in a way Hermione's mother's never were. "Promise to remember that?"

Hermione nodded. "I am smart, I am kind, I am pretty and I am important." She repeated, feeling warm on the inside as she repeated the words.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus hugged the Malfoy's goodbye as soon as Hermione had released them from her death-grip hug and said goodbye as they disappeared into the floo. They had all spent a good two hours talking and eating supper and playing intermediately with Hermione who was determined to brush every plushie she had, regardless of the fact that many of the animals didn't have hair- real or pretend. But she insisted they all needed their locks brushed thirty times each, as that was what Narcissa had told her about her own hair.

"Sevus, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking up from placing a ridiculous tophat on Thomas the snake. He was very grateful there were no monocles or toy cigars for her further desecrate the animal with.

"I'm in a good mood, Hermione. That doesn't happen too often." He explained, settling himself down on a piano bench in front of the antique piano he had been neglected for nearly a decade. He just wasn't keen to play it anymore, and everytime he had since Lily's death, all that he had produced were depressing melodies that only made his mood more dour and hopeless. Flicking his wand, he dusted the keys off, intending to make good use of the gift Lucius had given him for his fifteenth birthday.

"So you're going to play the piano?" Hermione asked, looking thrilled at the idea. "Can I sit beside you?"

Severus turned, his arms out. "Better yet, you can sit with me. I think I might be able to teach you to play song before bedtime."

"What kind of song, Sevus?" She demanded, settling on his lap with a routine that came with ease.

"I was thinking you could learn to play the song _I _first learned to play piano with." He suggested, recalling his youth as the old neighbor lady across the street taught him for free, simply because she was old and had no one to play for her anymore. She had been kind, one of his few good memories of his childhood. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"You're going to teach me to play?" She grinned, reaching out to press a white key. She laughed when the sound reverberated through the room, and she poked a black key, eyes wide when it made a completely different noise.

"It's alright, Cherub." Severus purred. "The keys don't make music unless there played together, like this." He demonstrated, his fingers easily flying over the keys to bring the sound of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star into his rooms. Rooms that started to seem much less depressing since Hermione had come around.

"Wow..." She breathed. "I can't do that!"

"Of course you can." Severus argued. "Now, put your hands like this and to start, we're going to press _this _key right here." He waited for her to do as asked. "That is a C note, we'll do two of those."

She pressed the key with the proper finger and Severus smiled. "Alright, now use this finger to press the G key. We'll do that twice as well."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later, and Severus was more than pleased. Instead of Hermione only being able to remember a few keys at most like he expected, she had managed to master the song with sheer determination. The tempo may have been off, but still, Severus was proud that she was able to easily gain control, no matter how small, of the instrument he loved. Was Granger taking music lessons as a teenager? He'd have to press her do so when she was back to fifteen or her talent would go to waste. "Excellent Cherub!" He applauded, after she had repeated the song yet again. "But, I want to try something with you, alright?"

"What Sevus?" Hermione asked, resting her wrists on the piano before quickly moving them to her lap when Severus raised a brow.

"We're going to sing along while you play alright, and you press the keys in time to the words. You play beautifully, but I think you're pressing the keys to quickly." He noticed the frown start to set in and smiled. "Nobody masters an instrument in a few hours, Cherub." There was that smile again, and all because of a silly pet name. "Let's start."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione grinned, determined to get the correct speed so that Severus would be ever prouder of her. He wanted to keep him as happy as he was today, because she had actually seen him smile big smiles _three _times instead of just a smirk of grin. She didn't like seeing anyone as sad as Severus looked, especially Severus.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveler in the dark,

Thanks you for your tiny spark,

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep,

And often through my curtains peep,

For you never shut your eye,

Till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark,

Lights the traveler in the dark.

Though I know not what you are,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are.

How I wonder what you are.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sevus, you have the best singing voice ever." Hermione yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Can you teach me to sing too?"

Severus laughed, actually laughed and smiled. Hermione could surely play an instrument, but it was clear she could not sing. At least not yet. "Sure, we can do that tomorrow morning after breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing, Sevus." She murmured, leaning heavily into him as he carried her to her bed. "Can Narcissa and Luciush sing, too?"

Severus nodded. "All Slytherin's take voice lessons and music lessons."

"Can Narcissa and Luciush sing better than you?" She asked.

"No, but there is a girl in this school called Astoria Greengrass and she can sing much better than I can." He placed her beneath the blankets, tucking Dotty and Thomas in alongside her. "She is one of my Slytherins."

"Can I meet your Slytherin's Sevus?" She begged, eyes wide.

"You _might _get to meet them soon, Hermione." Afterall, he did have to teach still and the students had to see that she was still alive and _not _potions ingredients.

"Is Draco one of your Slytherins?" She yawned, eyes getting heavy as she recalled the name of the boy Narcissa and Lucius and told her about during supper.

"Yes. He is one of my favorites, and he is my godson."

"Am I one of your Slytherins?"

Severus, despite his hesitation, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, you're my other favorite Slytherin."

"Even if it's only honorary?"

"It's not honorary anymore. It's official." Severus grinned as her eyes lit up. "Goodnight, Cherub."

"Goodnight, Sevus. I love you."

Heart attack! He was having a heart attack. He needed sleep, or medical attention. But before that, he had to respond to her words. He couldn't not say anything back, that would ruin her confidence and she'd assume she'd done something wrong. "Good night, Cherub. I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

"Molly, I am absolutely certain Severus is capable of caring for a child." Arthur tried to assure his wife, who was restless ever since she had received the owl from Ron a few days ago. "He may be...stern, but I don't think he'd treat a small child the way he treats school-age children."

"I know Arthur, but...why couldn't she had stayed with _us_?" She fretted, wringing her hands as she paced in front of the floo. "We take her every summer, clearly we should have been the first choice!"

"Perhaps it is easier to have her placed at the school so they can monitor her for any negative side-effects." Arthur reasoned. "And from Albus has told us, Hermione has taken quite quickly to him. If he was being awful to her she wouldn't be so happy."

"It just worries me, Arthur. You know how I am." Molly sighed heavily, glancing at the floo powder. "Perhaps we could just stop in and check on her? Severus wouldn't have to know that was what we were doing..."

"And what should we tell him, Molly? That we stopped by for a social call?" Arthur countered, setting his paper down on the table. "We can stop by for a few moments, Molly, but let's not lie about the nature of the visit."

"Thank you, Arthur." She smiled, relaxing for the first time in days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was clearing away yet another failed potion, when he heard a knock on his door. Figuring it was Minerva, as Albus hardly ever bothered to knock anymore, he turned his head to look at Hermione who was coloring with muggle crayons on muggle paper as she steadfastly refused to use parchment for the project.

"Will you get the door for me, Cherub?" He asked, scrubbing at the crusted on goo within his cauldron.

"Okay, Sevus." She jumped up, her dress fluffing up with the motion as she dropped her crayons and hurried to the door. He heard her grunting as she stretched on tiptoes, and he sighed. Why couldn't people understand the simple concept of not visiting him in his _private _rooms _unannounced?_ Was it that hard to ask him to come to his office? Or at least _ask _if they could come and pay a call?

"Look at you!" Molly Weasley's voice carried easily, and Severus cringed. Had he known it was anyone else but Albus or Minerva he would have opened the door and told them to leave. How did they even know where his rooms were? He scowled. He needed to learn how Albus knew who was at his office when they were outside his door. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

Turning, Severus saw Molly cupping Hermione's face in her hands, grinning down at the child as she obviously contemplated having an eight child. Arthur was smiling as well, but only _after _he stopped to give his wife bedroom eyes. He nearly gagged, but restrained himself for reasons unknown to him.

"Who're you?" Hermione asked, casting a look back at Severus as if to check he was still there.

Molly smiled sweetly. "This is Arthur," She gestured at her husband, "And I am his wife, Molly."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" Hermione screeched, running and jumping into Severus's arms as his ears rang with the banshee-rivaling scream. "YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TO GO!" She accused, fat tears falling from worried brown eyes as she recalled Albus's earlier conversation about sending her to Molly's. "I was good!" She wailed.

Severus scowled at the Weasley's who had rather alarmed looks on their faces. "You might as well come in and sit." He seethed, gesturing at the couch. "Hermione," He refocused his attention on the girl, "I _did _say you don't have to go. And you don't have to." He soothed, running a hand down her rapidly softening hair. "These two are just visiting. They want to make sure you're alive."

"Promise?" She asked, worry clearly showing on her tear-streaked face.

"I promise." He squeezed her tightly, wiping the moisture away with a handkerchief that seemed to get a lot more action now that he had a child in his care. "Now, why don't you say hello? I think you may have given Molly a heart attack with that screech."

Reluctantly, she turned her head and eyed the Weasley's who were smart enough to place warm smiled back on their faces. "Hello." She said softly, sniffling as Severus settled down in his chair. "I'm Hermione. I'm four." She informed them, displaying her fingers proudly.

"That is such a fun age." Arthur grinned

"And what's that on your fingernails?" Molly asked brightly, eying Hermione's lilac fingernails. The girl had found dozens of bottles of the stuff and asked Severus if he would paint her nails. He had agreed, seeing no harm in it, and after she spent ten minutes picking a color he had made quick work of it. She had had a great time, and even after he had adamantly refused to let her do his, her smile had returned when he suggested that Narcissa might let her do hers the next time she came around.

"Lilac fingernail polish." Hermione smiled up at Severus. "Sevus did it for me before breakfast." She explained.

"That sounds like great fun!" Molly exclaimed. "And you're having fun everyday with Severus?"

"Always." Hermione nodded, hugging Severus's arm tightly. "He says he's mean but he's nice to _me_." She seemed smug at the fact, and Severus would have smirked had the Weasley's not been there.

"Honestly, do you think I would harm a child?" Severus drawled, covering Hermione's ears at the question and feeling a bit insulted at the matter. He had known Molly would be worried, but why so much concern? Did he really give off a child abuser vibe. He removed his hands from Hermione ears, and she scowled, not looking pleased at being excluded from the conversation.

"No, it's only that Hermione comes to stay with us every summer. I just felt...a little left out is all." Molly sighed. "I guess I just got excited at the idea is all, with all my kids away at school..." She frowned. "I almost feel as if Albus doesn't trust me." Her eyes darkened. "He never lets Harry stay, and now _this_."

"Albus is calculating, Molly," Severus left the word manipulative out of it, "But it is not out of cruelty. For reasons unbeknownst to me, Granger had become quite...attached to me." He had always been civil to Arthur and Molly, he saw no need to harass them about the fact.

"Well, I can see she is well-taken care of." Molly smiled again, her frustration gone. "If you have any questions at all Severus, I want you to know that you can ask me. No matter the time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Severus nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you leaving already?" Hermione seemed sad, although she had said very little to them the whole five minutes they were there.

"Yes dear, I've got to patch up a few of Arthur's robes before he heads out to work. But I'll see you tonight, okay?" Both she and her husband planted kisses on Hermione's head.

"Bye." Hermione waved, still too uncomfortable around the Weasley's to place her usual kiss on their cheeks.

Severus watched them disappear through the floo, wondering what Molly had meant about tonight. Did they have plans on checking in on him regularly, because if that was the case he had to put a stop to that immediately because once the Weasley matriarch became determined she was hard to stop. What day was it? Order meeting! How had he forgotten something so important? What was he to do with Hermione? Was he supposed to bring her? Molly _had _said she'd see her tonight.

"Sevus?" Hermione asked, tugging on his robes. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing important, Cherub." He sighed. "But tonight, you and I are going to go out. I have a meeting tonight."

"And I get to go with to this one?" She looked excited.

"Yes, _this _one." He agreed. "These meetings are much more safer." He explained.

"You have four jobs?" Hermione asked.

"Four? How do you figure?" Severus asked, wondering how he was going to get through a whole order meeting without being harassed about Hermione.

"You make potions and teach and then you have two more jobs." She counted them off on her fingers. "You must be important."

"You think so?" Severus asked, raising a brow. He had not felt important in a very long time.

She nodded. "You must be. And you're the most important thing in the world to _me, _too."

"How'd you get so sweet?" Severus asked, wondering how she managed such a feat when she grew up in such an awful house with horrid people.

"You're sweet too, Sevus." She insisted, leaning up to kiss him on his forehead, a gesture she reserved _only_ for him.

"Who me?" He asked, poking her on the nose.

"_Yes, _you." She said sternly, cupping his face in her tiny hands and leaning in close so that their noses almost touched. "Very sweet." She added, not breaking eye contact.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione decided that Severus was right when he said appirating wouldn't be fun. It had taken a very long time for her to feel okay again, and not sick, and she decided she'd rather deal with Peeves again then appirate.

"Come on." Severus said gently, grabbing her hand as they walked past a screaming lady in a portrait. She didn't flinch at all, Severus had warned her about the mean old woman. Although she did learn quite a few new words she'd have to ask about later when Severus didn't seem so busy and stressed.

She was quiet as he led her through the old house, not wanting to make Severus anymore stressed. He had been quite all day, ever since Molly reminded him there was meeting that night. Maybe his boss was mean and that was why Severus was so frowny all day. She clutched Dotty tightly, along with Severus's hand, as they entered a room with tons of people and a very scary looking house elf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus scowled as everyone gawked at him and then down at Hermione, obviously surprised she was unharmed and clinging to him tightly. Hermione stared wide-eyed, peeking up at the dozens of men and women who did nothing to hide their open curiosity.

"Hermione, so glad you've decided to join us." Albus smiled widely, but Hermione still clung on. Much to Albus's disappointment, the girl had yet to become enamored with him like most of the rest of the wizarding world. The girl was surprisingly very receptive.

Hermione said nothing, burying her face in his leg and turning her back to the crowd that scrutinized her shamelessly. Severus stood, letting her clutch his leg and resisting the urge to pick her up and hug her tightly for fear he'd be accused of inappropriate behavior. Lupin, unabashed, walked right over to her and kneeled.

"Hello, Hermione." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, her grip tightening. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Remus. " He explained.

"I don't know you." Hermione mumbled into his trousers.

Realization suddenly dawned in the wolf's eyes and he stood up, embarrassed that he had almost confused a small child with the concept of deageing and the like. "Right...what I meant was that it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione whispered, turning half her face to look at the wolf who had a kind smile on his face.

"Albus, where is she to stay?" Severus demanded, wishing he had thought to bring along a few toys for her as she would likely be put away in a room for a couple hours. He should have at least brought crayons and paper. She had Dotty, maybe that would be enough to keep her occupied.

"Molly was thoughtful enough to set up a room for her to play in while we work. Why don't you take up now? It's the second floor, third door on the right." Albus smiled at Hermione and only had a small smile returned from the fearful girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Hermione sat on a big bed, braiding Dotty's hair over and over and over again. She was very bored, and displeased that she hadn't asked that man called Sirius if he had any toys in his house she could play with. Dotty was really great to play with, but she hadn't thought to bring any of her clothes or brush and Hermione could only braid Dotty's hair so many times before she wanted to do something else like color.

She scooted off the bed, holding Dotty tightly. She could always explore the room. She went to the window and peeked out, noticing nothing interesting the stars. She smiled, remembering the song she had sung with Severus that morning before the Weasley's had come over. She moved away from the window, walking over to a large wardrobe and opening it. It was filled with lots of old-looking robes and she was about to shut its doors when she heard footsteps outside the door. Worried, she climbed into the wardrobe and closed the door tightly.

She held her breath, worrying that the man called Remus would come into her room and touch her while Severus was busy. Remus kind of looked like her uncle and plus he had said he knew her. Maybe he had seen the pictures her uncle collected.

She was in the dark a long time, hiding under a pile of cloaks, before she decided it was safe to come out. She quietly opened the doors, and climbed down, casting an anxious look at the door before turning to close the wardrobe. Before she did that, however, she noticed a small box with a silver snake wrapped around the bottom and the cover.

She held the box carefully as it was obvious it was fragile and crawled beneath the bed with Dotty. If the man walked in, he wouldn't notice her and would hopefully leave. It was dark beneath the bed, but she could still see the silver box easily enough without squinting. She turned the box in her hands, admiring how beautiful it looked, before she opened it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll go and fetch Hermione for you, Severus. She's likely asleep anyways." Molly offered, already heading off upstairs as Severus turned his attention back to Minerva who was informing him that Poppy needed a few more potions made for the infirmary as a rather severe outbreak of flu was occurring.

"I can have them done tomorrow afternoon, Minerva. Does she need anything else made?"

"She said something about anti-concussion potions." Minerva said. "But she's not too concerned about it. She only wants them a few days before the first quidditch game."

"I gave her three-dozen at the beginning of term." Severus wasn't angry, but confused. "How could she possibly go through all thirty-six?"

"Peeves broke into her cabinets and destroyed the lot of them along with several other potions."

"She doesn't lock her cabinets?" Severus was getting rather irritated at having to fix others mistakes. Especially those easily avoidable.

"She's never had a reason to before no-" Minerva was cut off by a very shrill scream from Molly.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus's blood ran cold, fearing the worse. Before he, or anyone, could run up the steps Molly came flying into the room with a very limp Hermione in her arms. The child was still, her breathing shallow, and her normally tan skin very pale. Soaked through with sweat, she shook in Molly arms before she was being pressed into his. He held his cherub closely, hysteria threatening to make him lose his composure, a feeling he had not felt in a long time.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, noticing how cold Hermione felt in his arms.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Molly stressed. "She was under the bed! I found her with some...some box!"

"What kind of box!?" Severus demanded. "Go get it!"

Remus took off up the steps quickly as Severus wiped beads of fat sweat away from Hermione's pale face. He was greatly alarmed, Black's house was filled with dark artifacts and she had clearly gotten ahold of one of them.

"Sevus?" Hermione whimpered, her eyes fluttering open only momentarily.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Severus received no answer other than a pitiful moan as Molly placed a cold washcloth on her face.

"Here." Remus panted, displaying the box in question. He was about to open the lid when Severus stopped him.

"Are you stupid!?" He snapped. "Don't open that box unless you want to poison us all!"

Remus looked reasonably chastised and removed his hand from the lid. "Poison?"

"That is a delirium box." He explained, eying the offending antique with disdain. "Why the hell did you leave something like that lying around?!" He yelled at Black.

"How the hell was I to know there was a box like that in the room?!" Sirius demanded.

"You didn't check before you offered the room to a four year old!?" Severus roared.

"Severus, what is a delirium box?" Arthur looked concerned, a frown placed permanently on his face.

"For the next twelve hours Hermione is going to be suffering from severe hallucinations, all because of Black's carelessness!"

"Sod off! It wasn't on purpose!" Black protested.

"Severus is right- you should have checked the room first!" Molly scolded, wringing her hands.

"Get rid of that damned box- I'm taking her to the hospital wing!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Severus sat on a hospital wing bed, cradling his Cherub in his arms as Poppy scanned her at a frantic pace. He held her close, wiping at the sweat on her face despite the fact that it was quickly replaced seconds later. "I already told you it was a delirium box, Poppy!" Severus barked. "She needs a fever reducer! And fluids! And-"

"I know how to do my job, thank you very much!" Poppy returned. "She needs to be scanned for other injuries, Severus. Who knows what _else_ she might have gotten into, or what else might have been in the damned box!"

"I'm sorry, Poppy. I-"

"You're worried." She said simply. "Breath Severus, this isn't fatal."

Breath? How could he? His little Cherub was limp in his arms and about to experience the pain of several hours of hallucinations. And the worst thing of all, is that Severus could nothing. He could not protect her like he had promised he could. All he could do was hold her, wishing that such a box had never been invented.

Poppy worked around him, never once demanded he place her on the bed and step aside as she forced potions down her throat. One after another. Severus smoothed Hermione's hair as Poppy finished, his heart contracting painfully as Hermione began to whimper.

"Severus, you're going to be in for a rough ten hours...would you like to stay here with her or take her back to your rooms? There isn't anything else we can do." Poppy sounded sympathetic, and Severus swallowed painfully.

"I'll take her back to my rooms. Will you floo Molly and tell her to bring Dotty later?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hush...hush...you're alright, Cherub." Severus sat on his bed, rocking a crying Hermione in his arms and whispering comforting words. "Hush...it's only a dream..." He repeated, close to vomiting from panic.

"Noooo...don't...it hurts..." She cried, pushing away invisible hands from her lower region.

"No, no...no one's going to harm you. Not while I'm around." He felt his voice break, and for once, he let a few tears fall. "My poor little Cherub."

"Se...Sevus?" Her eyes fluttered open, glassy and partially unfocused as she stared up at him.

"Yes...yes, it's me..." Severus smiled, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

"Why are you crying, Sevus?" She demanded, reaching up to touch a drop that fell to his chin.

"Because you don't feel well." He explained, not bothering to dispute the fact that he was indeed crying.

"Shouldn't I be crying then?" She asked.

Severus nodded. "You can cry if you want to." He promised. "It's okay."

She nodded, letting tears roll down her cheeks to join with the sweat. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep baby, sleep." Severus coaxed, rocking her.

"I keep having nightmares..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes losing focus.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. So so sorry, Cherub." He sniffed, realizing just how much he cared about the child. "It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly walked into Severus's quarters without knocking, hurrying to return the doll to the small child before she could work herself up if she noticed it was gone. She hurried through the living room and into a bedroom that had it's door open. She nearly dropped from shock when she saw Severus's tear-stained face as he rocked Hermione.

"No...no...it hurts..." Hermione cried, flailing about her arms weakly.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I'm here, I'm here. Severus is here." He soothed, his voice shaky. "It'll be over soon, It'll be over soon."

"Oh, Severus." Molly rushed over to the bed, catching Severus by surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Molly!" Severus tried to wipe his face clean, but Molly shushed him before placing Dotty in Hermione's arms.

"Severus, you'll be alright." Molly rubbed his shoulder, but Severus shook his head.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He obviously spoke through a lump in his throat. "Look at her- she's miserable." His face fell and a few tears fell down. "I should have checked the room...I should have checked the room." Severus was clearly close to panicking.

"Severus, it's always hard when your child is sick." Molly rubbed his back, resolving to comfort him before she left. "It's almost _always _harder on the parent, too."

"I just want to make her better, and I can't." He choked out, catching her flailing arms and gently holding them down.

"Severus, I know how powerless you feel. I felt that way when my kids had colic. But you're not good for her when you're hysterical."

"How can I calm down!?" He moaned, wiping at his face.

"Severus, I'm not leaving until you calm down." Molly said sternly. "I'll get you a cup of coffee."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't until eight the next evening that Hermione finally opened her eyes, the dark brown orbs finally clear. "Sevus...were you crying?" She asked, her voice hoarse from screaming for the last few hours.

"Yes...I was very sad you were hurting so badly." He admitted, relieved she seemed lucid again.

"You were crying over me?" She whispered, cuddling in close to Severus as he sat in his chair.

"Yes. It hurt me so much to hear your crying." He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry you had such awful nightmares. I couldn't do anything..."

"It's okay, Sevus. I still love you."

"I love you too, Cherub." He smiled. "Don't ever open anything at Black's house again, okay?"

"I won't, Sevus. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Hermione. You didn't know." Severus planted another kiss on her forehead. "Let's get you something to drink, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm very thirsty."

"I'm sure you are. What do you want to drink?"

"Apple juice."

Severus called a house elf for the drink and handed the cup to Hermione who nearly dropped it. He quickly grabbed hold of the cup, holding it for her as she drank heartily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa and Lucius came through the floo, eager to visit Hermione and Severus. But when they arrived, Narcissa stopped short. Something was clearly not right. Severus's face was haggard and Hermione's wasn't much better.

"Severus, what's happened?"

"I took Hermione to Black's house because I had an order meeting. She was staying in a room Black said he had ready...but it wasn't ready. She found a delirium box and opened it."

"No!" Lucius hurried over to the chair, lifting Hermione from Severus's lap and handing her to Narcissa. "Severus, you get to bed right now. You've had to have been up for hours."

"Lucius-" Severus started to protest.

"No, absolutely not Severus!" Lucius stopped him with a glare, displaying his rare older brother authority. "You get to bed _now_, before I make you. I'll tuck Hermione in beside you once she's been properly coddled."

"Severus, go." Narcissa pleaded.

Severus sighed but stood up, walking over to Hermione and kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to sleep Hermione, be good for Lucius and Narcissa. Love you."

"Love you, Sevus." She placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

Narcissa smiled at the sweetness, walking with Hermione in her arms to her room to find a change of clothes for the girl who was still in sweat-soaked pajamas.

"Where are you going, Luciush?" Hermione called out, watching Lucius lead Severus into his bedroom.

"I'm tucking Severus in." Lucius called back.

Narcissa smiled, knowing full-well that Lucius was being serious and that Severus would be subject to a thorough coddling by his older brother. "Let's get you a quick bath, and then we can cuddle a bit."

"Okay, can we have a story too?"

"Of course!" Narcissa agreed. "Anything for my dollface."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lucius, you're being ridiculous." Severus complained, glaring at Lucius who had all but forced him into pajamas.

"You are," Lucius countered, pulling back the blankets on Severus's bed, "Now get under here where you belong." He ordered.

Severus rolled his eyes but crawled into the warm bed, his aches fading away as he lowered himself on the mattress. "It's only eight-thirty...you do know that?"

"I have a watch, Severus." Lucius replied, actually tucking him in with the expert skill only a father could master. As much as Severus hated to admit it, it felt nice to have his older brother acting over-protective. "But you need sleep. I know you, and I know you've been up all night with her."

"I couldn't sleep when she was suffering..." Severus protested. "I feel awful when I made fun of you and Narcissa getting worked up over Draco's colic...I had no idea..."

"Well now you do." Lucius smirked, sitting on the side of the bed and placing a kiss on Severus's scowling face that turned to a reluctant smile. "You're being a great father, Severus. I'm proud of you."

"I've had a great teacher." Severus yawned, holding his arms up for a hug. Lucius obliged quickly, and he wrapped his arms around the Blonde's neck. "I love you, Lucius. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Severus. Goodnight." Lucius said softly as Severus closed his eyes. Severus relaxed into the bed, allowing Lucius to fuss over him until he fell off into dream land.


	14. Chapter 14

When Ron and Harry entered the potions classroom, nearly late, they stopped short at the sight. Looking around the room it was clear they were not the only surprised ones, both Gryffindors and Slytherins wore expressions of shock. Potions classes had resumed, but Ron had been expecting a substitute, not Snape. He had also not been expecting to see Hermione seated on his desk and scribbling in a coloring book. The same doll was in her lap, and a new edition (a snake) sat at her side taking up most of Snape's desk. But Snape seemed unconcerned about the matter and something in the air told Ron he might actually be a good mood.

"Open your books to page 70." Snape ordered, sounding nowhere near as menacing as he could. "You'll be making a mild pain-reliever."

"That's the purple one?" Hermione asked, looking up from her coloring book.

"Yes, the purple one." Snape nodded, turning back to the classroom. "It should take no more than an hour of your time." He drawled. "And I warn you now, there will be no more potions accidents in my rooms." He glared at Harry. "Begin now. You may group up. No more than three to a table."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was reading from a potions book when Hermione pushed on his shoulder. "Sevus, can I do potions?" She asked sweetly, using those damnable puppy-dog eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather color?" Lavender Brown patronized.

Hermione scowled. "No! I want to do potions." She insisted. "I'm done coloring."

Severus sighed. "Would you like to help someone?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure they do good."' She said solemnly. "No potions explosions." She parroted.

The class chuckled and several girls cooed sickenly. Silencing the girls with glares he locked eyes with his godson, making it clear Hermione was to be treated well. "Draco- congratulations. You've got yourself a partner." Severus lifted Hermione to the floor and handed her the doll. She was about to reach for Thomas when Severus stopped her. "You don't want him falling into the cauldron do you?"

"No." Hermione shook her head, looking horrified at the idea. "He can stay here and guard my coloring book." She declared, before hurrying over to a very confused Draco and climbing up onto a chair to see into the cauldron.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had no illusions about how he was to treat Hermione. Not only had Severus come into the Slytherin common room and threatened them all with painful deaths if they hurt his ward, Draco's own parents had done the same and sent him a letter a few days ago. And while Severus had made it appear that the reason he didn't want Hermione hurt was because he would get fired, Draco knew better. Severus simply couldn't appear to be attached to a muggleborn because they were plenty of Slytherins who would throw him to the wolves if they found out. Even now plenty of them were glaring at Hermione like she was some sort of filth and like they wanted to do nothing more than throw her into a bubbling cauldron.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Parvati Patil questioned Severus, eyeing Hermione apprehensively as if she was made of sugar and would melt.

"Are you questioning me, Patil?" Severus drawled, eyeing her with a glare so fierce she turned away.

"No." She breathed, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Then get to work." Severus demanded. "I won't ask again."

"And no potions explosions!" Hermione yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her chin out in a manner so much like Severus, Draco smirked.

"Yes, no potions explosions." Severus drawled, returning to his book.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was pleasantly surprised when Hermione actually knew what she was doing to some extent. She was able to measure out cups of this and that and able shred whatever he asked of her. She grasped the concept of sprinkling or splashing and fully understood the importance of stirring in the correct manor. Clearly Severus had been spending bonding time with her. Draco could still fondly recall making his first potion with Severus when he was four.

"Now the potion is grey." Hermione declared. "We put frog oil in." She carefully used the dropper Draco had already filled and let the drops fall in the center, effectively turning the potion near white.

"Now we let it set for a few minutes." Draco explained, sinking down in his chair as Hermione surveyed the classroom from her perch atop the table. He shook his head, his mother had clearly gotten ahold of her. There was no way Severus would be dressing her in dresses so elaborate and hair bows so expensive.

"No!" Hermione yelled out, glaring across the room to a table where Weasley was struggling open his bottle of frog oil and Potter was minding the cauldron. Potter was doing a piss poor job of it as the cauldron was smoking. "It's supposed to be grey- not green! You weren't listening to Sevus!" She accused angrily.

Severus looked up from his desk, whatever pleasant mood he was in vanishing. "Clear that cauldron away, Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor! Have you learned _nothing _from you last mistake!?"

"Seeing as it resulted in something so hideous?" Pansy glared at Hermione as her cronies laughed, and Draco was reminded precisely of why had called it off with her.

Severus had no choice but to ignore the jab, and Draco was grateful Hermione didn't seem to understand she was the mistake in question. There was hardly a reason to be cruel to a small child. Especially one that was giving Potter the business.

"It's dangerous to be so silly!" Hermione continued to scold before Severus could rake Potter over the coals and the classroom was silent as they listened in. "You could hurt someone and this potion wasn't even that hard!" Her hands were on her hips now, and even Severus seemed amused. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Another ten points from Gryffindor." Severus repeated, as Hermione's words wouldn't actually remove any points. "And detention Friday night with Filch, Potter. You clearly have yet to learn anything at all. As for you Weasley-"

"You can't give _him _detention!" Hermione protested. "He didn't do anything!" She cried.

"He should have been watching Potter." Severus replied.

"But Potter is a big boy and should watch himself!"

Potter, by now, was bright red with embarrassment and looked as if he wanted to vanish. Today was a good day for Draco. Weasley looked embarrassed on his friends behalf as well, and Draco smirked along with half the classroom.

"Very well, Weasley. You've been granted a reprieve." Severus looked unhappy about delivering the pardon, but Hermione looked smug causing Draco to wonder if she really was smart enough to understand those words. "As for you, Potter, how does it feel to be chastised by a four-year old?"

"It won't happen again." Potter muttered as Weasley cleared the cauldron out.

"Say you're sorry for not listening!" Hermione insisted.

"I'm sorry." Potter sounded miffed and Draco grinned.

"It's okay. We forgive you." Hermione jumped down from the table and strode to Potter, wrapping her arms around his legs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Place your finished potions on your desk, I'm coming around to grade them." Severus ordered, allowing everyone a few minutes to bottle up their potions.

"Can I help!?" Hermione asked eagerly, jumping into his arms.

"Alright." Severus couldn't refuse her, and if any of his Slytherins did have a problem with it, they could come see him and he'd deliver a thorough arse chewing.

He walked up to the table with Goyle and Greg who had gone off on their own as soon as Hermione had been assigned to Draco. He looked at the potion that was supposed to be pure white...theirs was tar black. "What do you think, Hermione?"

"F!" She scowled. "I don't think they tried either."

"In this world an F is called a T." Severus explained the grading system, walking on through the room.

Much to his chagrin, Hermione had assigned plenty of O's and only a few T's and D's. She was rather fair though, and he was amused when she gave Potter a T but Weasley an A because 'he had tried.'

"Do you want to teach the class as well?" Severus asked, setting her on his desk again as he placed the grading paper away in his desk.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "Can I teach the _whole _thing and you only help?"

"Why not?" Severus allowed, eager to see how Hermione managed teaching a classroom of third years.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus watched as Hermione ran into her room, carefully placing the potion she had made with Draco next to the first potion she had ever made along with several others she and Severus had brewed over the last week or so. Severus had cleared a shelf on her book shelf specifically for her, and Hermione took great pride in her collection and dusted them everyday. She returned with a piece of muggle paper and thrust it into Severus's hands.

Severus looked at the picture, smiling when he recognized what it was. It was was picture of the two of them, standing behind a bubbling cauldron of pink potion. "This is wonderful, Cherub. I think this one's my favorite so far."

"Is it going on the wall?" Hermione asked, referring the wall in the the hallway of his rooms where Severus had taken to hanging the dozens of pictures Hermione had created or colored for him.

"No, I think this one is going in my bedroom." Severus decided. "Do you want to help me?"

"Yes!" Hermione ran into his room and Severus followed behind her entering the room right as she made it up on his bed. "You really like it?"

"I love it." Severus nodded, lifting her into his arms. "I was thinking we should put it right here." Severus pointed to the spot of wall right behind his bed.

"That way you can see it every morning." Hermione nodded.

Severus pulled out his wand. "I want to show you how to use a wand, Hermione."

Her mouth dropped open. "But I'm not big enough." She insisted, eyeing the wand reverently.

"Sure you are." Severus said, placing the wand in her hand and wrapping his bigger one around hers. "It's easy."

"It tingles!" She whispered, giggling slightly.

"That's just the wand connecting with you." Severus explained, wondering if he should have used her wand for this because the connection would be stronger. But Hermione was brilliant, he was sure this would work.

"Alright, Cherub. We're going to wave the wand like this." He moved their hand in a little figure eight. "And then we are going to say Lignum."

"Lignum?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, good girl. Are you ready?"

She nodded and together the two of them waved the wand, and Hermione spoke loudly and clearly. "Lignum!"

"Good! You put a sticking charm on the wall!"

"Me!?" Hermione asked. "You helped!"

Severus grinned. "No, that was all you. You did that hard work." He praised. "Now, let's get this masterpiece hung up."

"Sevus, can you color something for me?" Hermione asked. "I want to put something in _my _room."

"I think I can do that." Severus agreed, placing the picture on the wall. "What would you like a picture of?"

"You pick, Sevus." Hermione insisted, giggling as he lifted her above his head and carried her out of the room.

"I'm flying!" She laughed, clapping happily. "I'm an airplane!"

"Oh oh!" Severus yelled, tipping her forward and then lifting her up again. "We've encountered some turbulence!"

"Mayday mayday!" Hermione yelled happily.. "SOS!"

"Crash landing!" Severus called out, falling down on the couch while still keeping Hermione up in the air.

"Oh the humanity!" Hermione cried out, giggling the whole time.

"I hate to interrupt this plane crash, Severus, but I would like to have a word." Albus came from nowhere and Severus's good mood fell away. He slowly lowered Hermione unto his chest and turned his head to glare at Albus.

"You should knock first!" Hermione scolded. "It's not nice to just walk in on people." She said darkly, leveling Albus with her own glare.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Albus smiled. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Sevus." Hermione demanded, looking upset that her airplane ride had been cut short. "People don't like it when you walk in on them."

"I apologize, Severus." Albus placated, that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you need, Albus?" Severus sighed, wondering just how much of the game he had seen.

"I just wanted to see how the antidote was coming along." Albus was about to seat himself in Severus's chair when Hermione sat up on his chest.

"No, Albus! That's Sevus's chair!" She scolded. "You _know _that!"

"Oh dear me, someone is quite contrary today." Albus smiled, settling into a different chair and looking disconcerted that Hermione still hadn't become enamored to him.

"Sevus, what's contrary?" Hermione asked, snuggling close to him as they remained laying down on the couch.

"It means crotchety and disagreeing." Severus explained, not bothering to sit up. If Albus was going to be rude enough to enter without knocking, he wasn't going to go out of his way to be polite.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not crotchety!" She looked genuinely insulted and her face fell. "Albus is being rude."

"He doesn't mean to be, Hermione. He's old, he gets confused sometimes." Severus explained. "Why don't you go and find Crookshanks while I talk with Albus. I don't think you combed his hair today."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot!" She scurried off, running into her bedroom as Crookshanks favorite place to be was atop her pillows and plushies.

"Use the _cat _brush, Hermione, _not _the one for your hair!" Severus called after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How is the progress, Severus?" Albus asked, folding his hands in his laps.

"It's much more complicated than I thought, Albus." Severus said truthfully. "The first six batches haven't been turning out. And I can't make the second potion she needs until I manage to get the first one to work." He sighed. "On top of that I've had to replenish Poppy's stores, teach, grade papers, attend Order and death eater meetings and along with that I've had to do you-know-who's bidding."

"Severus, I know you are stressed, but Hermione must be restored to her proper age soon. Harry will be needing her as the time draws near for Voldemort to be defeated."

"I am trying, Albus." Severus insisted. "I've not failed you yet. I just need more time."

"Very well, Severus. Just be sure to not let your feelings get in the way of your work." Albus peered into his eyes with his penetrating stare. "How amusing, Severus." Albus grinned. "This is the second young lady that's managed to break through your walls, perhaps she will prompt you to do even more good."

"Get. Out." Severus said quietly, his gut twisting up painfully as he recalled Lily and what it had taken for him to come back to the light. "Get out."

"Severus-" Albus placed a hand on his heart, looking surprised.

"GET OUT!" Severus jumped up from the couch, gesturing violently at the door. "You go too far! GET OUT!" The floor started to shake with his rage.

"Severus, I didn't mean-"

"Yes- you did!" Severus roared. "GET. OUT!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sevus? Are you angry?" Hermione ran out when she heard Severus yelling, and her eyes were wide.

"Not at you, Cherub." Severus managed to speak through his rage.

"Are you angry at Albus?"

Severus nodded, not wanting to lie to his child. "Yes, he said something awful to me."

"And it hurt you feelings?" Hermione asked, crawling up into his lap. "Will a hug make it better?"

"A hug from _you_ will make it better." Severus agreed, holding her tightly.

"Then I'll hug you till you're happy again." Hermione declared squeezing him close.

"You'll be hugging for awhile then." Severus sighed.

"I'll hug you forever if I have to." Hermione grinned, kissing him on the forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

"Narcissa! I'm all ready for tonight!" Hermione grinned, bouncing on her toes with excitement as she waited in eager anticipation of the spa night Narcissa had planned for them while he and Lucius went out to pay a visit to the Granger's.

"Where exactly are you taking her?" Severus asked, raising a brow.

"To a five-star spa, Severus, and also some shopping malls. Don't worry, we'll return with plenty of time before you're back from your 'work.'" She quoted the word, a smile turning up at her lips.

"You'll be back before bedtime?" Hermione asked Severus, hugging his legs.

"If I'm not you can stay up until I get home." Severus allowed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Be good for Narcissa."

"I will! Bye Sevus, by Luciush! Have fun at work!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Narcissa, is this the spa?" Hermione asked, she held tightly to her hand.

"It is, dollface." Narcissa smiled down at her, loving being able to pamper a girl. "Are you excited?"

"Yes! I've never been to spa before. My mother always goes but she doesn't take me." She frowned.

"Well, as I've said, your mother is an idiot." Narcissa comforted, lifting her to her hips as the approached the receptionist. "My niece and I have a spa day scheduled." She purred, waiting for the obviously homosexual man to click the thing called a keyboard a few times so they could get started.

"Can I get your names, gorgeous?" The man was not only gay, but flamboyant.

"Narcissa and Hermione." She smiled, the man was amusing if nothing else.

"Those are some unique names!" The man grinned. "Sure beats being named Greg!" He clicked the keyboard keys a few times and moved the thing called a mouse. "Alright, your suite number is 36- that's the entire fourth floor." He handed her a key. "Goodness girl, you must have married well!"

"Only the best." Narcissa smirked, stalking off with her 'niece' for the stairs. As much as Severus tried to convince her those death traps called elevators were safe, she refused to set foot in one, not trusting muggle technology.

"Narcissa, why didn't we take the elevator?" Hermione asked. "You don't get tired in an elevator."

"I prefer the stairs, dear." People didn't die because the stairs went out and dropped to the floor. People didn't get stuck on stairs.

"Are we going to have fun?" Hermione questioned, looking excited.

"Of course we are. We just need to get to our suite and get our swimsuits on. Then we head downstairs for a massage."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa and Hermione arrived for their massage half an hour later, both rocking the same midnight blue bikini and sandals. Narcissa got quite a few low whistles as they made their way into the private massage parlor, and several men ended up being slapped on the head by their female counterparts.

They spent eighty minutes being pampered by a deep hot stone massage, a process that Hermione just _loved_. Even though Narcissa had to request a woman be brought in for Hermione after she pitched a fit when the masseuse tried to touch her, the rest of the process she was quiet and well-behaved, evidently enjoying the touch of the warm stones.

After the massage she took Hermione to get a facial and it became very clear that Hermione loved to be able to do the things Narcissa was doing. And Narcissa greatly enjoyed having a little girl to share these experiences with.

"My face feels so soft!" Hermione gushed, touching her cheek as Narcissa lead her to get a manicure and pedicure.

"You've always had good skin, Hermione." Narcissa smiled. "Are you ready to get your nails done?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had decided on a very tasteful french nail after Narcissa had picked the same design, the only different was that Hermione decided she wanted her tips to be silver and not the traditional white. And after Hermione had managed to get her giggles under control as they worked on her feet, her toes were silver trimmed as well.

Freshly painted and pampered the only thing left was for their makeup to be professionally done and a few photo's taken for Narcissa's sake. After choosing Hermione's colors, as the girl had no clue what colors would look good her face, they made their way to the hot tub, privately booked of course, before making their way back home to wait for Severus and Lucius.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Which house?" Lucius asked Severus, thoroughly annoyed that he been forced to don muggle clothing on this excursion.

"That one." Severus jerked her chin at the very stately home and the two of them crept silently into the background, undetected thanks to a few simply spells.

"What kind of money do these 'dentists' make?" Lucius demanded, eyeing the tasteful decor as they forced their way into the home.

"Evidently good money." Severus whispered, wand out and at the ready.

"What do you have your want out for? They're muggles." Lucius scoffed.

"That doesn't mean they won't have a gun!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Mr. Granger spotted them in the hall, as they had removed the charms when they entered the house. "What are _you_ doing in my house!?" Mr. Granger obviously remembered Severus.

"We're your worst nightmare." Severus drawled, smirking menacingly enough that even Lucius shivered.

"You're in for a fun night." Lucius added, grabbing Granger by the scruff of his neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the Grangers were properly tied up back to back on the kitchen floor, Severus poked into their minds and figured out said Uncle's phone number. After a quick search, Severus found a phone and dialed the numbers, pushing the head piece into Mr. Granger's face .

"You'll tell your brother to get here, and quickly, or I'll castrate you in the most painful way possible." Lucius threatened, holding his wand to his neck as the phone had yet to be picked up on the other end.

"George!" Mr. Granger sounded nervous as he spoke into the phone. "I'm...I'm going to need you to come over quickly." He was sweating profusely. "Something...something has come up...See you shortly."

"Disgusting." Severus snarled. "Turning on your own family." He dropped the floor to the tile below.

"Look...we never touched her...it wasn't us." Mr. Granger insisted, telling the truth but no less better than the touchers.

"You allowed it." Severus glowered, pulling out his wand and fingering its length slowly. "Tell me Mr. and Mrs. Granger are you well-versed in Latin?"

"A bit...why?" Mrs. Granger was shaking as much as she could in her prison of ropes.

"Oh, how great for you." Lucius sneered. "You'll have some idea of what we're going to be doing to you tonight."

"You you can't hurt us. It's illegal!" Mrs. Granger wheezed.

"Hear that Severus, it's illegal. I guess we'll just have to leave now, seeing as we _can't _do what we've planned."

"Now, now Lucius, I'm sure we can manage to figure _something _out." Severus smirked. "Perhaps something along the lines of...Sugillo!"

They screamed as bruises started to line their faces and bodies, struggling against their ropes.

"Flagellum!" Lucius hollered, using a spell that lashed the backs of its victims. Before they had left for the night Severus made it abundantly clear they weren't to use the unforgivables or the worst of the dark arts. That didn't mean they couldn't cause any damage.


	17. Chapter 17

"Have you ever noticed how much head wounds bleed?" Lucius asked conversationally, as they raided the house for the child pornography and the names of those who bought them that they knew was stored in a trunk under the bed in their master bedroom.

"It only seems that way, Lucius." Severus reasoned. "If anything the most blood came from when you cut the uncles groin." Severus shuddered. "Sick bastard."

"_You _would have castrated him." Lucius countered.

"A fair point..." Severus allowed. "But hurry, I want to get home and see how the girl's day went."

"Fine, fine." Lucius waved his wand as they entered the master bedroom, accioing five large boxes out from beneath. "Come on, let's place this downstairs for the 'police' to see when they show up."

"Don't let me forget to force feed them vertiserum."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Lucius finally made it back to Severus's around midnight, and when they exited the floo they were greeted to site of Narcissa and Hermione fast asleep curled up on the couch with dozens of bags strewn around them.

"Looks like the girls had almost as much fun as we did." Severus remarked, noticing the makeup and nails along with the smiles they wore even in sleep.

"I almost don't want to wake her up." Lucius yawned.

"If you want you and Narcissa can take Hermione's bed and I'll take Hermione to mine." Severus offered, already carefully scooping Hermione up into his arms.

"Or we can put the girls in Hermione's bed and you and I take yours- I want to talk to you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Severus, Narcissa and I have been talking." Lucius spoke as soon as both of them were beneath the blankets.

"About?" Severus prompted, turning to face his brother.

"Switching sides." Lucius sighed. "And soon...we're worried about Draco."

"Lucius, it's dangerous!" Severus brought up his usual protest to the subject. "You don't have to join the Order to switch sides! I'm not even sure they would let you in."

"Severus, Narcissa and I can't keep doing this...you were right...Muggles and muggleborns," He tripped over the word, "They have feelings like us...I need to do something help bring him down." Lucius swallowed hard. "Do you know about horcruxes?"

"Of course I do." Severus was clearly wondering where Lucius was going.

"You-Know-Who has seven." Lucius feared that Voldemort would turn right then and there and kill them all.

"What? Lucius, how do you know this!?" Severus bolted upright in his bed.

"Narcissa pushed into his mind accidently...he didn't even notice he was so angry." Lucius swallowed. "Severus, he can't be stopped unless the horcruxes are destroyed. I think...I think I should go to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Lucius...are you sure. It's dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you or Narcissa or Draco." Severus bore into Lucius with somber black eyes. "I already lost Lily..and Regulus."

"Severus Tobias Snape," Lucius looked deeply into his eyes, "I am not going anywhere. We are going to survive this and we are going to have the lives we always talked about having."

"I don't think I'm going to survive this Lucius." Severus whispered, looking down.

"You are the bravest man I know, Severus. You'll be fine." Lucius promised.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Dumbledore can be...manipulative..."

"I know." Lucius sighed. "But we have to do something Severus. We have to help end this thing."

"I know, Lucius. I know. I'm already really worried about my Slytherin's." Severus closed his eyes. "But if you are sure, we can go see Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Severus, I love you." Lucius said sincerely. "And we're going to survive this...not only that but we'll be heros. We won't go to Azkaban and we won't be hated."

"I thought I was the dreamer Lucius." Severus joked.

"Severus Tobias, we are going to come out on top."

"Lucius-"

"Say it. I want to hear you say it." Lucius pleaded, needing to hear the confirmationhimself.

"We...we're going to make it." Severus whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up when Narcissa sat up. Yawning, she sat up too, rubbing her eyes. "Sevus and Lucish are in Sevus's bed." She informed Narcissa. "I checked on them last night."

Narcissa smiled. "And you still chose to sleep with me?"

Hermione nodded. "I wasn't afraid...I just wanted to know Sevus was home."

"Severus was always come home to you, Hermione." She smiled. "Now what do you say we bring the boys some breakfast in bed?"

"Let's make crepes! Sevus loves crepes!" Hermione bounced excitedly.

"Alright, alright, let's get dressed and start."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000"What's this?" Severus cracked his eyes open when he noticed shifting weight on his bed. Narcissa and Hermione had crawled into the bed between him and Lucius a platter of food placed in Narcissa's lap.

"Breakfast, Sevus." Hermione grinned. "Narcissa and I made it."

"You got my wife to cook? _I _can't even do that!" Lucius mumbled, finally sitting up.

"That's because my daughter is cute and you're not." Severus mumbled, stiffening when he realized what he had said.

"I'm your daughter?" Hermione grinned.

"Of course you are." Narcissa smirked evilly. "And it's not just honorary anymore."

"Can I call you Daddy now?" Hermione asked, crawling atop Severus.

"Only if you want to." Severus smiled, rubbing her back.

"I do! I do!" She insisted. "I always wanted a Daddy who loves me." She kissed his forehead. "And now I have an aunty and an uncle too."


	18. Chapter 18

"You do understand the ramifications of joining the light, don't you?" Albus questioned the Malfoy's while Severus sat in a chair observing, wondering how Draco was doing babysitting Hermione. "This is a very serious decision."

"The ramifications of _not _joining are much more deadly." Narcissa was clearly forcing the words out, her pride stinging that she had to go to Dumbledore. "We can help. We know things the rest of the Order can't possibly know."

"It will be much easier to fight the Dark if you have people on your side that know how to defeat them." Lucius added, stiff in his chair. "Narcissa and I can spy...she's a fantastic occlumens...she saw into his mind."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Albus demanded, folding his hands on his desk.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Lucius countered, his anger leaking out. "Do you think we'd sign up for more misery?"

"Misery?" Albus asked. "You think serving the light is misery?"

"Yes, misery. You run your spy ragged!" Lucius snarled. "But my family is ready to suffer if it brings about You-Know-Who's defeat."

"Lucius, I am no spy!" Severus protested.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Severus." Lucius leveled him with a glare before turning back to Albus. "We can be useful, I am not asking for anything, we are simply offering our help."

"Tell me, what made you come to me?" Albus asked, peering out from his glasses.

"It's been a long time in coming...A year or more." Narcissa admitted, grabbing hold of her husbands hand.

"It took a few hours this morning, but Severus finally convinced us to come to you."

"Why should I trust you? Albus asked again. "That this is not some ruse?"

"You can question us under veritaserum if you'd like." Narcissa offered, looking unamused at the idea.

"How would you know your loyalty would remain with the light?"

"Because the light will keep my child safe and we will serve the side that keeps Draco from harm." Lucius insisted.

"You've given me plenty to think of, I will have to get back to you. Until then keep your side-switching to yourselves and tell no one."

"Albus-they are coming to you for help." Severus could hardly believe his ears.

"Indeed they are." Albus agreed. "I will entertain the idea, certainly, but not at the moment. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Albus-" Severus jumped up, a protest on his tongue.

"No, Severus. It's fine. We know where we are not wanted." Lucius rose to his feet gracefully, his wife quick to follow. "Come Narcissa, let us go and find a place we are welcomed and our help sought."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had caved in long ago and allowed Hermione to brush his hair despite the lack of need. She had been begging to place a ribbon in it, which he adamantly refused, when the door to his godfather's rooms opened and he walked in along with Draco's parents.

"Sevus!" Hermione dropped the brush and jumped into Severus's arms, unaware of the scowls on the adults faces. "Draco showed me how to play exploding snap! I won two games, too!"

Draco shook his head with a smirk on his face. The girl had done surprisingly well, and took advantage of his distraction when he thought of Astoria and whether or not she would go to the yule ball with him.

"Great!" Severus smiled, hugging her briefly. "Were you good for Draco?"

"Yes!" Hermione insisted. "He was nice! He even let me wrap up his owie."

Draco froze and felt his face color as Hermione referred to the hickie she had spotted earlier and insisted on tapping gauze to.

"What 'owie?'" His mother asked, raising a brow at her son.

"The one on his neck!" Hermione was clueless and not about to give up despite the desperate look he was giving her.

"Oh, and how did he get such an injury?" Severus asked, enjoying the opportunity to harass his godchild.

"A girl bit him." Hermione babbled innocently.

"Does this girl have a name?" His father questioned, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Astoria!" Hermione tattled. "Draco says when a girl and boy like each other they bite each others necks."

"You had better never let me see you with such a mark." Severus scolded Hermione lightly. "If I boy gives you such a mark he'll be in severe pain."

"No they won't! I don't have cooties." Hermione argued.

"Oh believe me, they will be in pain." Severus promised.

"Well, I don't wanna be bitten anyways." Hermione decided.

"I hope you're being a gentleman toward Astoria, Draco." His father warned gently.

"Yes," His mother smiled, taking Hermione into her arms, "You want to keep _this _one."

"He had another girl biting him?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I think the correct word would be chomping...but sure." Severus agreed, taking his ward back into his own arms.

"Why do people let people bite them?" Hermione seemed very confused.

"You see, Hermione, when children get to be around the age of thirteen their brains stop working and they let their bodies do their thinking." Severus explained.

"What parts of their bodies?"

"Yes, Severus." Draco honed in on the opportunity for revenged and smiled sweetly at his godfather who was leveling him with a glare. "Which parts, Severus?"

"Who wants biscuits?" Severus changed the subject quickly, and Draco frowned at the shrew escape his godfather/uncle had orchestrated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean he wouldn't accept your help?" Draco yelled, nearly startling Hermione who was busy stacking blocks and singing 'This Little Light of Mine.' While she was still mostly off-key she no longer sounded like a deaf person trying to imitate sound.

"Do I really need to explain the concept of refusing help?" Narcissa asked her son.

"We'll just have to assist in our own way...without _his _help." Lucius muttered. "We actually don't _need _his help at all, though it would be nice to have the protection he offered."

"We are Slytherins..." Severus agreed thoughtfully. "Anything a Gryffindor can do a Slytherin can do more efficiently and quickly."

"You're right." Draco nodded slowly, realization dawning on his young face. "You wouldn't send a lion to do a snakes job afteral...To defeat him we need to know him, and we do know him. We need to fight fight fire with fire."

"Darkness with darkness." Severus agreed, proud of his nephew. "And who knows their way in the dark better than the Slytherins?"

"We'll start our horcrux destroying tomorrow." Narcissa said resolutely. "For now, we enjoy this pleasant peace."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hermione, I told you to put your shoes on." Severus repeated, wondering why the girl hadn't been quick to obey like usual. Perhaps she hadn't heard him the first three times.

"I don't _want _to wear my shoes." She protested, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We can't go to the greenhouses unless you put your shoes on." Severus reasoned, wondering where the argumentativeness was coming from. She had been a sweet girl the entire time she had been deaged, and only this minutes was she displaying any signs of rebellion.

"But I don't want to!" She argued, scowling at Severus for the first time.

"Than we simply aren't going. I'll have the ingredients brought up for me."

"But I want to go outside!" She whined, giving him adorable puppy-dog eyes. "I've been in this castle forever." She sniffled dramatically. "Please, Daddy?"

"Cherub, your feet will get sore if you go barefoot." Severus pointed out. "Won't you please put your shoes on for me?"

"Fine." She pouted, flopping down on the floor and slipping on her trainers as angrily as one could manage too.

"They're just shoes, Hermione." Severus sighed, wondering how to squash the rebellion before it took a firm hold. He was not one to ever be a pushover...but with Hermione he felt the need to go easy.

"But they hurt my feet!" She cried, still sitting on the floor.

Severus kneeled and felt the toes of the trainers easily finding that they were too small. With a flick of his wand he sized them correctly. "Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?"

"I didn't want to bother you." She said simply, letting him help her to her feet.

"It wouldn't have been a bother." Severus smiled. "Come now, let's get going."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione gawked with wide eyes around greenhouse seven, particularly interested in a cluster of devil's snare which Severus had to yank her away from several times. After the sixth time he was starting to lose patience, and Pomona quickly stepped in and handed the girl very chewy toffees. The process of unwrapping the things took a good amount of time alone, and Severus was thankful to whoever had invented the treats.

"Honeydukes uses those wrappers specifically for this purpose." Pomona grinned as Hermione slumped to the floor, struggling to free her first toffee.

"Perhaps I'll need to stock up then." He drawled, turning his attention back to the herbology professor as Hermione managed to remove half a wrapper. "Do you have the mandrakes and the fanged geranium?"

"Oh yes," The witch nodded, "But while you're here I was wondering I was wondering if you could brew a few nutrient potions for me? Dragon dung just isn't doing it and the aconite just isn't growing as it should."

"What level?" Severus asked, figuring he could fit it brewing the potions if he gave up a few hours of sleep. He had a lot on his plate, yes, but he couldn't say no to Pomona seeing as she was good to him and provided him with his ingredients.

"Level five, I'm afraid the aconite is really behind." She looked put out, as if it was her fault the plants weren't thriving. "No matter what Neville and I do we simply can't coax it into being where it should be."

"It's hardly your fault the weather has been so cold so early." Severus answered truthfully. Even for England the weather was unseasonably chilly. Which was why Hermione was bundled up tightly in a thick coat and trousers instead of the dress she had wanted to wear.

"Fair enough, but still, Neville usually a trick up his sleeve if _I _don't." She sighed for a second before recovering. "Let me go and fetch your plants."

"Sevus, can you open this?" Hermione asked as the short woman hurried off, her mouth still full of candy.

Severus grabbed the toffee and unwrapped it quickly. "Finish the one in your mouth first." He requested, handing her the sweet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready?" Severus asked Hermione, pocketing the bag of ingredients as Pomona scurried off to check on the mandrakes.

"Uh-huh." She nodded sweetly and Severus forget the attitude of earlier as she gathered up the leftover candy. "I'm going to need a bath tonight, Sevus. I'm all sticky." She babbled conversationally, holding up the gooey hands.

"Indeed." He smirked, letting skip on ahead as he kept a shrew eye on her. It wouldn't do for her to wander over the great lake while he wasn't looking and fall in. Not that his little cherub would be so mischievous as to wander away from his watchful eye.

"SEVUS! It's SNOWING!" Hermione yelled, jumping excitedly and clapping her hands. Sure enough fat flakes were falling in the darkening evening sky, sticking to the ground and not melting. Winter had arrived the week before Halloween.

"Yes, it is." He nodded as a flake landed on his cheek and melted slowly.

"Can we build a snowman tomorrow!?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe after class." Severus nodded. "But let's get inside, Cherub. It's getting cold."

"I'm not cold." She protested.

Severus knew that just because one didn't feel cold didn't mean they weren't cold. "Well, I am. And it's getting dark."

"Okay, but we should go outside tomorrow." She insisted, understandably disenfranchised with spending so much time indoors.

"Oi, Sev'rus!" Hargrid called out and came galloping over to them. "I got something fer ye."

Severus stopped and waited for the giant to hurry over, which only took a few seconds given his giant strides. "What is it, Hagrid?" Severus demanded, eager to get back inside to warmth. "It's not anything illegal again, is it? Not that I mind, but..."

"No, no...just ran into some unicorn hair I though you might appreciate." The half-giant presented him with the hank of hair without asking anything in return. Which was not how a Slytherin operated. A slytherin did not have favors hanging over their heads.

"What can I give you in return, Hagrid?"

"Oh no, no, no- I aint asking fer anything." Hagrid insisted.

Severus scowled. How had this giant not been sorted into Hufflepuff. "What do you want in return, Hagrid?" He repeated.

"Stubborn man..." Hagrid muttered. "I suppose yer could bring me some of those nutrient potions for the blast-ended skrewts."

"I'll run them by tomorrow." Severus promised, although he felt morally opposed to provided those awful creatures with anything beneficial. "Good night, Hagrid."

"Night, Sev'rus. Night, Hermione." The giant's smile faded and Severus whipped his head around and spotted the problem. Hermione was no longer at his side.

"Sonofabitch." Severus muttered. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Hagrid." He started hurrying away when the man called after him.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, she can't have gone far." Severus yelled back.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione shivered and sniffled, trying to find her way out of the big dark forest. She should have just waited for Daddy to finish talking to Hagrid, but she had been bored and decided to explore the area around her. She figured Daddy wouldn't mind if she stayed where he could see her, but she was sure she was nowhere near him anymore.

She slumped down on the cold floor, wishing she hadn't been so silly to go into the forest when it was so dark. Just because Daddy had promised nothing would harm her here, didn't mean it wasn't scary. It was just that she had heard laughing coming from the big forest and wanted to know what was so funny in there. She had hurried into the forest before she even realized how bad an idea it was.

She whimpered as she heard stranger sounds coming from around her and she curled up, hoping that whatever made that sound wouldn't come to find her. Maybe when Daddy promised that nothing would hurt her here, he had meant that nothing would hurt her in the castle or in the yard.

Daddy. He would never keep her after this, no matter what he said about getting rid of her. Daddy would send her away for being a nuisance and she would be alone again. And what if she was lost out here forever. Even if Daddy did still love her, she might be lost in this forest until she died.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was ready to vomit from sheer panic as he rushed across the grounds, keeping an eye out for the flash of pink that was Hermione's coat. He had just about ran into the castle and demanded everyone get out and help look for his child when he remembered his wand. Using a quick spell, he followed where it pointed, his gut dropping when he noticed it lead to the forest. What the hell had she been thinking?

He rushed into the forest, hoping against hope that the creatures of the night in there hadn't decided she looked a nasty treat. A few feet in his wand stilled, and he looked around desperately, annoyed his wand could not be more specific. "Hermione!" He whispered loudly, not wanting to call attention to any beasts. He pawed through a shrub, ignoring the thorns cutting into his skin. "Hermione! Where _are _you!?" He was agonizing, she had been lost for nearly an hour now. He was about to send a patronus to Albus and request backup when he heard a whimper.

But where had it come from? To the left, to the right? Behind him? No, in front of him! He rushed forward, tripping up on a root. Steadying himself, he looked down and saw her, curled up in a ball at the base of a tree. Thankfully hidden as well as she could be in a little grove with a few thick roots covering part of her. "Cherub!" He scooped her up into his arms, holding the cold body close and covering her with his robes.

"Daddy?" She whimpered, frostbite coloring her nose.

"Shh...Shhh." Severus quieted, cupping her hands and blowing on them intensely in a feeble attempt to warm them as he half-ran toward the castle. "What were you thinking, baby?" He covered her as much as he could with his robe and cloak.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once inside his rooms he yanked Hermione's wet cloths off and wrapped a thick, fluffy blanket around her and ran a hot bath as he continued to blow on her frozen hands. She had yet to say anything, only shivered slightly and kept her eyes closed.

"Daddy..." Hermione mumbled. "I'm itchy." She whined, trying to scratch her skin before Severus held her hands down and continued to blow on them.

"No, no, no. Don't scratch. Don't scratch." He hummed, rocking her gently as the tub filled and the steam filled the room. "Foolish girl, what were you thinking? Why did you run off?"

"I only wanted to explore..." She whimpered, the redness in her skin fading away painfully slow.

"Never go into the forest again. Never run off again. Never." Severus scolded, hugging her tightly. "That was very foolish."

"Are you angry Daddy?" She whimpered, fat tears falling from her face.

"Very." Severus nodded, turning the taps off. "But I still love you." He assured her, lowering her into the warm water. "We can talk about this later." He soothed, using a washcloth to warm her face. "We have to warm you up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione hadn't lasted very long before falling into a deep sleep, and Severus figured that was for the best. Now that the hypothermia and the frostbite had been taken care of with a few potions and a balm, his sickening worry had vanished and was replaced with disappointment and justifiable anger toward his disobedient child. He could have lost her. And just like Lily's death, it would have been his fault.

She was swaddled up tightly in a fuzzy blanket and he held her slumbering body close as he reclined in his chair. He had wanted to run her to Poppy but figured he had had enough training in healing to handle it on his own and he didn't want to cause anyone else such great alarm. He also didn't want anyone to doubt his parenting and threaten to take her away. Not that he would ever let that happen. And, if tomorrow Hermione should still look to be in poor shape, he'd call for Narcissa to check her over. The woman _had _been a fully-trained healer before Draco was conceived.

But how was he to deal with this? Was the fear and frostbite she suffered a sufficient punishment? Would there even be a point to punishing her tomorrow when it wa so long after the fact? And what punishment, if any, was called for? Hadn't it been his fault anyways, for not watching her more closely? Maybe they could just pretend whole thing never happened. Surely she had learned her lesson. A quick talking to was all she needed, nothing more. Tomorrow, he'd make cinnamon waffles (her favorite) and they'd discuss the matter.

He'd have to make sure she knew he still loved her, of course he did, and he was only upset at her actions _not _her. He'd explain why the forest was dangerous, along with running off, and she would understand without the need for punishment. He sighed in relief at finally reaching a decision, and yawned as he rose from his favorite seat. It had been a long day, and though it was only nine, it was time for bed.

Walking into his room, he carefully lay her beneath the covers, not wanting to leave her alone even for just a night. Not after such a scare. Retrieving Dotty and Thomas from her bed, he placed them beside her before crawling into the mattress himself.

Turning, he looked at his ward. She looked so peaceful, a little cherub with slightly wild curls and large brown eyes and flawless tan skin. She hadn't been what he had pictured when he dared to dream of siring children. He had dreamed of black hair, startling emerald eyes, and alabaster skin who were witty yet charming, ambitious and brave. Yet, he could not want anything more than the child beside him. The child that was sassy and brilliant, and _his_. Even after she was back to her proper age, he had no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to let her go. He'd have to be careful about it, but nothing would stop him from being her Daddy. Nothing unless her telling him she didn't want him. And even then, he would watch from afar, keeping her safe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Feel free to shoot me some ideas, I'll entertain them all. Thanks so much for the reviews, short and long. You've made me want to keep this story up and it's not often I do that. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy, what's that?" Hermione asked, eyeing the locket swinging in Severus's hand.

"Rubbish." Daddy's voice was hoarse, and he hurried into his bedroom without even saying hi to her. She frowned, what was wrong? She got up to her feet, wanting to go and see for herself, when Narcissa stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave Daddy alone for awhile, he's hurting." Narcissa looked like she had been crying just like Daddy, and even though Lucius did really well trying to hide it, he looked very sad as well.

"But if I hug him, he'll feel better. My hugs always make him feel better." Hermione explained, stretching up to wipe a fat tear away from Narcissa's wet face.

"I know, love, but I think he wants to be alone right now." Lucius smiled, but it didn't seem like a real smile and Hermione frowned.

"Is he upset with me?" She asked, wondering what she had done. Was Daddy still upset about her getting lost last night?

"No, no, no." Narcissa hugged her, so tightly it almost hurt. "He's sad. Very very sad." Narcissa sniffled, and although he couldn't see her face she was sure Narcissa was crying again. "You see, your Daddy holds in his emotions for a very long time and when he finally lets himself feel them, it's very hard for him to cope. He needs to be alone for a little bit, love."

"But why are you and Daddy and Lucius so sad? You're crying." Hermione hugged her tightly, wanting to hug the pain out.

"Well, Hermione, your daddy and Lucius and I all had a really great friend named Regulus. And your Daddy was especially close with him." Narcissa squeezed her even tighter, and Hermione could hardly breathe.

"So why is he sad?"

"Well, Regulus...Regulus is asleep now." Lucius finally spoke, but Hermione couldn't see him because she couldn't even turn in Narcissa's grip.

"You can see him when he wakes up." Hermione explained, wondering why Narcissa was being so silly.

"No, no dear." Narcissa sniffed loudly. "This is a different kind of sleep. Regulus isn't ever going to wake up from this sleep and to see him again we also have to fall asleep."

"I don't understand, Narcissa." Hermione patted her back. "It's okay."

"This kind of special sleep takes people to Heaven." Draco explained, cleaning up the puzzle they had been doing as he babysat her.

"He's dead." Hermione said softly. "That's why everyone is sad."

"Yes." Lucius agreed.

"How long has everyone been sad for?" Hermione asked, stroking Narcissa's hair to comfort her.

"Regulus has been...asleep for awhile..." Narcissa clearly didn't like to use the word dead, and Hermione kept quiet about it.

"Is it his birthday? Why is Daddy so sad today?"

"No, it's not his birthday. We're sad today, because we found a locket that belonged to Regulus and it reminded us of him." Narcissa whimpered. "And your Daddy hasn't cried about anything for a very long time, so now that he's started he'll be crying a lot. He needs to get all the tears out."

"You can cry too, if you want." Hermione offered, kissing her cheek. "I'll hug everyone until they're better."

"You're just the sweetest thing ever." Narcissa started crying immediately, and the next thing Hermione knew Lucius was wrapping his big strong arms around both of them as Narcissa sobbed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa was sure it had been a good half-hour since she started crying and she finally released Hermione from her death grip and wiped her face with a handkerchief.

"Mum, Dad, are you okay?" Draco asked, hugging her tightly once she stood.

"We're fine. I just need a good cry is all." Narcissa assured, kissing her son's temple. "Thank you so much for babysitting."

"Is Severus going to be okay?" Draco questioned, looking nervous for his uncle's well-being.

"He just needs needs to process his feeling instead of bottling them up." Lucius explained. "I'll go talk to him."

"No need." Severus came from nowhere, his face red and the locket still clutched tightly in his hand. "I'm fine." He lied, his voice still thick and his red face betraying him.

"Severus...it's okay. You can feel." Lucius told his brother. "You don't have to hold it in, everyone needs to breakdown."

"I said I'm fine." Severus repeated, slumping down in his chair and lovingly stroking the locket.

"Daddy, will you tell me about Regulus?" Hermione asked innocently, climbing into his lap.

"Hermione-" Lucius was about to stop her but Narcissa grabbed his hand.

"He needs to talk, it'll be good for him." Narcissa insisted.

"Right." Lucius looked reluctant, but agreed with the wisdom. "We'll be on our way then." He strode over to his brother and kissed his forehead. "We'll be back for lunch tomorrow, if you need anything before than just call for me. I don't care what time it is."

Severus nodded, his eyes wet as Narcissa and Draco placed their own kisses on his forehead. "Thank you. I love you."

"We love you too, Severus." Narcissa smiled, kissing Hermione before heading out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's a pretty locket, Daddy." Hermione touched the jewelry, waiting for her Daddy to start talking. Narcissa said he'd feel better if he did, and she really did want to know about Regulus.

"It is." Daddy nodded, wiping at a tear that fell from his cheek. "It used to have something _very _ugly on the inside, but Regulus destroyed it and put something beautiful inside it instead."

"What's inside now?"

"It's a note, Cherub." Severus opened the locket, revealing the note. "Do you want to know what it says?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, wishing her Daddy wasn't so sad.

"It says, 'To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." Daddy smiled sadly. "Regulus Arcturus Black."

Hermione didn't understand much of that note, but she understood that Regulus got rid of something that some awful man had. "Regulus wasn't afraid to die, Daddy. He wasn't scared that some people are."

She quickly regretted the words because Daddy started to cry as hard as Narcissa had and hugged her just as tightly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She said quickly, hugging her tightly, too."

"No, don't be. I...I never thought of it that way." He choked out, his voice hitching and wet.

"DId you ever notice you and Regulus have almost the same handwriting?" She asked. "Except the R's...he makes those funny."

Daddy laughed at that and touched an R on the note. "I used to tease him about that," He smiled, "But he never minded. Regulus liked to be a little different."

"What else did he like?"

"Well, he liked to fly. Remember how I told you about Quidditch? Well, he was on the Slytherin team and he was _very _good...and he was very handsome...he had tons of girlfriends."

"What did you two do together?" Hermione asked, wiping Daddy's face with part of a blanket.

"We would practice our spells together, and we'd go walking. We'd read together all the time, and we'd talk and talk and talk." Daddy frowned. "I really miss him, Cherub. He could make anyone laugh with just a few words." Daddy shook his head. "He'd tease me right now, you know, for being such a softy. He would say, 'It's about time.'"

"He can see you now, and you can still talk to him, Daddy. All you have to do is close your eyes and talk."

"Will you talk with me, Hermione? I think he'd really like to meet you, and I don't want to do this alone."

"Of course, Daddy." She kissed his chin. "We can talk to Regulus whenever you want, too." She smiled. "And if you need me, you just ask, cause you're always there for me."

"I love you, Hermione." Daddy wiped his face with a sleeve. "You're so sweet."

"Love you too, Daddy." Crookshanks jumped up in Daddy's lap, rubbing against him. "So does Crookshanks. He doesn't like to see you sad either."

"Crookshanks is a good boy." Daddy nodded. "But don't tell anyone about tonight okay? It's secret."

"Okay, Daddy. I promise." Hermione agreed. "Now you finish up crying, and then we can go to bed." She said firmly, using the voice Daddy always used.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry scowled all the way down to Snape's office, regretting ever having lipped off to the git during potions. He had much better things to do on a saturday then deal with Snape and his sarcasm. His mood only darkened more the closer he got to Snape's office, and he was nearly seeing red as he pounded on the door.

"You may enter, Potter." The silky drawl came through the door easily, and Harry opened it gently despite wanting to kick it open.

"Sit, Potter." Snape ordered, shrewdly eyeing Harry as he took a seat across the desk from him.

"Am I writing lines?" Harry asked, when after a long minute Snape said nothing.

"No, Potter." Snape drawled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Then what would you like me to do?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"What is wrong with, Potter?" Snape surprised him with the question, and Harry quickly looked away from his eyes, fearing the man could read his mind. No adult ever asked him that question, save for Molly, and he'd been careful to hide that from her ever since. No, no he wasn't okay. He was stressed, he was lonely, he was afraid.

"I believe that you think my condition is stupidity, sir." He mouthed off, wishing Snape would just tell him what to do for his detention.

"Are you okay, Potter?" Snape threw him off guard again, by rewording the question and not responding in anger at his first response.

"I'm fine." Harry spit out, staring down at the desk.

"You seem unstable, Potter." Snape argued, and Harry could feel the heat of his gaze on his head though he refused to look up.

"I'm fine." Harry repeated, wondering why Sirius couldn't ask him this question. It'd be much easier to talk to him...or Remus...or Molly or Arthur. Why was Snape asking him?

"You're lying to me, Potter. I do not like to be lied to." Snape responded. "Something is clearly bothering you. Why have you not spoken to anyone about whatever problems you're facing?"

"It doesn't do any good!" Harry yelled, biting his lip as soon as he finished. He glared down at the desk, waiting to see how many detentions had been added because of his outburst.

"Perhaps you are speaking to the wrong people, Potter."

"It's not that they're the _wrong _people, it's that they can't do anything." Harry defended his mates, wondering why he had opened up even that little bit.

"Surely someone can do _some_thing." Snape said softly, not confrontational as usual.

"How?" Harry demanded, turning his eyes up to glare at his professor. "Ron is too young, Hermione is four, Sirius is in hiding, Remus is a pariah because he's a werewolf and the Weasley's have enough problems of their own!" Harry was panting by the time he was done, but Snape looked unabashed.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"What _about _dumbledore?" Harry muttered darkly. "As long as I'm alive, he doesn't care about my problems."

"What do you mean, Potter?"

Harry felt his face color instantly and he regretted saying anything. "Nothing, nothing at all, sir." He stuttered, wondering how he could talk his way out of this when Snape was so good at seeing through people. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why not?" Snape asked.

"Why do _you _care?" Harry retorted, ready to leave the office regardless of the punishment he knew he'd receive for doing so.

"Whilst I may dislike the majority of the student body, Potter, I do not wish to see any of them take their own lives or fall into trouble."

"I'm not...I'm not suicidal." Harry insisted. "That would be selfish. I have a job to do, in case you've forgotten."

"And if you didn't have a 'job to do', what then?"

Harry felt his face color. "Look, I'm _fine._"

"If that's the case, pull up the sleeves of your robes." Snape said calmly, a knowing tone in his voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No." Potter's refusal just confirmed what Severus suspected. The boy had taken to cutting as a means of stress relief.

"Potter." Snape needed the teenager to open up. So as much as he was loath to do it, he pulled up sleeve on his right arm, leaving the left one down despite it being much worse than its counterpart. "What is stressing you so terribly?" He allowed the boy to stare at the scars for a long moment, before he finally covered them back up.

"Everything." Potter finally said, still looking shell-shocked at seeing the marks on his flesh.

"Talk to me. I might be able to help." Severus coaxed, waiting for Potter to speak.

"If Dumbledore won't help, why would _you_?"

"Potter...Dumbledore does what is convenient for him and for the cause without giving much thought to anything in between." Severus was careful to word his statement as carefully as he could. "I...am not Dumbledore."

"What does that even mean?" Potter demanded.

"I believe that there might be another way to win this war...a way without all the death and despair and manipulation. A quicker way." Severus stared into Potter's eyes. "And it would be all the more quick if you would participate."

"Sir?"

"Potter, I am suggesting we fight fire with fire." Severus drawled. "You are familiar with the muggle phrase?"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Potter asked. "Toying with the dark?"

"Potter, nothing is inherently evil or good save Satan and his minions." Severus said slowly. "I need to know I can trust you, before I speak any further."

"I don't know...I'm just so confused." Potter looked like a lost little lamb, and Severus took pity on him.

"I was once confused." Severus informed him. "I was once lost. I don't want the same to happen to you. I don't want you to get lost in the manipulations, I don't like you Potter, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Tell me what you're thinking, Professor." Potter insisted. "I'm not making any promises until you do."

"Perhaps you are not so clueless, Potter." Severus lightly praised. "Very well, I will talk to you about the ideas in my head." He could always erase that part in Harry's mind should the boy chose not to cooperate.

"Thank you." The glasses-wearing boy sounded assure, but sincere, and was clearly paying full attention.

"It's always bothered me that someone as blatantly unstable and fractious as you is supposed to be the only one that can vanquish You-Know-Who." Severus spoke bluntly, not one to beat around the bush.

"Fractious?" Potter asked, ignoring the insult.

"Quarrelsome, Potter. It means quarrelsome." Did the boy _not _have a decent vocabulary? "Now, let us be back to the topic at hand." Severus took a bracing breath. "I believe that You-Know-Who's first demise was _physical_ and that the night your parents...fell asleep...that _technically _fulfilled _all _the criteria in Trelawney's damn prophecy."

"But-"

"No, Potter. Let me finish." Severus was on a roll, and Severus was not about to start letting anyone interrupt him. "You were born as the seventh month dies, yes, and You-Know-Who marked you as an equal when he attempted to kill you that night. His body _was _destroyed that night. Dumbledore's interpretation of Trelawney's prophecy could be way off...tragically so."

"Why come to me now?" Potter was understandably suspicious. "Why _now_?

"I waited until I was confident in my theory before beginning to act on it, Potter. I didn't want to see Dumbledore in any other light but that of a near-perfect man."

"And what light do you see him in now?"

"Dumbledore's _recent _attitudes and behaviors make me think that he's possibly losing touch with reality. Which is incredibly dangerous as he is a powerful wizard, and in his own way, could prove to be just as dangerous as You-Know-Who." Severus hated to voice the concerns. "He's also extremely manipulative, judgmental and tends to view those in his grasp as pawns that he can use and discard as he sees fit."

"I've been feeling that way, too." Potter said softly, resentment flickering in his eyes. "But we can't go against Dumbledore...it'd be dangerous if he saw us as threats to his plan."

"I am glad you understand that, Potter." Snape complimented.

"How can I not?" He muttered darkly. "After Sirius kept begging him to let me stay with him, Dumbledore said something to him and he hasn't mentioned it since."

Severus nodded. "While I do believe the majority of his actions stem from what _he _perceives as good intentions, he is playing a dangerous game and I refuse to leave my fate and the fate of those I care about, in his hands."

"Understandable." Potter nodded, looking slightly more relaxed.

"_I _thought so." Severus muttered. "Now, let's get back to you. Talk to me, Potter, and I will try to help out with the things I can."

"We shouldn't waste time on me-"

"I wouldn't be asking if it were a waste. Do I _look _like a man who would tolerate wasting time?"

"No." Potter sighed, slumping in his chair.

"Talk to me, Potter." Severus repeated. "I know you don't like me, but if you scratch my back, I will scratch yours."


	23. Chapter 23

**PLEASE DISREGARD THE FACT THAT I MIXED UP THE STORY AND THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I MISTAKENLY PUT INFORMATION ABOUT THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE INSTEAD OF INFORMATION THAT PERTAINED TO HIS FIFTH YEAR. I MESSED UP. **ALSO KEEP THOSE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS COMING!

"I've been having awful night terrors, Sir. I don't know what you can do about it, but they're awful. I can't sleep."

"I will have to teach you occlumency, Potter." Severus decided, resolving to ask him about the dream in more detail soon.

"Occlumency?"

"It is a way to protect your mind, Potter." Severus explained, wondering why their DADA professor wasn't teaching such a skill. If it were up to Severus, he'd begin those lessons in second year.

"Good, because I fear I'll go mad soon." The boy admitted, blushing deeply.

"You may be foolish, but you are by no means going mad." Severus forced the compliment out. "What else is bothering you?"

"How...how's Hermione doing?"

"She is doing quite well, Potter. If that is a source of your stress you and Weasley may see her during lunch tomorrow." Severus allowed. "But _only _you and Weasley, I do not need nor want, to deal with anymore than two Gryffindors at a time unless I absolutely have to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later of talking about teenage nonsense, Potter had finally been ready to move on to the more serious and somber topics.

"These are really good, who made these?" Potter asked, nibbling on one of the biscuits Severus had been kind enough to provide along with some milk.

"I did, Potter." Severus admitted. "Now, moving on. I don't suppose you know what a horcrux is?"

"Is that like a lady of the night?" Potter asked innocently.

"No, Potter. It has nothing to do with whores." Snape nearly smirked at that, but bit it back as he pushed a book called Magike Moste Eville across his desk to Potter. The teen reluctantly put his biscuit down and wiped his fingers on his jeans before gingerly picking up the decaying tomb and carefully paging through it. It was a good thing too, or Severus would have killed the boy for destroying the literature.

"Magike Moste Eville." Potter read the title out loud, in a ridiculous manner as he read it the way it was spelled.

"What is with the French accent, Potter?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not well-versed in dark magic, sir." He muttered, blushing slightly.

"Magic is magic, Potter. Most of the problems we face today are due to unfair labeling." Severus lectured. "But let us return to the subject of Horcruxes." Severus took a sip of his wine, leaning back in his chair. "A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a person has hidden a fragment of their soul for the purpose of attaining immortality."

Potter's eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open. "How?"

"Creating a Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor their soul to earth if the body is destroyed. The more horcruxes one makes, the closer they are to immortality." Severus watched Potter's face pale. "It is very costly to the creator. It diminishes their humanity and even disfigures them."

"Is...Voldemort the first to do something so...awful?" Potter asked, paying full attention.

"No, Herpo the foul created such a thing. But the fate of those who use horcruxes to survive is gruesome, Potter. It is a terrible existence."

"Why would anyone create such a thing?"

"They fear death." Severus said simply. "They are cowards to the very core."

"And Voldemort had a horcrux?" Potter guessed.

"No." Severus said dryly. "He has _seven_."

"Seven!?" Potter looked disgusted and fearful and the same time.

"Five now." Severus amended. "Two of them were destroyed."

"So they _can _be destroyed?" Potter looked relieved. "How? Who?"

"Believe it or not, Potter, it was a Slytherin who destroyed it." Snape smirked at the look of shock on Potter's face.

"You?"

"No. It was a friend who has long since gone to sleep." Severus frowned at the thought of Regulus.

"I'm...sorry about that." Potter said kindly, looking awkward as Severus felt at the words. "How is a Horcrux created though?"

Severus pushed a book called Secrets of the Darkest Arts over to Potter who again handled the decaying tomb gently. "It involves a spell, and a very awful act. To create a Horcrux, one must commit murder and then encase a portion of their soul in an object."

"What was the first one?"

"It was a locket." Severus answered.

"A locket?" Potter was understandably confused.

"I believe You-Know-Who chose to use objects of great significance or importance to him."

"A locket was important to him?"

"Apparently." Severus responded.

"Well, is there anyway for his Horcrux things to go back inside him?"

"Yes, but to do that one would have to be remorseful." Severus schooled. "And I don't see that happening, do you?"

"How are we going to destroy them then? We don't know what they are." Potter was working himself up.

"Calm yourself, Potter." Severus ordered. "The Horcruxes _can _be destroyed, and then You-Know-Who will be a mortal man."

"But do you know what they _are_?" Potter demanded. "Or _how _to destroy them?"

"After careful research, I've discovered that the awful things can be destroyed with basilisk venom, fiendfyre, or the killing curse."

"Do you have any ideas of what they could be?"

"The first, as I told you, was a locket that Bellatrix had Kreacher retrieve. But that is a story for later." Severus cut Potter off before he question that. "The others...I _think..._might be the diary you destroyed, the ring of Marvolo Gaunt, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Nagini, and possibly...you."

"Me!?" Potter jumped up from his seat. "I have...I'm a...what?!" He looked ill. "I have to get it out of me!" His face fell. "Someone will have to...kill me...when the time comes." He swallowed hard. "Will you make sure...it's as painless as possible?"

"You are willing to sacrifice yourself?" Severus asked, raising a disbelieving brow at the ill-looking Potter.

"Of course." Potter's voice did not waver, and Severus believed him.

"Perhaps I've been a bit too harsh in my judgements of you, Potter." He mused. "But you will not have to die. There is a way to free you from the Horcrux."

"H-how?" Potter slumped down in his chair again, relief on his face.

"A very painful process is called for." Severus explained. "But it need not be done until the others are taken care of. Unless you'd rather the thing out sooner."

"I want it out as soon as possible!" Potter shuddered. "I don't want...anything of his inside me."

"We can begin the process tomorrow when you come for lunch." Severus decided. "You may tell Weasley about all that has happened, but do not breathe a word to anyone else or not only will it bring about _my _death but the death of many others should You-Know-Who discover my treachery."

"Yes, sir." Potter nodded, looking somber.

"And keep away from Dumbledore until we can begin occlumency lessons, the headmaster will read you like a book if you give him the chance." Severus pulled out a black potion from his drawer. "Drink this when you go to sleep, it will keep You-Know-Who out of your head."

"Yes, sir." Potter pocketed the vial. "And don't worry about Dumbledore, he's already avoiding me." He added sadly.

Severus growled inwardly. "Potter, if you ever need to talk...I suppose I can listen and offer the advice that comes with age." He made sure his voice portrayed that this was a huge imposition on him, despite the fact that it really wasn't so awful listening to Potter's problems if it kept the boy from offing himself.

"Thank you." Potter actually gave a small smile. "I have a question now, actually."

"Yes?" Severus asked, hoping it was not anything silly like a question about girls.

"Am I still going to have a detention or does this count?" He looked incredibly hopeful.

He sighed. "I will show you mercy just this once, Potter. Go- you have quite a bit of information to tell Weasley."

"Thank you." Potter breathed, visibly relaxing.

"Go, Potter! _Before _I change my mind and make you scrub cauldrons."

"Right. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Potter."


	24. Chapter 24

"How badly is it going to hurt?" Harry asked Severus, looking nervously around the living room of his quarters.

"_Very_." Narcissa said simply, looking unamused that this had all been sprung on her rather suddenly. "I don't know if you've ever been crucioed but it's ten times worse than that."

"It's...safe, right?" Weasley demanded as his friends face turned white.

"I _am _a trained healer, Weasley, and I am well read on the subject of Horcrux extraction." Narcissa answered. "Would you like to question my abilities further, or can we begin?"

"Harry?" Weasley asked Potter, who looked shaky on his feet.

"Yeah...we can start." Potter sounded terrified, but kept a brave mask on his face, earning a sliver of respect from Severus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Severus, lay down on the couch." Mrs. Malfoy ordered Snape, a slightly stressed look on her otherwise youthful face.

Snape scowled for some reason, as if Mrs. Malfoy had asked him to cut his arm off. "Remind me again, why _I _am the one stuck with this task?" He snarled, glaring at Harry as if it was his fault Mrs. Malfoy had asked him to lay on the couch.

"Because he's _your _student." Mr. Malfoy drawled. "And _you're _the one who insisted this be done tonight instead of waiting."

"Would _you _want something like that inside of you?" Snape countered, still sounding irritated.

"I think dealing with Bellatrix is close enough..." Mr. Malfoy muttered, earning a smack to the back of his head from Mrs. Malfoy. "Damn, woman. I thought _Andromeda _was the sister I couldn't talk about."

"You don't get to talk about _any _of them!" Mrs. Malfoy hissed. "I don't talk about _your _brother."

"I'm _right _here." Snape called out. "And I'm absolutely the pinnacle of greatness, what could you _possibly _say about _me_?" He asked in a mock-haughty voice as Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks.

"Are you...half-brothers?" Ron dared to ask Mr. Malfoy.

"No, we're _full _brothers." Mr. Malfoy snapped. "Blood be damned."

"We're getting sidetracked here." Mrs. Malfoy interrupted. "If we don't start now, he won't be recovered by Monday and people might ask questions about why he's not in class."

"Right." Mr. Malfoy and Snape spoke in unison much like Fred and George always did.

"Right, indeed." Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "Potter- lay down on the couch."

Harry raised a brow at the woman. "Professor Snape is on the couch..."

"He'll be restraining you." She replied simply.

"Aren't there spells for that?" Ron asked, sensing Harry's discomfort.

"There are to be no other spells, save for the ones _I _use, during this process!" Mrs. Malfoy barked. "Would you _stop _questioning me?"

"I didn't mean to question you." Ron protested. "It's just..."

"Believe me, Weasley. It's no pleasure for me, either." Snape drawled. "But the sooner we finish, the sooner we can all pretend this never happened." He held his hands open. "Get over here, Potter."

"Right..." Harry took a step closer to the couch, but stopped just out of Snape's reach, unable to force himself to go any further.

"Potter, I swear if you drag this on any longer, I will give you detention until you graduate!" Snape barked. "Let's get this over with!"

"Right." Harry repeated, still standing still.

Snape sighed, his patience evidently worn out as he snaked out an arm and pulled him atop him. Harry stiffened and blushed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Make yourself comfortable, Potter. You're going to be there awhile." Snape warned.

Harry swallowed and repositioned himself, taking care not to jab Snape with an elbow. He took his time finding a comfortable position, figuring his embarrassment couldn't increase much more. He shifted and shifted, until he found the perfect one. He lay stomach down atop Snape's stomach, his head resting on his chest and his arms around Snape's neck. This way Mr. Malfoy, or hopefully Ron, could hold his arms if he started to flail them and Snape could his body down with his arms and his feet down with his own feet.

"Are you comfortable?" Snape sighed, placing his hands on Harry's back.

"Yes." Harry nodded against the surprisingly soft fabric on Snape's chest. "Can...can you talk me through what's happening? Please?" He begged, wishing he knew what to expect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Of course." Narcissa soothed, her healer and mother coming through. "Now, Weasley- I'll let you hold his arms down should the need arise but if you can't manage, Lucius will have to."

Weasley nodded and moved behind the arm of the couch where Severus was resting his head on some pillows. "You'll be alright, mate." Weasley assured his friend.

Severus gave Potter a reluctant squeeze. "Weasley is right, Potter. It'll hurt, but it will pass. Concentrate on breathing." Severus advised. "Counting helps. Or thinking of a song you enjoy."

"Alright." He nodded again, his eyes still squeezed shut. The boy was clearly afraid, and Severus couldn't blame him. He wouldn't be looking forward to this process either.

"Right," Narcissa gave Severus a look, and he held tighter to Potter, not wanting him to flail about dangerously, "I'm going to remove your shirt." She waved her wand and the clothes came flying to her feet. "Next, I'm going to make a hole in your skin for the horcrux to exit."

"A hole?" Potter whispered, pushing closer as if he was trying to hide himself by morphing into Severus's skin.

"This _isn't _the really painful part." Narcissa promised. "This will feel like a scratch compared to that."

"Don't wiggle, Potter." Lucius warned. "If you strike my wife, it will be the _last _thing you do."

"I won't." Potter promised, his voice sounding strained. "Let's...Let's just be done with this."

"Very well." Narcissa placed a hand on Potter's back and pointed her wand at a space between his shoulder blades. "Sectis!" She enunciated, splitting the skin open several layers and calling forth torrents of blood. "Sanguinem Sistit!" She barked, stopping the crimson from falling and new blood from escaping.

"Ah!" Potter growled and gave a small jerk, but he didn't move enough to stifle progress. "That smarts!" He hissed, his face screwed up in pain.

"Alright, Potter." Narcissa looked a tad bit guilty. "The hard part begins now. I'm going to draw the horcrux out and it will be painful."

"Just...let's get it over with." Potter put on a brave front, but Severus could feel him shaking.

"DO. NOT. MOVE." Narcissa warned. "AUFER A TENEBRIS!"

Potter let out a string of expletives that was detention-worthy and would put a sailor to shame. Severus had to use all his strength to keep Potter from yanking and writhing and Weasley was forced to hold his hands from behind as Narcissa kept the wand trained at Potter's back. "STOP!" Potter was begging after only a few seconds, tears falling out to soak Severus's robes. "BLOODY HELL! IT HURTS!"

"BREATHE, POTTER!" Severus yelled, feeling the boy holding his breath. "Try counting or thinking of a song!"

"AH! What...song?" Potter asked, his voice breaking as Narcissa kept a steady hand. "Fuck!"

"Any, Potter. How should I know what you like?" Severus retorted, trying to distract the teen from his agony.

"HOW MUCH LONGER?" Potter was bawling now, his chest heaving violently and Severus did not blame him one bit. Cruciatus was awful enough, he couldn't _imagine _what this felt like. Sweat began to fall from his face in thick beads, and soon enough, Severus was soaked with both that and the tears. "Mummm?" Potter's voice began to slur as he slipped into hallucinations. "It hurts, Mum!"

Severus's stomach lurched as he called out for Lily, and he almost wanted to flee to his rooms. Lily...Lily should be here, able to cradle her son. Lily should be there, sheltering her poor child and loving him to pieces like he know loved Hermione. Lily was supposed to be there, and she wasn't and it broke his heart. "Pott- Harry, Harry, you're alright." He forced himself to sooth, figuring he owed Lily this small kindness if not a whole lot more. "It'll be over soon enough."

"It hurts..." He sobbed, the sound heartbreaking. "Mum- make them stop!" He pleaded, wrapping his arms around Severus's body.

"Shush, Potter." Severus soothed, thankful that it wasn't his daughter undergoing such an ordeal. He wasn't sure he'd be able to let Narcissa continue if it was Hermione under such a surgery. "It's for your own good."

"But it hurts." Potter whined.

"Shhh." Severus pleaded, forcing himself to be warm. It wouldn't do if Potter were to have a panic attack. "It's almost over. It's almost over."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After three hours, the procedure was done and Potter lay limply atop Severus, sobbing heartily. Severus couldn't find it in him to shove the teen off, even though Potter had pissed himself an hour ago and soaked Severus in the process. He wasn't completely heartless.

"Mate, are you alright?" Weasley looked greatly alarmed as Narcissa draped a blanket over Severus and Harry.

"He'll be fine. He needs a good cry." Narcissa assured, handing the vial the piece of You-Know-Who's soul was now in, to her husband.

"And a shower." Lucius added, placing a few drops of basilisk venom in the vial and flinching as a scream sounded from within. "I'm taking this to the Atlantic and tossing it in." Lucius decided, gingerly handling the artifact despite it being a horcrux no longer. "I'll return tomorrow." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll see _you _tonight, however."

"Save that for later." Severus ordered. \

"What?" Lucius teased, as he walked to the floo. "You wouldn't lend out your room to your brother for one night?"

"I'd lend my room out to your wife, Lucius." Severus returned, raising a joking brow at Narcissa who rolled her eyes. "Not you."

"Sorry, Severus. You can have any of the other Black sisters, not mine." Lucius called out, before disappearing through the floo.

"Weasley, you may go. I'll have Potter returned to you by breakfast."

Weasley looked unwilling to leave his mate, but after a duo glare from Severus and Narcissa, he left quickly followed by the threat not to tell a soul about what had happened there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry felt awful and sick, and embarrassed all the once as he lay on Snape. He was bawling, had cried out for his mother, and worst of all, he had pissed on Snape. Any minute he expected the professor to toss him off and demean him, taking away hundreds of house points and assigning months of detentions.

Instead, Snape let him sob, saying nothing as Harry cried pitifully and clung to Snape as if he were a security blanket and not the most-feared professor in the entire school.

"Calm him down." Mrs. Malfoy ordered Snape, as she lathered some goo on the spot in his back where the horcrux had exited. "Get him cleaned up and then put him to bed. If he's still shaky in the morning, send him back to his common room with the rumor he has the flu."

"I take it you're leaving me with him, then?" Snape didn't sound too happy about the idea, but he didn't demand harry get up off him.

"You can handle this, Severus." Mrs. Malfoy purred. "I need to get back to Lucius, we have some things...to discuss." She said, a laugh in her voice.

"I hardly think you'll be doing much _discussing._" Snape joked, making Harry's stomach turn at the mental image. "Good night, Narcissa."

"Good night, Severus."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus waited another half-hour before he finally spoke. "Are you ready for bed, Potter?"

Potter said nothing, but nodded, his face red and wet.

"Right...I'll run you a bath." Severus muttered, unsure of what the protocol was here. "I don't think you'd be able to stand- especially not for a shower." Severus shifted on the couch, sitting up and standing with Potter limp in his arms. He was not paid enough for this job. Carrying him into the bathroom, he started to the taps before sitting on the toilet with Potter in his lap.

"Thanks." Potter muttered, half-asleep.

"You owe me, Potter." Severus grumbled. "This was _not _on my list of things to do today."

Potter simply nodded, to weak to much else.

"In the tub you go, then." Severus muttered, placing Potter in the water with his bottoms on before using his wand to vanish them. There was simply no way in hell he was undressing a _Potter_.


	25. Chapter 25

"No!" Hermione crossed her arm across her chest and stomped a foot, and Severus could hardly believe his well-behaved child was acting so bratty today. It had started that morning at breakfast, when she steadfastly _refused _to keep her elbows off the table or to do anything but play with her pancakes. After caving, and letting her leave the table to play, he found that she had decided to pitch a fit when he informed her that she needed to change out of her pajamas. And after he had caved and let her remain in them, he was not faced with the dilemma of getting her to sit and eat lunch when she wanted candy instead.

"Hermione-" What was her middle name?, "Hermione Granger!" He scolded, absolutely at his wits end, and ready to lose his temper.

She blew a raspberry at him, and scowled deeply. "I'm not a Granger! _You're _my daddy now." She sneered. "And my middle name isn't jean anymore, either."

"So help me-" He threatened, resolved to work out the name problem later, "If you don't go and sit at that table-"

"I don't want to!" She screamed, jumping up and down and sending several things flying across the living room with her magic.

"And I don't want to argue with a four-year old!" He barked, realizing that was _exactly _what he was doing. "Nor am I _going _to!" With that he stomped forward, grabbing the girl who immediately released a deafening screech and starting to kick.

"I said no, Daddy!" She hollered. "Put me down!" She demanded, choosing at that moment to use her teeth to chop into his skin with sharp teeth. He couldn't help but drop her in shock and pain, nor could he help feeling that an arsehole when she landed with a thud.

"I don't like you, Sevus!" She pouted, turning to run off as Severus nursed his bleeding hand.

"Hermione!" He stomped through his apartment, searching for the girl. He looked under beds, behind curtains, under pillows, and in the tub. He simply couldn't find his child anywhere. He was about to start cursing when he took a deep breath and pulled his wand out, casting a quick point me spell. Following to where the wand lead him, he scowled when it showed she was hiding inside an empty cauldron.

He didn't give her much time to respond in either way, when he lifted her from the cauldron and brought her into the living room. Settling in on the couch, he steeled himself. Slytherin's/purebloods always had respectful kids and disciplined them accordingly...he had been allowing Hermione to go unchecked simply because she was his and that ended now. He hated himself for it, but he placed her over his knee. He landed a hard smack on the tantruming girl, and then another and another and another.

"You don't ever bite! Especially not me!" He scolded, smacking all the while. "You don't talk back and you don't hide from me! You do as your told and you do it without attitude!"

"STOP!" She pleaded. "I'm sorry, Daddy!" She was crying heavily now, and Severus landed a few before swats before putting her in a corner. He allowed her to stand, however, as she was his little girl.

"You'll stand here for four minutes and think about your attitude." He said firmly, tearing himself away from the sobbing girl to go and calm himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione cried heartily, staring at the wall in front of her. Daddy was angry with her, and it was all her fault. She just wanted to know how far she could go, before she could get in trouble. She wished she hadn't now, because that swatting had _hurt _badly and Daddy was now upset with her. She was almost worried he'd send her away now, even though he promised he would never. She sniffed, Daddy hadn't sent her away after she wandered off in the forest. She wished she had Dotty with her, or at least Thomas but they were in her room and she didn't dare leave.

"Hermione."

Hermione jumped when Daddy's voice sounded beside her, but she kept staring at the wall.

"Hermione, look at Daddy."

When she refused, Daddy simply turned her around and made her look up at him. She was surprised when he didn't seem angry anymore. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. If she didn't let go, he _couldn't_ send her away.

"Can you tell me what for, Cherub?"

"For bitting, and yelling, and being a brat." She cried, sniffling loudly. "I'm sorry, Daddy! Don't send me away!"

"I will never send you away, silly girl. Ever."

"Promise?"

"Of course, silly girl." Daddy laughed. "You're stuck with me."

"Forever?" She asked.

"And _Always_." Daddy hugged her tightly. "Now, let's get some lunch."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus felt majorily guilty when Hermione flinched as she sat down on her chair. He had to keep himself from apologizing, and was relieved when she quickly got over the discomfort and started to enjoy her grilled cheese and tomato soup. He hoped he'd never have to be so stern again. From what his Slytherin's told him, he had a hard hand, and he never wanted to do that to her again. He took heart in the fact that there were very few students he had to paddle more than once before they learned their lessons.

"Daddy, can I have another grilled cheesey?" Hermione asked sweetly, back to being her cherub self.

"Of course." He gave her another off his own plate, already full after half of one. "Eat up, Cherub. You missed breakfast."

She frowned and the reminder of her naughtiness, but quickly turned back to her food, taking extra care to keep her elbows from the table. "Daddy," She asked after swallowing a large bite, "Are you out again, tonight?"

Severus shook his head, they were all taking a break from Horcrux hunting. They had already destroyed so many, a very ardorous task, and all that was left was the snake, the damn lost diadem, and some ring. As frustrating as it was for them to take a break, Lucius had insisted on it, insisting they needed a break after the way Voldemort was losing his temper more and more with each piece of his soul that was destroyed. Severus was still very sore from the cruciatus curse they had all received last night, his a bit longer. "Not tonight, Cherub. But Lucius and Narcissa should be coming any minute."

"Yay!" Her face lit up in excitement. "I should prolly get dressed first." She added, clearly understanding that Narcissa would give them _both _hell should she come and see Hermione in a state of undress.

"Yes, come now quickly." Severus winced as he got up, still achy, and hurried Hermione into her room and into a blue dress.


	26. Chapter 26

Lucius threw Hermione into the air as soon as she ran to him, catching her with expert precision before repeating the procedure again and again as Narcissa settled herself down on the couch. "How's Hermione today?" Lucius asked. "You didn't give Daddy a hard time, did you?" That was the _last _thing Severus needed, especially after last night.

"Um..." She trailed off, looking guilty.

"You weren't naughty were you?" Lucius couldn't believe such a thing, not from teenage Hermione and especially not from four-year old Hermione.

"Ummmm..." She looked toward Severus, but Lucius refused to let her get off easy.

"What did you do?" He demanded firmly.

"I bit Daddy and I was a brat." She said softly, managing to retain eye-contact although Lucius was almost certain she wanted nothing more than to run to Severus. "He spanked me and gave me a time-out."

Lucius nodded. "You won't misbehave again, will you?"

"Never." She insisted, her eyes wide.

"Good girl." He hugged her tightly, settling on the couch beside his wife who was now depositing a quilt she had made into Severus's lap.

Severus's eyes lit up at the gift of the black and dark gray patchwork quilt, always appreciative of the gifts that were handmade and and soft. "Narcissa- thank you." He pet the quilt, smiling.

"Is it Daddy's birthday?" Hermione asked, looking concerned she had forgot the day.

"No, dear." Narcissa assured. "Your Daddy's birthday is a little bit after Christmas. I made him the quilt because I love him and like to surprise him sometimes."

"Did you make that, Narcissa?"

"Yes, I made it myself." His wife nodded, looking fondly on the girl.

"Can you teach me to sew?"

"Yes, dear. It'll be fun to have a girl to teach." She was clearly thinking of the daughters and other children they were unable to produce, and Lucius wished he was able to give her more.

"I like when you teach me girl stuff, Narcissa." Hermione grinned, and Narcissa positively beamed.

Lucius let Narcissa talk about how fun sewing and knitting could be without interrupting, content to stare at the warm glow on Narcissa's face. He hadn't seen her look like that in so long, and it almost made him want to bring up the idea of adoption to Narcissa again or fertility treatments. Severus had told him about something called IVF and he figured it would be worth at least checking into.

"Severus!" Narcissa's voice called Lucius from his musings. "Severus, are you okay?"

Lucius looked over at Severus, who was rather sweaty looking and white, a pinched look on his face. Something clearly had been wrong with Severus since yesterday, and he had clearly hid it from everyone. Lucius was not amused. "Severus, you told me you were fine last night."

Severus put his mask back on, clearly annoyed at being discovered. "I'm fine, Lucius, really. It's nothing serious."

"Did you go to bed last night?" Lucius demanded, knowing full-well that sleep was required to recover from the injuries of last night.

"Lucius-"

"Hermione- did Daddy go to sleep last night?" Narcissa asked, keeping her voice casual to keep Hermione in the dark.

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "I go to bed before he does."

Lucius sighed. "Did you go potty last night?"

Hermione nodded. "All by myself." She said proudly.

"Good girl." Lucius praised. "And when you did that, what time did the clock say."

"Ummm...I think the big hand was pointing to four."

"Was Daddy up?"

"Yes, he was in the living room." Hermione answered, proud she could answer. "He was sitting in the dark."

"Oh." Lucius leveled his brother with a glare.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Hermione finally caught on to the tense feeling in the air.

"No." Lucius smiled at her. "Daddy's just going to go to bed."

"It's early though, why?" Hermione clearly didn't believe it wasn't a punishment.

"Because, he's tired." Narcissa said firmly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm _not _tired." Severus argued, scowling at Lucius. How dare he try and send him to bed, especially in front of Hermione.

"You do _not _want to test me, Severus." Lucius stood, his arms crossed and his jaw set.

"It's not even two, Lucius." He tried reasoning, as arguing clearly wasn't working in his favor.

"I can tell the time, Severus. Now, come on." Lucius put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, and Severus glowered.

"You don't want to fight this, not in front of your daughter, because I _will _carry you to your room." Lucius whispered in his ear.

Severus sighed but got to his feet, resolved to continue this conversation once they were in the privacy of his room. He wasn't going to be put to bed by Lucius at this age, not again.

"Come on," Lucius coaxed, grabbing Severus's new quilt. "You can even break this in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm not tired, and I'm not going to bed." Severus repeated.

"Severus, get into your pajamas before I wrestle you into them." Lucius had been bickering with Severus for ten minutes and his patience was wearing thin. "I won't keep Hermione out either, if you decide to push your luck."

"Fine." Severus growled, yanking his pajamas on in an angry manner that only Severus could manage. With a growl, he flung the blankets off of his bed before flopping onto the bed.

"Enough with the attitude, Severus." Lucius warned, throwing the new quilt over his body. "Don't think I won't spank you." He scolded, continuing to tuck the blankets in around Severus as Severus clearly recalled last years swatting from Lucius.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning to sleep on his stomach as it was much more comfortable to sleep that way after a crucio.

"I guess it's just the Snape's day to be naughty." Lucius teased, kissing Severus on the cheek. Sitting on the bed, he rubbed at his brothers back, waiting for him to give in and go to sleep.

"I love you, Lucius. Even when you're overbearing." Severus finally breathed.

"I love you, Severus. Even when you're being stubborn."


	27. Chapter 27

Lucius sat on Severus's couch, while Narcissa sat on the floor with Hermione and helped her give Dotty a pedicure. He was reading from one of the books on Severus's shelves, when Dumbledore suddenly appeared in the living room.

"Lucius, Narcissa- I can't say I expected to find you here." The old man's eyes twinkled, but no one in the room succumbed to the 'charm,' not even Hermione.

"We're babysitting." Lucius snarled, unamused that the old man had disrespected his brother by not even knocking.

"Where is Severus?"

"Not that it is any of your business," Narcissa still managed to look dignified while seating on the floor, "But he is sleeping. Last nights meeting was very...taxing."

"You'd have noticed that if you cared more for your employee." Lucius jeered.

"Well, I need to speak to him about the progress of the potion for Hermione." Albus said calmly, in an annoying tone that drove Lucius mad.

Narcissa gestured to a corner of the room where a cauldron simmered. "He's working on another. He's almost confident this one will bring him one step closer."

"It's been a long time since she's been deaged, perhaps he could get the potion done faster if she was rehomed?" Albus asked, a hint of threat in his voice.

"Rehomed?" Lucius drawled, narrowing his eyes. "She's not a cat."

"Interesting." Albus smiled. "Just last year you were referring to her with some very flavorful words."

"Luciush, who's he talking about?" Hermione pipped up. "I'm not getting sent away, am I?"

"No." Narcissa purred, standing and lifting the girl to her hip. "Come now, let's go to the bathroom and I'll let you put some mascara on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How amusing, Lucius." Albus smiled, eyes twinkling. "I never thought I'd see the day you cared about the welfare of a muggle-born child."

"What do you _want, _Albus?" Lucius demanded, glaring heavily at the senile old man.

"I want whats best." He said simply, seating himself on the couch beside Lucius.

"For you." Lucius amended.

"Pardon?" Albus asked, feigning innocence.

"You want what is best for _you_." Lucius spoke slowly, wondering if the old man really had slipped into dementia.

"I beg to differ, Lucius. I want what is best for the _light._" Albus insisted, looking merry despite the gravity of the conversation.

"You sure have an odd way of achieving your goals." Lucius sneered, wondering why Severus trust the man as much as he did. Lucius simply couldn't, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Severus had _impeccably _great judgement. And even _if _Albus was doing all this manipulating in the name of the greater good, it was still just as morally objectionable to the shit the Slytherins were _forced _into doing.

"I assure you, I know what I am doing." Albus sounded smug to be in such great control and Lucius's stomach churned in disgust.

"That brings no comfort, Albus," He spat, "Seeing as you just admitted to _purposely _messing with people's lives."

"I promise you, my intentions are the purest they can possibly be."

"Purest?" Lucius scoffed. "The only reason you get away with the-_shit,_ that you do is because you were never a Slytherin!" Lucius hissed. "Merlin- you run your spy ragged, all the while manipulating the grand majority of the wizarding world!"

"Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks at their neighbors." Albus responded. "I believe that's how the muggle phrase goes."

"Is it lonely?" Lucius asked. "Up on that high horse?" Lucius retorted with a muggle phrase Severus often used.

"Lucius, this is war. What must be done, must be done." Albus reasoned, finally dropping the facade.

"Then why won't you let me help!?" Lucius barked, standing from the couch to glare down at Albus. "Why won't you consider the wisdom of allowing fire to be fought with fire?!"

"I am overseeing a very delicate strategy."

"STRATEGY? THIS WAR ISN'T SOME...SOME CHESS GAME!" Lucius let his rage out. "I'm starting to think you see people as pawns, Albus."

"And you don't?"

"I've never messed with their lives!" Lucius countered. "That's the difference!" He lowered his voice, remembering that Severus was asleep. "You need to leave."

"I need to leave?" Albus chuckled. "I don't think you have the authority to ask me such a thing."

"Listen here,-"

"Oh, no need to get so worked up Lucius. I'll be on my way." Albus smiled, walking off before Lucius could deliver a sound arse-chewing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My, my, look at those big eyes." Lucius grinned down at Hermione, who had exited the bathroom a few minutes after Albus had left.

"Narcissa says I have great skin and pretty eyes." She said smugly.

"And you're smart as a tack." He added, resolved to bring up IVF to Narcissa later. For now, he had other things to discuss with his wife. "Why don't you go find Dotty and show her those big eyes?"

Hermione nodded and ran off toward her room, practically bouncing with excitement. As soon as Lucius heard her begin to babble to the doll, he looked at Narcissa. "We need to get those papers in line."

"Did he say something?" Narcissa asked, clearly referring to the headmaster.

"I think he might be plotting something. We need to move quickly." He sighed. "We can have him sign the custody papers tomorrow."

"What if Hermione changes her mind?" Narcissa frowned. "When she's older again?"

Lucius scowled at the thought. "Then we can rectify the paperwork, not that she'll change her mind." Lucius would employ every last option he had to keep that from happening.

"And you're sure those Granger muggles won't try to contest the custody exchange?"

"I've paid them 5,000 galleons ($50,000), and they are currently being prosecuted by the muggles. They won't contest unless they have a death wish."

"Are you sure we shouldn't do it now?"

"No, let Severus sleep." Lucius insisted. "Albus won't do anything tonight, I'm sure of it."


	28. Chapter 28

Severus scrawled his name neatly on the bottom of the very binding and very legal document, taking care to make sure his very neat script was even more tidy. If anything was going to screw up this adoption, it wasn't going to be his damn handwriting.

"Hermione, Cherub, are you sure about this?" He asked, steeling himself should she answer in the negative.

"I'm _super _sure, Daddy." She insisted from atop his lap. "I want to be you daughter _officially_." She added, kissing his chin.

"Alright then." He scrawled her name neatly in the correct space on the parchment. He stopped when it came to the middle name and last name, unable to make his hand form the words.

"What's the problem, Severus?" Narcissa asked, raising a brow.

"Cherub," He looked down at his daughter, "Remember how you a Slytherin?"

"Uh-huh." SHe nodded, grinning wide to reveal her gap-toothed mouth.

"Well, Slytherins give their children middle names that honor people important to them."

"Okay." She said simply, not offering much help in the matter.

"Lucius, Narcissa- a little he-" He stopped, an idea formulating in his head. Narcissa and

Lucius _were _going to become her godparents in a few short minutes, and they both doted on her...and Hermione just _adored _Narcissa.

"Severus?" Lucius asked, a smirk on both his and his wife's face as they knew what he was thinking.

"Hermione Narcissa Snape." The words sounded odd on his ears, but felt right within, and he scribbled the name down in the correct spot. He didn't bother to ask Hermione how she felt about the name, because children didn't get a say so when they were born, and today was practically the day she became his. Besides, both Narcissa and Hermione were glowing as he said the name aloud, and he knew he made the right decision.

"I love it, Daddy!" Hermione yelled, kissing his chin.

"I'm so _honored, _Severus." Narcissa's eyes were filling with moisture and Severus rolled his eyes in unison with Lucius.

"Time for aunty and uncle to sign the paper." Severus pushed the parchment toward the couple who were busy making bedroom eyes. "_Before _they get into trouble."

"What kind of trouble, Daddy?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"The kind only _married _people can get into." He stressed the word married, not wanting his baby to be knocked-up by a certain redhead anytime soon. He'd have to have a talk with her once she was fifteen again. That was if she'd want anything to do with him once she was aged back properly. No, he shook his head, that didn't bear thinking about.

"Oh." She said simply, thankfully not asking anymore questions on the subject Severus had thoughtlessly brought up. "Who's that paper going too?"

"Lucius has a friend he is going to bring it to, and he will take good care of it so Daddy will _always _be your daddy, no matter what." Narcissa explained, her eyes twinkling even more and her face glowing.

"And you'll always be my Aunty and Uncle?" Hermione questioned sweetly.

"Of course." The Malfoy's answered in unison, and Severus began to fear Lucius would take his wife then an there on his carpet.

"And your lovely cousin, Draco, has agreed to babysit you this afternoon." Severus added, glancing at the clock. Horcrux hunting was set to begin a few minutes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco sighed and gave in, allowing Hermione to brush his hair after she begged for half an hour straight. He was pleasantly surprised when she was gently, not yanking and tearing the locks like he had feared she would.

"We're cousins now, Draco." She warbled, her voice sweet and syrupy.

"So we are." He agreed, having been informed of that by his very happy mother, father, and Uncle. "What do you think of us being cousins?"

"I'm _really _happy!" She giggled. "I never had a cousin before."

"I'm glad to be your first." He replied, earning himself a kiss on his cheek. "Are you excited to go the Slytherin common room with Daddy tomorrow?"

"Yes!" She yelled, clapping her hands together. "I'm sooo-oooo-ooo excited."

"How excited are you?" Draco teased.

She jumped up. "SUPER!"

"You don't look excited to me." Draco insisted.

"I am! I am!" She twirled around in circles, the bottom ruffles of her dress flying about her.

"How excited are you?"

She threw her arms out as wide as she could. "Thisssssss excited!" Her voice was strained as she stretched.

"You're that excited to visit the dungeons?"

"Yes." She said firmly. "It'll be _fun_."

"If you say so." Draco couldn't help but wonder if Severus was out of his mind, bringing a little lion cub into the den of snakes. But if _anyone _could get away with breaking the Slytherin protocol, he figured it was Severus. "Just stay away from Pansy, alright?"

"Why?"

"She's a very naughty girl." Draco explained, frowning at the memory of the pug-faced girl. That breakup had been one of the _ugliest _in the history of Hogwarts. Pansy had positively tried to murder both him and Astoria, and had destroyed a good portion of the charms classroom in her rage. He'd have retaliated to avenge Astoria, but Severus had gotten to her first and she hadn't sat properly in the week following.

"_I'm _never naughty." Hermione drawled, striking a very Severus-like pose.

"Liar." Draco teased.

"Na-uh." Hermione denied, sticking her chin in the air. "I'm a cherub." She explained.

"If you say so." Draco placated. "Look, we're cousins right?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"So, would you do be a favor?"

"Of course, Draco." She nodded, looking eager to please.

"Good, because Astoria is going to be coming over to...study with me." Draco decided to push his luck. "And I was just thinking your Daddy and _my _parents didn't need to know."

"Why?" Hermione frowned. "I'm _not _lying to Daddy." She insisted in a manner much like her teenage self.

"Right, but I was just thinking we _don't _tell him because he likes to tease me and it would make me sad."

"Oh! Alright!" Hermione smiled. "I get it!"

Draco sighed in relief, hoping he really could get away with sneaking a girl into Severus's rooms. At least if he _was _found out, Severus would be less angry at the fact that it was Astoria- one of his favorite students. And whatever the consequences might be, the crime would be _well _worth it. Besides, Severus _always _went easy on him and Astoria- especially Draco.

As soon as he began fantasizing about Astoria, a knock sounded on the door. He had _impeccable _timing. Taking a quick second to make sure his hair was flawless, which it was (even more so, thanks to Hermione) he opened the door and pulled her inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Draco, I'm not sure Severus would like me to be in his rooms." Astoria giggled, kissing his chin as she called their professor by his first name- (something _all _Slytherin's were allowed to do after hours and in private.)

"He won't know." Draco murmured, nuzzling her chin with his head.

"What if a certain four-year old tells?" She laughed, making Draco look over to see Hermione staring at them with curious eyes.

"Hermione, why don't you color out here while Astoria use your bedroom?" Draco asked.

"Draco-" Astoria smacked him, "I am a _lady_."

"We don't have to do _that_, just because we're in a bedroom." He reasoned smoothly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Okay, but don't knock my stuffed animals to the floor!"


	29. Chapter 29

"Brat." Astoria panted, lightly tapping Draco on the head. "Do you _always _get your way?"

Draco sat up, in a very pleasant mood. "When a Malfoy wants something, he gets it."

Astoria rolled her pretty green eyes. "I guess Severus is right, beds have a gravitational pull for horny teenagers." She stretched, sitting up while her sweaty and messy hair covered her breasts.

Draco laughed, pecking her on the lips again. "We need to change Hermione's sheets...and blankets...I don't feel comfortable letting her sleep in this warzone."

"Warzone?" Astoria laughed, slipping out of the bed and starting to pull the blankets off. "I thought what we did was beautiful?"

"Oh it was." Draco purred, slipping off the bed as well. "It was a beautiful warzone."

Astoria gave him a look. "How poetic." She teased, bundling up the sheets and blankets in her arms. "Where's his hamper?"

"The bathroom." Draco answered, beginning and struggling to make the bed. Astoria sighed in exasperation and dropped the sheets and blankets, starting to make the bed properly. "You'll make a great wife, love."

"Of course I will." She laughed. "I'm-"

She was cut off as the door was thrown open, revealing a very surprised and horrified looking Hermione. The girl promptly screamed and turned, taking off to who knows where.

"Oh-oh." Draco whispered, hurrying out of the room with Astoria on his heels.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You touched Astoria and you aren't supposed to!" Hermione yelled, sitting in Astoria's lap as she had been the one to _finally _get her out from under the bed. "Daddy says no one is supposed to touch girls!"

Draco sighed, he had gotten himself in a big mess. "Hermione- Daddy is right." He soothed, trying to put a hand on her shoulder only for her to bit at him.

"But when Daddy said that, he meant girls under thirteen." Astoria explained, taking easily to Hermione. "You see, when a girl gets to be around twelve or thirteen, she starts to _like _to be touched."

"Like?" Hermione was understandably confused, given her horrid past, and Draco felt like shit.

"Yes, she will sometimes give a boy permission to touch her, and a good boy will never touch her without permission." Astoria continued. "But good girls and boys should wait until they're married to touch- Draco and I were just being naughty..."

"So...you gave Draco permission?" Hermione sniffed.

"Yes." Astoria smiled. "Now, can you give Draco a hug?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later, and after a very awkward talk, everything was back to normal. Astoria sat on the floor in the living room, letting Hermione plait her hair, and Draco watched the two- mostly Astoria who had a huge smile on her face as she talked with Hermione.

He was put-out that Hermione had been wary of him after walking in on his moment with Astoria, but the girl had forgiven him and all was well. His day couldn't possibly get any _better_. Astoria had given herself to him, and it had been beautiful. It was a thousand times better than his experiences with Pansy, and he wished again he had waited for Astoria. Severus was right about waiting for marriage, because that way you gave yourself to the one you loved and no one else could get the honor. But Astoria told him she didn't mind, and that was all Draco needed to know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was in a very good mood, a very good mood as he caught Hermione up into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. The only Horcrux now left, was the snake. "Cherub!" He grinned. "We're you good for Draco?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I liked playing with Draco and Atsoria!"

"Do you mean Astoria?" Severus questioned, looking down at the couch where a very guilty Draco sat, several hickies on his neck.

"Yes!"

"You had your girlfriend over when you were babysitting?" Severus demanded, willing to forgive Draco for having someone in his apartments without his permission, but not willing to let the fact that Draco had been alone with a girl go. "Draco Scorpius!"

"I know, I know, but-"

"But nothing, you two aren't married and you shouldn't be having relations!"

"How'd you know-"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I know what the 'I just had sex' face looks like, Draco. Shame on you."

Draco looked down at the carpet. "I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to get closer to her, you know?"

Severus sighed. "In two short years, you'll be 17 and you two can get married. Trust me, Draco, waiting will be good for you."

Draco nodded, looking contrite. "It won't happen again...Astoria and I talked about it and we decided it would be more special if we waited."

"Atsoria and Draco say when I get older I'll _want _to be touched." Hermione pipped up. "But I don't believe him."

"Good, because if a boy touches you- he'll die." Severus promised, hugging her tightly. "What did you do all day?"

"I colored pictures for you, and Draco and Astoria cuddled naked on my bed."

"ON MY _DAUGHTER'S BED!?" _Severus yelled at Draco, furious beyond belief. "What is _wrong _with you?!"

"We cleaned up! And we didn't dare do it on _your _bed!"

"You little-" Severus stopped and shook his head. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Draco." He smirked. "Now go to supper." He ordered, ruffling Draco's hair. "And be sure to tell your girlfriend that I expect a 14 inch essay, from the both of you, on the merits of chastity by tomorrow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book Severus was reading her. Clearly the conversation he had had with Draco about the merits of chastity had been overheard.

"Well, when somebody wants a child very very much they get blessed with a child."

"You wanted me?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted you very _very _much." Severus admitted, hugging her tightly.

"I thought a mummy and a daddy had to make a baby, not just a daddy." Hermione asked, looking lost.

"Well, a woman and a man need to make a baby, but that doesn't make them a mummy or a daddy." He explained.

"Like how my old mom and dad weren't really my parents, but you're my daddy?"

"Exactly." Severus agreed, pleased he didn't have to go into specifics.


	30. Chapter 30

**DON'T WORRY! I AM NOT ENDING THE STORY LIKE THIS! HERMIONE WILL STILL LOVE HER DADDY AND WILL STILL BE CHILDISH BECAUSE OF THE POTIONS EFFECTS! DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS OR SO HELP ME-! Also, I'm going to have Astoria get pregnant. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

December came quickly, and with that came decoration that Severus would have never dreamed of having in his apartments before his Cherub came along to him. His little angel that had worked to heal his wounds and that of the Malfoys as well. She had even been warming the hearts of his Slytherins, getting them to see that not all muggleborns were awful people. She was a more than welcome sight in the Slytherin common room, and many of his snakes even begged him to bring her along. Granted he had had to spank Pansy and Goyle and Crabbe a few times before they left her alone, but that was in the past.

"Severus..." Lucius's voice was soft..."You don't have to change her back _tonight_."

"She can be little for awhile longer." Narcissa insisted, looking near tears.

Severus wanted nothing _more _than that. Nothing more than to keep his baby a baby. But it was not fair to her, and he had to change her back. And quickly, before he lost his resolve. "I have too." He forced the words out. "I have to do this for her and just...hope...that she wants something to do with me afterwards."

"Oh, Severus." Narcissa started crying, and Severus swallowed hard, looking down at his daughter who slept in his lap.

"I'll...spell the potion down her throat while she sleeps...when she waked up tomorrow...she should be...fifteen."

"She'll still your baby, Severus." Lucius soothed. "Draco's still our baby."

"Thank you, both. For everything." Severus really was grateful. "I love you. But I really want to do this alone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione held his baby close, her head resting on his shoulder as she snored lightly. He felt his eyes sting, as he pet the tamed hair, unable to stop himself from crying as he realized that tomorrow at breakfast she would be a teenager. A teenager that very likely, wouldn't want him as a Daddy. Or a father. Or anything else but a professor she disliked.

"Daddy, loves you." He whispered, holding his Cherub closed. "Don't you ever forget that."

Sniffling, he lifted her, carrying her into her room and dressing her in one of his shirts as she would rip anything else as she grew. Tenderly, he tucked her beneath the blankets, making sure Dotty and Thomas were under the correct arms. Planting a kiss on her smooth forehead, he wiped his eyes and made certain the note he left her and the photo album he made for her, was on the bedside table.

He had to force himself away from the room, his heart aching the entire time. He had never hurt so much. Not even when Lily or Regulus had gone to sleep. He sniffed, wrapping himself in his new quilt from Narcissa, and cried himself to sleep for the first time in years.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus groaned, startling awake when he heard crying. With a jolt, he recognized it wasn't a toddlers cries, but rather that of a teenager bawling their eyes out. He hurried to Hermione's door, wondering if he should go in, but when he heard the heart-broken wail he pushed the door open- wondering what had woken Hermione at four in the morning.

Although he expected to see a teenager, he still gave a slight jump at the sight of the disheveled teen, who sat upright in bed sobbing without restraint. "Hermione!? Are you okay?" He demanded, wanting nothing more to wrap her in a hug but worrying it wasn't appropriate anymore.

"Daddy." She cried, holding her arms out to him in a frantic request to be hugged.

Severus hurried over to her, heartened at the fact that she called him Daddy, and hugged her tightly. "Shhh...shh. I know, I know this is confusing." He soothed, rubbing her back. "I know you feel odd, you just need to sleep for a while more. You'll feel better in the morning." He purred, kissing her tear-stained cheek.

"Are-are-are-" She was heaving with sobs. "Are you-going-going to send me awayyyy?" She wailed, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he pulled her onto his lap. He winced when he noticed she was wet, but he put that problem aside to be dealt with later.

"I will _never _send you away." He promised. "Do you remember being four?"

She nodded, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"I didn't send you away when you ran off." Severus reminded. "I didn't send you away for biting me." He kissed her cheek. "I meant it when you were four, and I mean it now, I will never send you away."

"Promise?" She demanded, clinging to him.

"I promise." He insisted, wiping at her tears. "Does this mean you still want to be my daughter?"

"I don't want anyone else but you." She insisted, wiping her face and nose with his sleeve. "You're stuck with me anyways," She sniffled, "You adopted me, remember?"

"How could I forget such a happy day?" He asked, rocking her slightly until the last of her tears and sobs subsided.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione nearly fell asleep again, once she was sure her Daddy still loved her, when she felt herself being lifted. She frowned, and turned her head into his robes, wondering where he was carrying her. "What're you doing?"

"You need a bath, Cherub." Daddy said. "You're...wet."

Hermione whimpered, feeling her face flush with mortification. She had not...wet the bed! She hadn't even been fifteen for one day and she pissed herself? She bit her lip, was Daddy going to make her tell him about the bedwetting as a teenager? _That _would be embarrassing, almost as much as the accidents themselves.

"You're fine, Hermione." Daddy assured her. "It happens. That potion was really powerful, it would happen to _anyone_." He assured, settling her down on the toilet in the bathroom as he turned to fill the tub.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She whispered, unable to look at the man.

"You're fine, Cherub." Daddy repeated, walking over to her. "Arms up."

Hermione scowled at him, she was not four anymore.

"Sorry." Daddy started to turn away, but Hermione caved in and lifted her arms. She was tired, and she wanted Daddy _clearly _didn't mind helping her out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, Cherub." Severus helped Hermione step into the warm water. "Wash up, and I'll get you something to wear."

Hermione nodded, rubbing her eyes, but obeying. Severus was almost reluctant to leave her alone in a tub, but remembered she was not four and he would be back in a minute or two. Hurrying into his rooms, he grabbed another shirt, making a mental note to get her some clothes her size. He had no idea what to do about the undergarments, and figured she could go commando one night until Narcissa could come and rectify the situation.

"Can I get out _now_?" Hermione asked, as soon as she spotted him. She was clearly exhausted, and Severus quickly helped her from the tub, placing the shirt over her head before carrying back to her bed.

"Good night, Cherub. If you need me, just come and get me, okay?" Severus asked, tucking her into the bed as soon as he used his wand to clean it.

"Okay, Daddy...night." She slurred sleepily, kissing his forehead. "Leave the nightlight." She added.


	31. Chapter 31

Yawning, Hermione sat up, her stomach growling as she looked at her clock and noticed it was noon. She frowned, had Daddy let her sleep in? He didn't usually do that. Maybe he was tired too, she _had _woken him up early. And had kept him up for a while too, all because she had had a sob fit. She rubbed her eyes before heading to her closet, scowling when she realized _nothing _in there would fit her- not even the socks.

"Daddy?" She called out, heading into the living room to see what Daddy could do to rectify that problem. She also wanted breakfast/lunch and a morning/noon hug. Not necessarily in that order.

"Good morning, Cherub." Daddy smiled from his usual perch in his recliner, while Narcissa and Lucius were seated on the couch.

"Morning." She yawned, hugging Narcissa and Lucius when they held their arms open wide. "Daddy, I don't have any clothes my size." She informed the potions professor, squeezing into the chair beside him.

"I noticed." He hugged her with one arm. "After you have something eat, Narcissa will help rectify that issue."

"I don't think I'm hungry." Hermione answered.

"You'll eat regardless." Lucius said firmly, in a tone that meant there was to be no argument whatsoever. "Go grab your plate, it's on the kitchen counter."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Narcissa- I _can't _accept these." Hermione insisted, eyeing Narcissa as if she had just offered her an arm or a leg.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Well, that's too bad." She shrugged, riffling through the bags she had placed on Hermione's bed as she ate. "Besides, a third of these are clothes are my old ones from school."

"But-"

"No buts, Hermione!" Narcissa said firmly, leveling her niece with a glare. "It's already done, stop being a brat."

"I'm not being a brat!" Hermione countered, crossing her arm.

Narcissa cocked a brow, and was satisfied when the petulant teen blushed at the outburst. "If you're _quite _done," She continued, "Let's pick you out something to wear. You can't be wearing that."

"But I _like _these pajamas." Hermione insisted, protectively clutching the oversized shirt.

"And I'm sure your father will let you keep them, but right now it is not time for pajamas." She reasoned, placing the clothes in Hermione's closet and the the socks and other items in their appropriate drawers.

Hermione heaved a very put-upon sigh and flopped down on the bed, nudging bags out of the way with her foot. "_You _pick what I should wear." She insisted. "You're better at it."

"Do you have a certain color preference?" Narcissa asked, eyeing a lovely set of of emerald robes that would look great on her.

"No." Hermione said simply, not offering much help.

"Emerald it is, then." Narcissa handed the robes to Hermione, along with a pair of newly purchased silk underwear and a very nice brassiere (having guessed the measurements.) "Is that your size, dollface?"

Hermione read the tag before nodding. "How'd you-"

"Just a talent." Narcissa smiled. "Hurry up and get dressed, I want to show you how to use the makeup I got you."

"Narcissa, you didn't have to-"

"Ah ah ah," Narcissa interrupted, "I _wanted _too."

"Well, thank you." Hermione grinned, dressing quickly. "Will you plait my hair? With a silver rubber band?"

"Don't you remember how?" Narcissa asked, already beginning to comb out the snarly hair (the reaging seemed to ruin her progress of taming the hair).

"Yes, but I like when you do it." Hermione smiled, running a hand over the braid that Narcissa had done in a few minutes.

"Still so sweet, I see." Narcissa kissed the brown hair before slathering the lotion in, wanting to get a quick start on taming the locks again. "Do you want to learn how to do makeup?" She asked. "You got you _everything_...except foundation- you won't be needing that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, hardly believing how beautiful she felt with just a bit of lipstick, eyeliner, shadow, and mascara. The perfume Narcissa squirted on her, one of several bottles given to her, helped as well. She felt like a lady, and confident, for the first time as a teenager.

"Do you like it?" Narcissa asked, clearly having had enjoyed giving Hermione a makeover.

"I _love _it." She felt water poke at her eyes. "My mother _never _wanted to do anything like this with."

"Your mother is an idiot." Narcissa said harshly, before softening her voice as she hugged Hermione. "Don't cry." She smiled, kissing her cheek. "I will _always _love doing these things with you."

"I love you, Narcissa." She sniffed. "And Lucius, too."

"We love you, too." Narcissa squeezed her tightly. "Now come on- chin up, and let's go and so the boys."

Hermione grinned, hurrying into the living room to show Daddy and Lucius her new look. "Viola." She grinned.

"Beautiful." Lucius smiled, nodding approvingly.

"I love it." Daddy agreed. "Especially since it's not too much."

"Like I would ever let her." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need it, anyways."

"_Especially _not since she has that redhead wrapped around her finger." Lucius was clearly teasing Daddy as he looked directly at his brother, waiting for a response.

Hermione colored. "Lucius-" She whined, "Stop."

"As if it wasn't obvious that the feelings were returned." Narcissa joined in the teasing. "Look her blush."

"Absolutely not!" Daddy said firmly. "You're not allowed to date until you're married."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't mean that, Daddy." She said knowingly, slipping in beside him on the chair again.

"Fine, you can date." Daddy sighed over-dramatically. "But if a boy tries any funny business with you, he'll die."

"Yes, he _will_." Lucius added. "I won't have some boy making you his conquest."

"Honestly you two- don't you remember being fifteen?" Narcissa jumped to Hermione's aid, and Hermione relaxed a bit.

"Yes!" The two males answered in unison.

"Which is _exactly _why we know to keep her away from boys!" Daddy admitted.

"And the Weasley boy isn't just _any _boy- he's a Gryffindor!" Lucius looked horrified.

"And everyone knows that Gryffindor's don't value chastity as much as Slytherins." Daddy continued, causing Hermione's face to darken in embarrassment.

"Hermione is a _good _girl." Narcissa reminded. "She'll stay sweet, **(a phrase used to mean pure) **and keep him in line."

"Exactly." Hermione pipped in. "You taught me better."

Daddy sighed. "It's not _you _I don't trust, it's the _boys_. Specifically a read-headed Gryffindor."

"Daddy- Ron is a gentleman!" Hermione defended. "He knows no means no and he listens when I say stop."

"Have you been in a position where you need to tell him to stop?" Daddy asked, looking horrified at the idea that a fifteen year old girl and boy were macking and getting to second-base.

"Well-"

"That's a yes or no question." Lucius looked unamused.

"It's just snogging!" She insisted. "And Ron _never _takes it too far." She said honestly. Ron respected that she wanted to wait, virginity a virtue she valued even more now that she had spent so much time with the Slytherins.

"Just remember, Cherub, you're a lady." Daddy relaxed, although Hermione was almost scared he was going to go find Ron and murder him.

Hermione nodded. "I promise, Daddy." The confirmation earning him a hug.

"How long have you and Ron been dating?" Narcissa asked, clearly interested in the girly details.

"Well...it's complicated." Hermione sighed. "We were kinda starting to talk about going together, but then the accident happened."

"You mean to tell me that you two were snogging before you were dating?!" Daddy sounded outraged.

"Daddy-"

"Yes or no?" Lucius drilled.

"Yes...but only a few times. I think he's nervous to ask me to go steady." She reasoned.

"That is no excuse." Lucius frowned.

"He needs to ask you into a courtship before anymore snogging is done." Daddy said firmly. "Am I clear?"

Hermione sighed, but nodded. "Will you talk to him, Daddy? And get him to ask me?"

"I suppose." Daddy agreed. "But you do _understand _that it will kill me to set my girl up in a courtship?"

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, Daddy."


	32. Chapter 32

Ron was more than uncomfortable as he sat in chair in Snape's office, wondering what he had done to warrant such a request. He had been behaving very well ever since he and Hermione had sort of started going together. He swallowed. Was Snape going to tell him that Hermione was still to weak from reaging to go to Hogsmeade with him? That would be worse than any punishment he could think of, as he had been excited ever since he found out that she was her proper age again. He dared to cast a look at the clock, wondering how long Snape was going to glare at him before he spoke.

"In a hurry, Weasley?"

"No, no, no." Ron insisted, feeling sweaty and scrutinized. "I was just wondering...am I in trouble?"

"Should you be?" Snape drawled, cocking an eyebrow up high.

"No." Ron insisted. "Honestly." He squirmed a bit under Snape's glare. "I just don't know why you'd want to see me."

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow." Snape said simply, his gaze more penetrating than that of Dumbledores even, making Ron wonder if he was in his head.

Ron nodded. "Yes, sir." Was Snape going to take his Hogsmeade privilege away for some reason?

"You plan on going with Hermione." It was not a question.

"Yes." Ron nodded, starting to get a feel for where this conversation was going.

"Alone."

"Well- I mean-"

"Yes or no, Weasley?!" Snape barked.

"Yes. But there'll be other people around." Ron added quickly, which wasn't a lie. There would be tons of students and people around the village. But he knew what Snape meant so he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"No Potter?" Snape drilled.

"Harry's going to spend time with the twins instead."

"So you can be alone with Hermione?"

"Well...yes." Ron wondered if he should run from the office or write his final will and testament.

"Mr. Weasley. There is to be no snogging or even _hand-holding _until you _properly _ask my daughter into a courtship."

"Courtship?" Ron asked, confused at the Slytherin term.

Snape glared, clearly that had been the wrong answer. "A courtship is a relationship between a man a female it which they will determine if they should be married to each other." Snape glared heavily. "Under the protection, guidance, and _blessing _of parents or mentors, the couple concentrates on developing a deep connection that _should _lead to marriage."

Ron nodded, wondering if he was going to make it out of this meeting alive.

"Courtship is used to _avoid _temptation and to experience the _blessings _purity. It is a choice to not emotionally give away your heart, piece by piece." Snape's finished.

"Yes, sir." Ron nodded. "I promise, I'll be behave."

"Mr. Weasley. You will not do anything with Hermione until you've asked to court her." Snape repeated.

"May I court her, sir?" Ron asked, hoping against hope he would say yes. It would be difficult to court Hermione secretly. And he did intend to court her, and not date her, understanding why it was such a good choice.

"Mr. Weasley, what does 'late' mean to you?"

Ron swallowed. "Well, late is not having being on time..." He trailed off, realizing Snape found his answer lacking. But he wasn't going to _lie _to the man, especially not since he knew he could read minds.

"What does 'don't touch my daughter' mean to you?"

"Just that, sir." Ron squirmed.

"What does 'abstinence' mean to you, Weasley?" Snape was clearly prepared to drill him all night.

"It means waiting until your wedding night to..."He cleared his throat, relieved when Snape finally seemed satisfied with an answer.

"If you were hexed, where would you least like to be hit?"

Ron's startled at the question, feeling uneasy. "Um...my...you know..." He was relieved when Snape seemed to know he was referring to his crotch.

"If you were _beaten, _what would you least like broken?"

"My back." Ron didn't have to think about that.

"Where do you believe a woman's place is?"

"At her husbands side." Ron answered easily, surprised when Snape nodded in approval at the response.

"What do you want to do, _if _you grow up?" Clearly Snape was implying that Ron's death could be imminent.

"An auror."

"A suitable career, Weasley." Snape mumbled. "What is the first thing you notice when you meet a girl?"

"Her skin." Ron blushed at the confession, knowing how weird it sounded. "And her eyes." He added honestly.

"What is the current going rate to rent a room at an inn?"

Ron did _not _fall for that trap question. "I have no idea, sir." It was only a slight fib, as the last time he had been in a rented room was when his family took a vacation a _long _time ago.

"Impressive Weasley." Snape drawled. "You made it through the interview without me even pulling my wand on you."

"Thank you?" Ron squeaked, wishing he could just leave.

"I have some rules, Weasley." Snape continued on, all business. "You will _not _act like the Gryffindor you are- meaning I will _not _see any lustful and temperamental attitudes. _Ever_."

Ron nodded, wanting to point out that _Hermione _was a Gryffindor but not stupid enough to do so.

"Rule two: _Anything_ you do to Hermione, I _will_ do to you. If you court Hermione, you date _only _her. She has one heart, and it will not be broken. If she cries, _you_ cry."

Ron nodded, thankful Hermione was seldom weepy.

"Family comes first, and until there is a ring on her finger, _I_ am family. _No_t you."

"Yes." Ron agreed. That was fair enough.

"Do _not _lay with my daughter." Snape stressed. "I _will _kill you."

Ron felt himself pale considerably, but Hermione was worth all this unease. "Yes, sir." He looked Snape in the eyes, hopefully earning brownie points.

"Next- don't _ever _lie to me. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, or anything else, you have _one _chance to tell me the truth. Do _not _trifle with me. _I _will find out."

Ron was sure it wasn't even _possible _to lie to the man.

"I've taught Hermione to respect herself, so keep your hands to yourself. _Any _and _all _offending body parts will be removed by me with a dull pair of scissors."

Ron winced, believing the threat.

"My daughter is _not _a toy. She is _not _an object for you to play with, manipulate, and discard at your leisure. You are not done courting her until _she _decides she's done with you." Snape finished. "And remember, _anything _you do to her, I will do to you."

Ron forced himself to look in Snape's eyes. "I understand sir. Do I have permission to court, Hermione?"

"Yes, Weasley." Snape agreed after a long minute. "Just remember, the privilege _can _be revoked.

"Yes, sir."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- I feel like complete rubbish now that I've had at least four people tell me they're done with my story because I paired Ron and Hermione. It made me feel awful and almost ruined my day. I really like my story, and I feel Ron and Hermione are meant to be together. I do understand that each person has their preferences, so I respect their decisions, I just wish they would have kept it to themselves. I'm still open to suggestions- keep them coming. :D Thanks for all the support, I'm sorry if you feel I've ruined the story with this development. For now, I'll have her kind of courting/ kind of not courting both Theodore Nott and Ron Weasley. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione blushed furiously. "He said all that?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if he has spies watching us right now." He whispered, casting his eyes around The Three Broomsticks Inn nervously.

"He's just being protective." hermione defended, sipping her butterbeer.

"Which is _kind _of perverted if you ask me, Hermione." Ron muttered darkly.

Hermione scowled and raised a brow. "What are you talking _about_?" She demanded, cross that Ron would dare to call her father's behavior was her _first _outing since being deaged, besides the dungeons and Slytherin common room, and she had decided that if _anyone _(even her fellow Gryffindors) insulted her father, it would not end well for them.

"Well- it's not like you're _really _his daughter."

"_Excuse _me?" Hermione hissed, resisting the urge to throw her drink in Ron's face. "He's been more a father to me than that _biological bastard _even _thought _of being!"

"Yeah, and I get that, I do, but he's _still _Snape."

"Your point being?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well...it's like You-Know-Who and Bellatrix Lestrange. They're both awful people and _sure _Bellatrix Lestrange is _less _awful-"

"Are you comparing my father to Voldemort!?" She snapped, outraged. "How _dare _you?" She glowered. "Do you _not _remember what he did for Harry?" She whispered.

"Of course I do, but that's another thing." Ron interrupted. "Don't you think it's _suspicious _that he's keeping this from Dumbledore?"

"No, and it _best _be kept from Dumbledore." Hermione threatened, having just been informed of her father and the Malfoy's mission yesterday afternoon. She wasn't going to let her kind of boyfriend/ kind of not boyrfriend jeopardize her families mission, or more importantly, their lives.

"Hermione, why are you getting so hostile?" Ron asked, looking baffled.

"You are so...so emotionally inept, Ronald!" Hermione growled. "Look, I came to know my father _really _well when I was four, and he and the Malfoy's are great people. _Just _as good as anyone else!"

"They're _death-eaters._" Ron whispered. "Slytherins." He added, looking as if that was a horrid word.

"Not everything is black-and-white!" Hermione argued. "And you want to talk about Dumbledore like he's so great?" She ranted. "Dumbledore _trusts _my father."

"You're starting to sound like them..._them_." Ron argued.

"Whose _them_?" Hermione demanded. "Whose them, Ron?"

"The Slytherins!" Ron snapped. "You're acting like _them_, and it doesn't make any sense seeing as you're-"

"I'm what, Ron?"

"Look, you're a muggle-born. They _only _reason they're being nice to you is because Snape is forcing them to be nice to you for some reason."

"They're good people at heart." Hermione insisted. "They're trapped between a rock and a hard place- they can't be soft and kind openly!" She ranted. "And honestly, I'd be a bit dour if I was as stereotyped as they are!"

"Hermione-" Ron looked bewildered, "I just don't understand-"

"That's the problem, Ron!" Hermione snapped. "You _never _understand!"

"_You _never _explain_." Ron retorted. "Blimey! I can't read minds, can I?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is there a problem over here?" Theodore Nott had been reading his book a few tables over, and found it was nearly impossible to continue when he heard Hermione and Weasley's spat begin.

"What's it to you?" Weasley growled.

"Slytherins take care of their own." Theodore hissed at the redhead, before turning to look at a very angry Hermione. "_Is _there a problem?"

Hermione shook her head, but her jaw was set and she stood up abruptly. "We're fine. I was just leaving." She huffed, storming off and leaving two very confused teenage boys behind.


	34. Chapter 34

**You win! NO Hermione and Ron! They WILL be friends, but they will NOT be together. I can try something different. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione trudged through the snow, thankful for the dragonhide boots lined with fur from Narcissa, and scowled heavily. Ron had been so understanding, she had gotten him to come around to her kind of thinking right before she turned four, so why couldn't he understand now when it was a thousand times more important that he did?

She liked him...she _really _liked him, _loved _him actually. She couldn't imagine life without him, they had so much history, and she wanted more. She swallowed, what was she supposed to tell her father? She wasn't going to snitch on Ron, because if anything, they were at least best mates. Ron was just not used to getting great things...that's why he was so insecure. Insecurity made people lash out...that's why he had snapped.

"Hermione!"

She jumped, not expecting anyone to be calling out for her, and whirled around to see Theodore. "Theodore!" She stopped, waiting for him to catch up. "What are you _doing_?" She whispered. "We can't be friends in _public_."

Theodore gestured around him. "It's still early. Everyone is _still _in Hogsmeade."

"Someone might _see_." She pointed out, not wanting any trouble to fall on Theodore should someone see them.

"Who cares?" He shrugged, penetrating her with his lovely icy blue eyes. "I've missed you." He frowned. "You don't even come into the Slytherin common room anymore."

Hermione shared his frown as they fell into step together. "Not everyone accepts me, Theodore," She said simply, "We can't spend time where any Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, or Hufflepuffs might see us. Word would get out to the wrong people that Slytherin's are spending time with a muggle-born."

"I just wish you could spend time in the Slytherin common rooms." He sighed, shaking shaggy black hair from his sharply angled face. "You and Astoria really liven up the place."

"My father was barely able to keep some of his students from having word get out when I was _four _and spending time there. Now that I'm fifteen, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to stop Pansy or a few of the others from tattling."

"Maybe those who tattle wouldn't need to know that those who _wouldn't _tattle are spending time with you. Most of us really miss you." Theodore was apparently really talkative today, but she enjoyed his company- her only wish being that the subject matter wasn't so heavy.

"How would we manage that, Theodore?" She asked softly. "There are eyes and ears _everywhere_, especially in a school."

"And yet, despite all that, there are plenty of secrets at Hogwarts, too." He countered, smoothly. "There's always the room of requirements, you know." Referring to the room that her father apparently told _all _his snakes about. In fact, there was very little her father didn't share with his snakes.

Hermione smiled. "That's _brilliant_, why didn't I think of that?"

"Relax, Hermione." Theodore grinned. "You just had a Gryffindor moment."

"I'll have to be have to be careful to balance out the Slytherin and Gryffindor then, won't I?"

"Don't worry. Your fellow snakes will help." Theodore assured.

She rolled her eyes. "And how will you do that?"

Her companion got an evil glint in his eyes. "I'll tell your Daddy if you don't behave. And I know you know how hard a hand he's got."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a cherub." She huffed with mock indignation, jutting her chin out.

"Liar." Theodore challenged. "I'm sure you got swatted once."

Hermione scowled. "Fine, maybe once." She admitted, blushing slightly. "Apparently he doesn't take kindly to being bit or flat out insolence."

Theodore nodded knowingly. "No. No he does _not_."

It was her turn to get a bit mischevious. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"I _didn't _get swatted for _either _of those." He insisted. "I got swatted _once_, and it was for telling Phineas Nigellus to go fuck himself when he tattled to Severus that I was out past curfew." He shuddered at the memory. "He wasn't angry about me being out past curfew, he doesn't mind that. He was _furious _that I spoke to Phineas like that without cause."

"I bet you didn't sit for _week _after that." Hermione laughed.

"Exactly." He nodded. "Just try and not get swatted as a teen, I almost _guarantee _it will hurt more."

"Don't worry, Theodore. I won't." She grinned. "You know why?"

"Because you're good at _pretending _to be a Cherub?"

"_Pretending_?" She batted his arm playfully. "You watch yourself, Theodore, or the fangs and claws will come out."

"Fangs _and _claws?" He questioned. "Can you really have _both_?"

"We'll see." Hermione answered simply. "But if I have to chose just one, I'll stick with the fangs."

"Good girl." Theodore praised. "If I had a biscuit, it'd be yours."

"Theodore Cantankerous Nott-" She scolded, "Are you honestly going to try and tell me you _don't _have any sweets on you, when I know full-well how addicted to sweets you are?"

"I wouldn't _lie _to you." Theodore insisted. "I really _don't _have any biscuits on my person. I _do _have sugar quills and chocolate frogs. Would you like one?"

"No." Hermione said dryly. "But I will take that biscuit..._later_."

"Oh?" Theodore raised a brow. "Care to go into specifics."

"I was thinking we could meet in the room of requirement later, provided you bring the biscuit of course."

"I think your father would would reach down my throat, grab my tonsils, and rip me inside out." (**A fun little thing my gramma always said she was able to do, and that I believed until I was twelve.) **

"That was very specific, Theodore." She praised. "Makes it much more poetic and threatening."

"It comes with being a Slytherin...you'll get a hang of it soon."

"You could give me pointers tonight." She hinted.

"I have no desire to be castrated with a dull spoon." Theodore grinned. "Which will happen if when he discovers we were alone in that room together."

"I miss the others, too." Hermione informed him. "You could bring Draco and Astoria."

"It was only a matter of time before you came up with a brilliant idea." Theodore complimented, his icy blue eyes dancing despite the cloudy day.

"Of course it was." Hermione agreed.

"I have something to ask you- before we get any closer to the castle and have to pretend we aren't friends." Theodore said suddenly.

"You better make it quick." Hermione said gently. "The castle is coming closer."

"Well...I heard in the corridors that Weasley was taking Brown to the winter ball..."

"That wasn't a question." Hermione said firmly, scowling at the reminder.

"I _know_." He said testily, obviously not amused with her tone. "The question was whether or not you wanted to go with...me?"

"With you?" Hermione felt herself color, and wondered why her heart began to flutter. "I would _love _to, but we _can't_." She didn't want to reject him, but them going together to a ball together would do more than raise a few brows- it would cause tongues to waggle.

"We can say that when you were four you asked if you could go with me and I said yes." He suggested, obviously having thought this out for awhile. "A Slytherin always does what he promises...no matter what."

"Now _you're _the one with the brilliant idea Thomas." She grinned. "And _yes, _I _will _go with you. But you'd best ask my Father for his permission first."

"I completely forgot about that!" Theodore looked terrified.

"Don't worry, Theodore. We'll just pretend you haven't asked me yet."

"Your father will see right through me." Theodore protested.

"That, my good man, is what I like to call _your _problem." She teased, leaving Theodore behind to look striken.


	35. Chapter 35

"Glad to see you remembered my biscuit, Theodore." Hermione laughed, nibbling on the chocolate biscuit that was nowhere near as good as Daddy's, but still quite tasty.

"Yeah, will I'm not sure you deserve it after you left me to deal with your father's wrath when I told him I forgot to ask his permission to take you to the ball first." Theodore _tried _to scowl, but was unable to, and Hermione grinned in satisfaction.

"Ohh! Hermione- what are you wearing?" Astoria piped up from her perch beside Draco on a couch, as the Room of Requirement had materialized in a giant living room for them.

"Narcissa says I should go with something pink." Hermione settled unto the other side of the couch, Theodore seating himself close to her but not close enough to incur Daddy's wrath. "I was going to go in the same one I wore last year, but she wouldn't hear it."

"I'm going with red." Astoria smiled. "It's a _great_ color for me. Are you going shopping over the Christmas holiday?"

"Narcissa's taking me." Hermione nodded. "She said something about Paris."

"Oh, I have dozens of dresses from Paris! The french make _lovely _clothes." Her dark blue eyes twinkled, but Hermione swore they were red-rimmed. Had she been crying recently?

"Do you already have your dress?" Hermione asked, not wanting to press the girl. She'd talk when she was ready.

"Oh yes." Astoria smiled, dimples appearing. "Daphne and I picked ours out from a catalog a few weeks back. They arrived yesterday- I'll have to show you once it's altered."

"They didn't have your size?" Hermione asked.

"It was just a bit...tight." Astoria looked uncomfortable and Draco's face turned dour. "I put on a few pounds."

"Where?" Hermione asked. "You haven't gained an ounce." She said honestly.

"I have." Astoria argued. "And I'm going to be putting on a few more before the ball."

"Astoria! You're not..augmented your breasts are you?" Hermione was shocked, Astoria was gorgeous the way she was.

"No, I'm not." She huffed, grabbing a hold of Draco's hand. "But my breasts _will _be getting bigger."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Astoria...you're not..."

"I _am_." She whispered, tears falling from her face as Draco wrapped an arm across her back and pulled her close.

"Astoria, Draco- have you told anyone?" Theodore looked shell-shocked.

"How can I?" Astoria cried. "This isn't the way things are supposed to be done!"

"Sometimes it's good for things to be done differently." Hermione comforted. "I wouldn't have a father otherwise."

"My parents are going to kill me." Astoria sobbed, clinging to Draco.

"No, no." Draco assured. "We're going to get married, and I'll take care of you. We can do this. We can!"

"Draco, what are we going to do?!" Astoria bawled.

"Look, before holiday...we'll talk to Severus. Severus will know what to do." Draco purred.

"Severus is going to murder you, Draco." Theodore whispered ominously.

"Theodore! That's _not _helping!" Hermione scolded. "Daddy will be angry, yes, but he'll help and he'll understand."

"And Draco's family has more than enough money and resources to help you two." Theodore finally said something helpful.

"I don't know how we're going to do this." Draco moaned. "But we will."

"You two are resourceful and clever." Theodore soothed. "That's how you'll manage."

"And you have plenty of people who would _love _to help!" Hermione added, handing Astoria a tissue. "I would personally _love _to! I mean, I'm practically going to be that babies aunt." Draco and her had become very close, after all.

"A baby is a gift," Theodore spoke a bit louder to be heard over Astoria's cries, "You may not have been expecting such a gift...but sometimes surprises can be good."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour and a half later, Astoria had stopped bawling and Draco was no longer looking close to having a stroke. They still looked very somber, but at least they were calm enough to have a conversation without getting hysterical.

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked tentatively, fearing she would break down again but needing to help formulate a plan of action.

Astoria blushed furiously. "About six weeks, I think."

"I'm so sorry, Astoria." Draco fussed. "I should have waited."

"This is both our fault, Draco." Astoria managed to smile at her boyfriend, despite the gravity of the situation. "I could have said no."

"Astoria...I think we should talk to my father." Hermione hated to say it, but someone who was older than them needed to know and help. "And soon...you should be having ultrasounds...and taking prenatal potions and the sort."

"We know." Draco sighed. "We will tonight...just make sure Severus is in a good mood."

"A _very _good mood." Theodore amended.

"I will." Hermione promised, before deciding to lighten the mood. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Cassiopeia." Astoria and Draco answered in unison, smiling when they realized it.

"And if it's a boy?" Hermione pressed.

"Scorpius." Draco grinned.

"There's those smiles I was looking for." Hermione relaxed. "And if it makes you feel any better, you're not showing at all."

"It's a glamour, Hermione." Astoria admitted. "I'm actually starting to get a little pudge."

"At least your boobs will get bigger." Theodore teased.

"And _more _sensitive." Draco muttered. "And _more _off-limits."

"Are they really that tender?" Hermione questioned.

"She burst into tears if I _even _look at them." Draco complained, but still kissed the mother of his child on the cheek.

"That could just be hormones?" Theodore asked.

"It's both." Astoria assured. "Along with the morning sickness and having to pee every five minutes."


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione sat in the living room at Malfoy Manor, as she and Daddy were going to be spending much of the Christmas holiday there, and stared at the roaring fire in the fireplace. It had been a long few days since Draco and Astoria came clean and the storm clouds had finally cleared. While Astoria's parents were refusing to speak with her, she had moved into Malfoy manor at Narcissa's insistence and all was as well as it could be. Draco and Astoria were alone in Draco's room, as the adults figured they couldn't get into much more trouble, and Narcissa and Lucius were gone on a date to some fancy restaurant.

"Daddy, Astoria and I were wondering if I could go with to her and Draco's ultrasound tomorrow morning?"

Daddy looked over from his perch in his seat (a recliner of course) and nodded slightly. "If you were invited. It will give Lucius and I time to procure Christmas gifts." Daddy placed the paper he was reading aside, penetrating Hermione with a stare. "Speaking of which, you haven't told me what you'd like for Christmas."

"Daddy- nobody had to get me anything-" Hermione started, only for Daddy to hold up a hand.

"You know full-well you're getting gifts, Cherub." He smiled. "Now tell me, what would you like. I only have _one _daughter to spoil and Lucius and Narcissa only have one niece to spoil as well."

"You all know what I like." Hermione smiled. "Whatever you pick, I will love it."

Daddy rolled his eyes. "Stubborn girl."

Hermione batted her eyes innocently. "I get it from you, Daddy." She said sweetly.

"You behave, or Santa won't bring you anything."

"Yes he will." Hermione argued. "I'm a Cherub, remember?"

"_Most _of the time." Daddy corrected. "Are you and Astoria excited to go shopping with Narcissa gain in a few days?"

Hermione nodded, "Very. I still have a few more gifts to get. And I _love _shopping for baby clothes."

"You are a carbon copy of your aunt." Daddy smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Is Lucius still going to take me flying tonight?"

Daddy nodded. "Of course, Cherub. He's very excited."

"I'm nervous, Daddy." She admitted, torn between wanting to spend time with her uncle and wanting to steer clear of the things she considered death traps.

"Hermione, he would never let anything happen to you." Daddy soothed. "And if _anyone _is going to help you get over a fear of _flying, _it's your uncle."

"You're right." Hermione smiled, feeling slightly better about the idea.

"And if he starts talking about quidditch, please at least _pretend _to listen."

"I will." Hermione had to pretend to like quidditch all the time, and she had enough practice to do it effortlessly now. "Don't worry."

"You know, quidditch is actually pretty interesting." Daddy reasoned. "It's a show of strategy and most of it doesn't even have to do with strength of power."

"I thought you hated quidditch." Hermione questioned.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, when you refereed that one time-"

"Hermione- I made those bad calls because I wanted Gryffindor to lose so the playing field could be evened out. I was tired of the Gryffindor's winning every year, through hardly and merit on their own, and I though that I could give my Slytherin's a fighting chance."

"_You're _not going to lecture me on the art of quidditch are you?" Hermione groaned, in no mood to hear it.

"No, don't worry." He grinned. "You're safe with me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was in Astoria's bed, laying beside her and gossiping with her alone, as Draco had gone off to play a game of chess with Daddy. They had been on the subject of mascara, and which kind was best, when Astoria abruptly changed the subject.

"What's going on between you and Theodore?" She demanded, turning to look at Hermione. "And between you and Ron Weasley?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I'm confused." She complained. "I _like like _Ron, but I _like like like _Theodore."

"Love is hard." Astoria sympathized. "I think the heart is a sadist."

"I asked Daddy what he thought, and he said he thought both of them were good choices and that I didn't have to decide right away."

"He's right, you know that right?" Astoria demanded. "I mean, you still have a choice." She insisted.

"You have a choice, too." Hermione insisted. "You _don't _have to marry Draco." She really didn't want Draco to get hurt by a breakup, but she didn't want him stuck in a loveless marriage.

"What are you going on about?" Astoria demanded. "I love Draco, and _of course _we're getting married...granted a lot _sooner _than planned, but..."

Hermione relaxed, relieved she had misinterpreted her statement. "You had best let me be a bridesmaid."

"I don't think so." Astoria scoffed.

Hermione felt as if her face had been slapped, and was about to demand to know what the hell was up with the rude tone, when Astoria grinned.

"Don't look so hurt, Hermione. You're maid of honor."

"Me?" Hermione grinned. "I'm..._honored_!"

"There's more...Draco and I thinking of you for godmother."

Hermione felt tears poke at her eyes. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Astoria laughed. "And don't you _dare _cry," She mock scolded, "If you start, _I'll _start, and I've done enough silly crying today."

Hermione laughed. "I don't know, Astoria. It _was _pretty sad when you found out that Lucius ate the _specific _biscuit you were about to eat." She teased, referring to Astoria's meltdown when Lucius ate a biscuit from a large pile that Astoria had been eyeing. There had been a whole lot more, but that had done nothing to appease the pregnant girl, and Lucius was beside himself trying to rectify his innocent mistake.

"Poor Lucius." Astoria blushed, but grinned. "He looked ready tear his hair out. Speaking of which, your hair is fabulous."

Hermione beamed. After weeks and weeks of Narcissa's hair lotion treatment, Hermione had been able to wear her hair down and free. It was no longer frizzy and wild, it was tame and silky, and with the continuation of her regiment- it would remain such. "Thank you." She stroked her locks, now her pride and joy along with her flawless skin. "You're glowing." She complimented back.

"It's only fair that I get some kind of reward for having to deal with this morning sickness."

"Isn't the baby a reward?" Hermione asked.

"The baby is the _grand _reward, I'm talking here and now." Astoria clarified. "I can't wait till she's here."

"She?" Hermione asked. "I thought Slytherin's chose not to find out the sex babies until birth."

"They do. I just have a _feeling _it's a girl." Astoria placed a hand on her stomach.


End file.
